Duel Monster Got Winxed
by LordOozaru23
Summary: The world's famous Battle City Tournament that uses Duel and Dungeon Dice Monsters were interrupted by the evil warlock Valtor and the witches known as Trix, who are after the Egyptian God Cards. Join Yugi and co. as they team up with a group of fairy and stop the combined evil before both worlds are consume by shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Battle Dungeon Dice! Yugi Muto vs. Téa!**

# _Opening Intro: Yu-Gi-Oh_ #

The intro began with a flute-like instrument playing a music in a mysterious tone as a young Japanese boy appears on-screen, eyes closed and hands held out from his sides. He looks like around 12-14, wore a male Domino High uniform (blue jacket and pants, white shirt with closed buckled collar and a large set of Ankh cufflinks), a pair of blue/white sneakers and has a unique spikey hair style: five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with magenta sheen along the edges, and multiple long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe. Around his neck, tied by a chain, was an upside-down pyramid-like item with the Eye of Wdjat emblazon upon it. As soon as the camera zoomed out, two images of the boy appears on both side of the screen: the left was the boy, whose eyes are colored purple, and on the right was the same boy but aged around 15-17 with a serious look in his eyes, has blonde-lightning streaks across his hair and has a cool smile. The pyramid item began to glow very brightly then the music kicked up with the man chanting "Yu" over and over as the scene shows the teenager standing in the spotlight dramatically as if he finished his transformation of sort.

Two different characters, all identical but different heights and age, rotating around several times as their faces flashes on-screen one at a time. The teenager stands firmly in the next scene then his shadow divided into two, matching the characters' appearances as the man said:

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

The scene shows the mystical rings with Egyptian symbols spun rapidly as a powerful blue energy rose up from the center. Multiple scenes of various events was shown in 1.5 seconds then shows the scene of an explosion. The scene shows a mysterious figure rising out from the mystical portal within the hallway, an Asian mage in a purple armors appears and swung his staff to execute his attack, next was a blue winged dragon belching flame, followed up with a swordsman swinging his sword at the screen then finally a giant skeleton-like demon link his claws together, surge electric energy and thrust his claws forward to attack.

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

The next scene shows the silver-haired man, who was between the age of 30-40, dressed in a red suit, sitting on a chair and has a mysterious golden Eye of Wdjat on his left eye as several cards appear on the background. The follow-up scene shows a lightning bolt struck an old man who was with the teenager and his friends then he appears on the TV screen in static. The teenager gave a surprised shock expression while the boy's image appears beside, sharing the same expression.

The next scene shows the teenaged character holding out a card as he faces his off-screen opponent.

"It's time to Du-Du-DUEL!" he yelled as he slammed the card on the Duel Platform's field. The scene instantly switched to the full-front angle of the teenager, silhouetted in flame-like appear, blank eyes and the rainbow-colored Eye of Wdjat appears on his forehead. The music kicks up as they introduce the heroes' friends: a dirty-blonde haired teenager with green jacket, a brown-haired man, a red-head girl with the female Domino High uniform and a serious yet cool man with a blue jacket and a grim glare.

The semi-final scene shows the gang facing at the silver-haired man then follow up with the young boy reach out his hand for his grandfather's soul as he fade away then the teenager held out one card from the other 4 in his left hand then held the card up high as five monsters appears around him.

The intro end with the main title, along with the man shouting: "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

# _End Song_ #

* * *

The scene slowly opens to view the green/yellow building with a red sign saying "Kame Game" then enter the home section of the store. Within the bedroom that was filled with several Duel Monster items, mostly are the mages. On the bed was the young boy, sleeping in his pajama along with the pyramid item resting on his chest. He was snoring peacefully when the alarm clock start ringing rapidly.

"Uh...Ngh...Téa, stop banging the diner bell at my ears..." moaned the boy as he start tossing and turning. Despite looking like a 12 or 14-year-old, his voice sounds older but shy and high-pitch.

" _You're dreaming about Téa again, Yugi?_ " asked a mysterious voice within Yugi Muto's mind. The voice sounds cool, mature, fierce and commanding.

"Mmmm...Stop banging..." he moaned as he continue tossing around.

" _Your clock is on your left, upper left corner._ " said the mysterious voice but Yugi refuse as he grabbed a pillow and shield his ears. " _Ugh. Guess for once, I'll do it_." sighed the voice. Suddenly the pyramid item began to glow very brightly then a bright light engulfed the room. As the light died out, Yugi emerged from the bed and tossed the pillow aside. He instantly grown into a teenager, his facial expression become fierce and matured, and gain lightning streaks on his hair. He gave a sigh as he reached out, grabbed the clock and turn off the alarm. The door open and enters a woman who was around 30-45 years-old. She has brighter purple eyes and has the same hair style as Yugi, only less crooked, smoother and was tied in a long pony tail.

"Good morning, Yugi! How did you...slept?" Mrs. Muto squint at Yugi very closely and suspiciously.

"Uh...Good...morning?" asked Yugi with the same voice as the one from his mind.

"...Ha ha. What have you been eating? You suddenly grew up and sound differently?" she asked.

"Uh...It was...You're just imagining things." he said, trying to sound timid and high-pitch.

"Hmm. You're right. Come down and have some breakfast." she smiled as she closed the door. Yugi gave a sigh of relieve then he suddenly engulfed in a bright yellow light and reverted back to a young boy, who fluttered his eyes open and check his surrounding.

"Huh!? When was I up? Yami, did you woke me up?" asked Yugi.

" _I had to. The alarm clock, as you call it, is starting to annoy me. Plus, your mother almost got us._ " said Yami Yugi.

"Eek!? She saw you!?" cringed Yugi.

" _No worry. I manage to deceive her and she's now waiting for you to eat breakfast._ " said Yami.

"Phew. Okay." Yugi got out of his bed, took a shower and was brushing his teeth, The spirit of Yami Yugi appears beside him and gave him a sly grin.

" _That's 24th time you dreamt about Téa. Think it's about time you two start dating without dragging me in like last time?_ " he asked.

"Come on, Yami. I arranged the last date for you, not just to hang out with Téa and have some time outside of dueling but to cheer you up as well. Give me some credits." complained Yugi.

" _Heh. Yeah, you deserve some credits...because I asked out Téa on another date, this time, she's going with you to that amusement activity._ " he gave a smirk, which Yugi reacts by spitting his toothpaste fumes at the mirror then coughed a bit.

"What?! When!?" he asked.

" _Last night, while you're asleep._ " smirked Yami

"At what hour?" he asked.

" _In 30 minutes, right now._ " Yamu answered.

"THIRTY MINUTES!?" screamed Yugi then he dart back into the shower to wash again then brush his teeth even faster and rinse.

In the Kitchen/Dining Room, Mrs. Muto and her grandfather heard a lot of running around upstairs.

"What is Yugi doing up there?" wondered Mrs. Muto.

"Dunno." Solomon Muto shrugged. Solomon is at the same height as Yugi is and he also have the same hair style as the latter but, because of his age, it's now grey and has mustache and goatee. He wore a tan shirt, green pants with over-the-shoulders belts, brown shoes and an orange bandanna on his head. They hear footsteps running down the stairs and Yugi arrived all dressed up in his Domino High uniform. "Yugi, it's Saturday. You don't have school." he reminded him.

"Oh, darn it!" he groaned as he ran back up stairs then, after many sounds of stomping, falling, thudding and such, he came back down in a different clothes: a dark grey long-sleeved shirt,a sleeveless vest, dark-blue pants and black shoes. He has the item around his neck, known as the Millennium Puzzle, a powerful Millennium Item that contain the nameless Ancient Pharaoh's soul, namely Yami Yugi. "Am I late!?" he asked.

"Depending on what's the rush?" asked Mrs. Muto.

"Uh...I...You see..." stuttered Yugi then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door. Dad, you and Yugi have some breakfast and I hope you love the chocolate-chip pancakes with whip creams, brown rice and marshmallow." she said as she walked away to answer the door. Yugi and Solomon sat in the table and began to eat breakfast. As they eat, Solomon began to ask some question.

"So, still thinking about entering the Battle City Tournament?" asked Solomon.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet new duelists but I also want to know more about the Millennium Puzzle's past and I was told that the answers can be found in Battle City Tournament." explained Yugi.

"Hmm... Well, be careful. After the event on Duelist Kingdom, who knows if there's other who also has the Millennium Items." he warned him.

"I will, grandfather." smiled Yugi as he took a mouthful of pancakes then drank his juice. Mrs. Muto stepped in the kitchen and gave a mothery smile.

"Yugi~! Your girlfriend is here~!" she cooed.

"Urk! * **kof, kof, kof** *" coughed Yugi as he nearly choked his food and wiped his mouth as he gazed at his mother. "Téa is here?! Already?!" asked Yugi then he quickly finished his pancakes and ran to the front door of the card store, open the door and stepped outside. Standing before him was a beautiful 17-year-old girl, who has brunette hair (with red hint) with several locks over her forehead, has sapphire-blue eyes and wore the following clothes: lavender shirt, long-sleeved jacket with pockets on her breasts, pink skirt, lime-green high-heel boots and has a blue bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hey, Yugi. So who am I dating? You or Yami?" she gave a sly grin.

"Ha ha...ha..umm..." chuckled Yugi nervously and Yami's spirit appears beside him and gave a amusing smirk as he chuckled. Mrs. Muto stepped out and fold her arms as she gazed at the two.

"Why, aren't you two the cutest couples!" she said.

"MOM!" panicked Yugi as he realized her presence.

"Good morning, Mrs. Muto." bowed Téa.

"So where are you two going, if Yugi don't mind me asking." smiled Mrs. Muto.

"Oh, strolling around the street, play some arcades, eat some lunches, watch some movies and do some dueling." winked Téa.

"Ah...the same activity Yugi's Dad and I did when we were younger. Nice move, Mister Hotshot!" winked Mrs. Muto as she patted Yugi's head. **(A/N: Originally it's the elbow-bump but because of his size, a pat will do.)**

"Yeah...heh heh heh." chuckled Yugi dryly and awkwardly.

"Let's go, Yugi." smiled Téa as she and Yugi stroll down the street, with Mrs. Muto watching them go before heading back inside to aid her father's works. Téa looked back and saw Mrs. Muto is out of sight so she looked back at her childhood friend/crush. "Okay, your mom is out of sight. Switch to Yami now!" she whispered.

"I...can't." he said.

"Why?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Look, I just realized Yami asked you out on a date but it's just us, not you and Yami. Let's say it was payback for arranging the date for you two without telling him." sighed Yugi but kept a cheerful smile as he decided to just go with it and hang out with his crush. However, Téa gave a anime-style pouted face as she was disappointed. Téa loves Yugi as they grew up together (of course Yugi stopped growing somewhere a the age of 12 or less) and she still does but then came Yami Yugi. In fact, she actually believed that Yugi and Yami are actually the two halves so she can't decide who does she love the most: Yugi because of his shy, kind and brave personality or Yami Yugi because of his fierce, cool and strong sense of justice persona?

As they stroll, Téa began to think: * _I know Yugi is cute and I have known him since childhood but I want to spent more time with his other half. How am I going to make Yugi change to his cool, dashing and hero side? Think, Téa, think._ * she thought to herself.

"So which arcades you want to play? The same place where Yami scared off Johnny?" asked Yugi.

"Huh? Oh, uh...why not we go to the amusement park?" she asked.

"I thought you said-"

"Yami did said you are going to take me to the amusement activity." she said.

"Oh, right. I think there's one nearby." he said as he walked ahead. Téa continue brainstorming until an idea hits her.

* _Yami is like a protector. He comes out when Yugi enter a trance or bullied. Maybe if I say some mean jokes, he'll turn into Yami._ * she stated as she caught up with Yugi then noticed a puddle of water nearby. * _Sorry, Yugi but I want to see your heroic side._ * She lift her foot and stomped it hard against the puddle, sending a big splash on Yugi's pants.

"HEY!" he whined as he turned around and saw Téa with her foot pressured on the puddle. "What was that for?!" he asked.

"Uh...I saw...saw a roach! Yeah! It gross me out and I stomped it, which I accidentally soak your pants. Hehe!" she giggled nervously.

"Well, warn me next time." he sighed as he start patting his pants to dry.

* _Darn it!_ * she mentally yelled as she saw Yugi didn't transform. And thus, Téa's plan of making her crush go Yu-Gi-Oh began as they arrived at the park with many scenes occurs in a following order in each different locations:

At the Water Balloon Shooting Gallery, Téa purposely blasted Yugi with the water gun and knocked him on the ground then apologized by stating the water pump was too strong, she couldn't hold it in place. However, Yugi tapped her shoulder from behind and pointed at the "Yugi" she accidentally blast, which it was a teen who happen to have the same hair style but ebony. He was very angry at Téa, who nervously smile and hand him a towel as a sincere apology.

Yugi was searching for Téa in the Hall of Mirror then Téa surprised him by showing him the mirror that made him look even shorter, thus hurting his feeling but he immediately burst out laughing as the mirror behind Téa cause her reflection's butt look bigger, much to her embarrassment.

Téa dragged Yugi into the Haunted House and left him alone as she hope that many scares will make Yugi switch to Yami Yugi but he came out all cheerful and non-scare because the house was under repair so the attraction of said house are off-line, much to her dismay.

As Yugi enjoy his hot dog and soda, Téa start telling rude jokes on Yugi, hoping that will make him go trance but after she said a few insulting joke, Yugi unplugged the earphones and asked her to repeat what she said, causing her to faint anime-style as she discovered Yugi was listening to his MP3 the whole time.

Yugi was walking around and enjoy the sightseeing then noticed a shadow towering over him so he turned around then Téa wearing the Zombie Clown mask jumpscare him, only to scream in horror as Yugi was wearing the Toon Rabbit's mask. Yugi removed his mask and laughed at his crush as she clutched her chest.

"Ugh...what a terrible day..." moaned Téa as she and Yugi are on a ferris wheel, disappointed that all her attempts to make Yugi goes Yu-Gi-Oh had failed.

"What do you mean? We had a great time! Wish we done this more often since I spent too much playing games." smiled Yugi.

"... Yeah." blushed Téa as she slowly move closer to Yugi and placed her hand gently on his. Yugi noticed that and gazed at Téa, who smiled softly and gaze lovingly. The Ferris Wheel stopped and they remain on the top, a perfect moment for Téa. "Care to change into Yami?" she asked.

"We- Hey, wait a minute! That's why you splash the puddle on me, try to blast me with the water gun, scare me and trying to hurt my feeling!? You want me to get upset or trance to switch into Yami!?" asked Yugi, half-angry, half-confused.

"Huh? Uh...I mean...That..." she stuttered.

"This is as worst as Rebecca accusing Grandpa for 'stealing' the Blue Eyes White Dragon card or Duke Devlin thought I cheated of beating Pegasus. Once this ride is over, I am heading home." frowned Yugi as he fold his arms and looked away. Téa felt very guilty of hurting her childhood friend's feeling and look away as she closed her eyes and shed tears. Once they reached the bottom and the cart open up, Yugi stepped out and walked away, leaving Téa behind. She stood up from her seat and start sniffling as her tears pour down across her cheeks. She hang her head down and walked away in the opposite direction. Téa continue walking away in tears as she left the amusement park and stroll down the street until she bumped into three muggers.

"Hey, lady. What's with the waterwork?" smirked the mugger.

"Butt off!" scoffed Téa as she walked away but the second mugger blocked her path and held up his pocket knife and extended the blade. "Leave me alone. I have nothing worth a penny." she scolded.

"But you do have something worth a penny. Your body." smirked the mugger, which Téa's eyes widen in horror then she quickly try to run away but they grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. She start screaming for help before the third mugger gagged her mouth then one of them start touching her thigh and reaching to her private area as Téa remain helpless until a trash can lid flew out and struck the mugger's head, knocking him away from Téa. They all looked at the alley's entrance and saw Yugi Muto, or rather, Yami Yugi.

"You disgraceful felons! Get your unpure hands away from Téa!" he demanded with a fierce, commanding voice.

"Yugi Muto!? ||| The King of Duel!?" exclaimed the muggers while Téa muffled with joy of seeing Yami Yugi. Yami held up 5 cards but the mugger #1 stepped forward.

"You may be the King of Duelist but let's see if you can fist-fight!?" he asked in anger.

"Very well." he said as he place the cards back into his Deck then gave an evil grin as he held up his hand and flicked his index finger backward thrice. That made the muggers angry and charged toward Yami for the kill. The first mugger threw his fist at Yami, who swiftly caught and snapped his wrist without trying.

"AAH!" he yelped in pain then Yami grabbed his jacket and tossed him against the wall. The second mugger charge in and threw a karate kick, which Yami block it with his arm without budging, shove him aside then land a roundhouse kick, sending him spinning horizontally 4 times and land on the ground with a hard thud. The last mugger held up his pocket knife, charge in and thrust it but Yami gave a swift upper kick, kicking his knife off his hand and snapped his wrist in progress. He screamed in pain then Yami shoved him aside as he approached Téa, pulled the handkerchief out of her mouth and check her face for any wounds.

"You okay, Téa?" he asked.

"Hmm-mmm." she nodded as she blushed deeply of seeing how fierce and brave is Yami then something caught her eye. "Yugi, look out!" she warned him. Yami turned around and saw the Muggers are getting up.

"You are going to pay for that!" they yelled.

"Take a day off. **Mind Crusher!** " he yelled as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow then the Eye of Wdjat appears on his forehead and released a powerful burst of light, which all the muggers got hit and render unconscious. Yami turned to Téa and gave a sigh. "I arranged this date for you and Yugi since he refused to take my advice but why do you want to see me so desperately?" he asked.

"I dunno... It's just...well, I thought you two are both halves of one Yugi. I mean, Yugi is smart, kind, caring and shy while you are cool, fierce and awesome. I just can't choose." she sighed as she felt very guilty. Yami just gave a soft smile.

"Tell me this, Téa: Whom you love the most? Think back to the time before Solomon brought the incompleted Millennium Puzzle to Tokyo." he said. Téa gave a sad look and nodded as she began to think very hard then she closed her eyes to concentrate harder until Yugi Muto appears before her then she open her eyes and gazed at Yami.

"Yugi...I loved Yugi the most then you..." she said.

"Hmph hmph. Then continue your date and bond together. Who knows if Mai tries to get him again." grinned Yami, which cause Téa to puffed up in jealousy and turned burning red. The Millennium Puzzle start glowing and released a burst of light, causing Yami Yugi to revert back to regular Yugi.

"I demand an apologize." said Yugi as he fold his arms and stares at Téa.

"I'm sorry. Guess I couldn't help but wonder if you and Yami are really separate person. I hope it didn't ruin our bonds." she said. Yugi's frown changed to a cheerful expression.

"There. Was that so hard? Now since the amusement parks beats the arcades, let's have some lunches then go Dueling." he said.

"Sure." she smiled.

* * *

Yugi and Téa continue their stroll as they searched for a perfect place to eat lunch until they found the Burgerpalooza, which it was right near the Game Shop of Duke Devlin.

"Hey, Burgerpalooza! I didn't know there's one right next to Duke's Game Shop!" smiled Yugi.

"You really love burgers, don't you?" smiled Téa.

"Who doesn't!" he gave a cheerful shrugged and head to the Burgerpalooza. Téa followed him with no worries as it's not the Burgerpalooza she work part-time at. Yugi and Téa enters the diner and took their seat as a beautiful waitress hand out the menus.

"May I take your orders?" she asked and Yugi blushed by her appearance and tone.

"Well, ahem. I would like-" before Yugi can read the menu, Téa snatched the menu from him and she glared at the waitress.

"We'll have the double-deck cheeseburgers, thank you." she said rudely as she gave the menus back. The waitress wrote the orders down and left to deliver the orders. Yugi looked at Téa, who look back with a vicious squint and anime-style vein appears on her forehead.

"What?" he asked.

"..." she growled.

"Ha ha ha. It's actually quite humorous of how easily she gets upset." chuckled Yami Yugi.

"Aw Téa, you're jealous, aren't you?" asked Yugi.

"...Maybe." she said.

"I kinda noticed how you exploded when girls are flirting me." chuckled Yugi. "I think it's kinda cute and scary at the same time." he admitted, which Téa blushed and grew wide-eyed then gave a seductive gaze and smile as she fixed her locks timidly.

"So you noticed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Téa... You know that the Battle City Tournament lays some answer about Yami's past so I was thinking of participating it. I know Joey will join too so I was wondering if you are interest?" he asked.

"...? Yugi, I dunno." she said.

"Come on, you're the best Duelist I've seen! You beaten Joey and Mai, remember? I even recall you had 8 wins." Yugi encourage her.

"Yugi, I may have 8 wins but you and Yami had much more wins, including beating Pegasus on Duel Island and Duke Devlin at Battle Dungeon Dice. You two are most skilled because you believed in the heart of the card." she said, sadly.

"Well, let's have a little Duel as we wait. Just a practice, okay?" he asked.

"...Hmm." she nodded with a smile. They both brought out their Decks and start dueling each other. It was not very serious or official as it was just practice, hencing that Yugi is teaching her how to use cards such as Mystic Box correctly. The waitress arrived with the burgers and sodas and served them. They end their Duel in a draw and store away their Decks. They began to eat some burgers when an idea popped into Téa's head.

"Psst." said Téa and Yugi looked up to her, which she stands up and pointed her finger at Yugi. "Alright, Yugi Muto! I am challenging you to Dungeon Dice Battle!" she declared loudly and proudly, which cause everyone to notice the Yugi Muto then clamoring to see a woman declared a Battle Dice Duel on Yugi.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

" _Whoa, she got guts._ " muttered Yami.

* * *

Shortly after that, Yugi and Téa enters the Game Shop of Duke Devlin, where the said man created and sponsor the alternate game of Duel Monster known as Dungeon Dice Monster. They approached the man who has unique spikey hair, has green eyes, an eyemark on his left eye and a dice earring on the left ear. He wears black sleeveless shirt, red vest, black pants and shoes, wore a pair of golden bands on his arms along with wristbands.

"Hey, guys. What's the commotion?" Duke Devlin asked as he noticed a group of crowd following them.

"I just challenged Yugi to a Dungeon Dice Monster, to prove I might have what it takes to be part of Battle City Tournament." said Téa.

"Eh? Did you just said something offensive?" asked Duke.

"No. All I did was asking if she wants to participate then recall how many wins she got so far." Yugi explained.

"Maybe she wants to aid your loss to her win. Nevertheless, the more people gets interest in Dungeon Dice Monster, the better. Follow me." said Duke as he lead Yugi and Téa to the elevator then they head down to the sublevels. As they descend, Yugi talks to the Nameless Pharaoh via telepathy of sort.

* _Yami, why Téa suddenly want to duel me? Is she being mind-controled?_ * asked Yugi.

"No. But I can't explain why." said Yami, though he looks very interested in dueling with Téa. They arrived at Sublevel 8, where the Dungeon Field are located. As usual, cameras are online and filming the arena. Duke brought out a box of Battle Dices and gave it to Téa as Yugi had his own Dices with his Deck then they each goes to the Battle Tower, which it has Dungeon Board, the Crest Pool on the right, Dice Automater on the lower left and Auto Hatch on the lower right. **(A/N: Sorry, still need more catching up to do.)**

"Okay, Duelist are in their position?" asked Duke.

"I am ready to eat Yugi's dust!" grinned Téa with a cheerful grin.

* _I still dunno what's with Téa. Why does she suddenly want to duel with me? Was it because I stare at the waitress?! Or that she only have 8 wins? Or-_ * Yami cutted in.

" _Yugi, I think Téa wanted us to duel her all-out for an unexplained reason. We have to play along with her challenge._ " said Yami.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" asked Duke. Yugi just closed his eyes and his Millennium Puzzle start glowing brightly then unleash a sudden burst of light as Yugi shouted:

 **YU-GI-OH!**

After the burst of light, Yami Yugi stood in Yugi's place with a confident expression then looked at Duke.

"I am ready, Duke. Now, Téa, care to explain why do you want to duel all of a sudden?" asked Yami.

"I want to improve myself, nothing more." she answered vaguely as she open the box and pour out 15 dices into her hand. Each has one of six different crests: Summon (4-pointed star), Movement (two arrows rotating around), Magic (a crescent moon), Attack (a box with 4 bolts striking the center), Defense (four diamonds) and Trap (a circle with a core). Téa then check the box to see what level are the dices and they are the group of Level 2-4. "Okay, shuffle your Dices!" ordered Téa as she clutched a fistful of Dices, held it over the Dice Automator as the slot open and she pour all 15 Dices into the slot. Yami Yugi did the same with his Dices, which they were Level 3-4. The Dice Automators finished randomizing their Dices then brought up 3 dices on the Auto picked up his 2 white dices and a green dice while Téa grabbed 1 red dice and 2 blue dices.

"Do you have your dices ready?" asked Duke.

"Yes!" they answered.

"Then GAME ON!" announced Duke and everyone who are watching the duel outside of the Game Shop cheers them on. Surprisingly, their friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were happen to be nearby and they saw the TV screens.

"Yugi?! Téa?!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Never thought it comes the day these two start dueling each other. Especially in Dungeon Dice Monster!" said Joey, baffled and excited.

Back in the area, Yami held up an Ancient Egyptian coin and glanced at Téa.

"Alright, Téa. Your call: Head or Tail?" he asked.

"Tail!" she smirked as she fold her arms.

* _She seems very confident. I better not let my guard down._ * said Yugi then Yami flicked the coin up, spinning in the air before dropping down, which Yami caught it and slapped it on the surface of his hand then he check it. The Millennium Puzzle icon was facing up.

"Tail! You roll first." said Yami.

"Keh." she gave a sly smirk as she held up her dices between each fingers and tossed them on the Dungeon Board. "Go, Dice Roll!" she shouted as the dices rolled across the board until they slow down and it stopped. The dices displayed Summon Lvl 2, Trap & Movement Crests. "No go. Your turn." said Téa as she saved the two latter Crests to the Crest Pool.

"Go, Dice Roll!" yelled Yami as he tossed his dices on the board and it rolled around until it stopped, displaying Trap and two Movement Crest. "No matching Summon Crests. Your move." said Yami as he store the Crests to the Crest Pool. Téa picked up three new Dice from the Auto Hatch and they are two red dices and one white dice.

"Go, Dice Roll!" she yelled as she throw the dices until they ceased rolling. She has one Movement Crest and two Summon Crest with #2. "Finally." smirked Téa as she snatched the red dice then placed it on the second square in front of her then push it down into the surface, causing the squares surrounding the dice to glowed red: 4 squares vertically and 3 horizontally on the dice's location. "Dimension the Dice!" she announced as the Dice emerged in the area on said location then unfold itself to the selected pattern as the glowing orb appears from within then took form into a monster. It has no body, just a crown, an angelic wings, a pair of gloves, a waistband and two human-like feet wearing sandals, all attached on an invisible being. It was armed with a golden bow and a heart-theme arrow.

"Oh yeah! **Skelengle!** " grinned Téa. Skelengle has: 10 ATK, 10 DEF & 10 HP. "Now Skelengle, move one square!" she ordered.

"Keh." grunted Skelengle as he floated one square ahead, thus using up the Movement Crest from the Crest Pool.

"My turn. Go, Dice Roll!" yelled Yami as he tossed 2 blue dices and one yellow, until they ceased rolling, displaying two Summon Crests with #3 and a Trap Crest. "Two Summon Crest! Dimension the Dice!" smirked Yami as he grabbed the yellow dice, inserted into the board and the dice emerged from the Arena, one square to the right then unfold itself, forming an "I" with one block on the top's left and the bottom's right then the monster appears from within. It was a blue dragon monster with his winged arms. "I had summon the **Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!** " announced Yami. Winged Dragon has: 20 ATK, 10 DEF & 20 HP.

"Grrrraah!" growled Winged Dragon.

"Heh heh. Nice to see your Winged Dragon. Hope he last longer then last time with Duke. Go, Dice Roll!" Téa tosses yellow, green and blue dices, rolling down until it stopped and display the following crest: 3 Magic Crests. "Mmm. I'll save those for later." she said.

"Go, Dice Roll!" yelled Yami as he tossed two white dices and a red dice. They rolled across the board until they stopped, displaying two Level 3 Summon Crest and a Movement Crest. "2 Level 3 Summon Crest. Good enough." said Yami as he picked up the white dice and inserted in front of Winged Dragon's Dungeon Path. "Now behold: **Thunderball!** " announced Yami as the dice emerged and unfold itself to form a pattern: 6 horizontal path with the 3rd and 4th square attached above and below then emerged a large black sphere that extended 4 small legs, two arms and a small head. Thunderball has: 10 ATK, 10 DEF & 30 HP.

* _Hmm. It seems Yugi is using the same Dice Duke gave him before. Guess that means I have to be careful for Thunderball's Special Attack._ * thought Téa.

* * *

Outside, Joey and Tristan are watching the battle with everyone.

"Man, Yugi had summoned Thunderball and Winged Dragon while Téa only have Skelengle." said Joey.

"Téa looks awfully confident." wondered Tristan.

"Hey, what's the commotion?" asked a familiar voice, which Joey and Tristan looked over their shoulders and saw Mrs. Muto.

"Hey, whose the girl Yugi?" asked Joey.

"I am Yugi Muto's mother." she introduced herself.

"Yugi's Mom!?" exclaimed Joey and Tristan then Mrs. Muto looked up and saw the TV screen viewing Duke Devlin.

"OOH!" exclaimed Mrs, Muto as she caught a glimpse of Duke, causing her eyes to turn into hearts. "Who is that handsome devil!?" she asked.

"Uh...That's Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monster and the guy who used to had a grudge on Yugi but they're cool now." Joey explained.

"So handsome~! I can do anything to meet that guy! I hope he's single~!" squealed Mrs. Muto but then something caught her eyes, which snapped her out of her la-la land. The TVs shows Téa and Yami Yugi dueling each other. "Téa? Yugi?! My God, he's all grown up! But then how?! How can Yugi looks like a child then become a teenager!?" she asked in confusion as she walked up to the TV screen and placed her hands on the glass and the boys grew uneasy as they feel like they had to explain everything to her.

"Hey, lady! Down in front!" yelled one of the teenagers.

"Move it, old hag! Nobody are here to look at your big head!" yelled the other. Mrs. Muto turned around and gave a death glare, which everyone panicked and shocked of seeing a female version of Yugi Muto.

"Shut up! I am staying on this spot because I am trying to watch my son duel!" frowned Mrs. Muto.

"Son!? ||| She's the King of Duelist's mother? ||| They look so much alike! ||| A new meaning of 'Like mother, like son'." everyone clamored among each other then Mrs. Muto resumed watching the duel, which Joey and Tristan gazed at her awkwardly.

* * *

Back at the arena, they resume the battle as Téa took out three dies from the Auto Hatch: 3 yellows.

"Go, Dice Roll!" yelled Téa as she tossed the dice and they halted, revealing two Summon Crest and one Magic Crest. "Another Summon Crest! Dimension the Dice!" she inserted the yellow dice on the second row on the right. The dice emerged from the Arena and unfold itself, forming a "L" in a counter-clockwise position then orb took form into not one but two monsters. They are elves who are very identical but have different attires and skin tone: one is peach-tone, has blonde hair, blue marking and was dressed in ice-blue dress with exposed shoulder, long-sleeves gloves and white fur cuffs, included the one across the torso. The second one has tan-skin tone, orange hair, green marking and wore a lavender over-the-shoulders dress.

"The **Gemini Elf**?" asked Yami as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't think they just act as one. They both take separate position, making them very difficult to take out." said Téa as Gemini Elf #1 stay in attack stance while Gemini Elf #2 dropped in defense stance. Their stats are: 40 ATK, 40 DEF & 40 HP.

"Wow, that supposed cheerleader-in-waiting is very smart." said Duke, surprised.

* _Duke is right. Téa was well-aware of Gemini Elf's special ability of being both positions at once. No time to hold back_ * said Yugi as Yami grabbed three dices from the Auto Hatch and checked them, seeing that he has two white and one green.

"Go, Dice Roll!" yelled Yami as he tossed the Dices and revealed a Attack Crest and two Trap Crest. "No go. Guess I have to save them for now." said Yami.

"Go, Dice Roll!" yelled Téa as she tossed three white dices and got 3 Attack Crests. "Hmm, okay." she smiled.

"Go, Dice Roll!" Yami tossed the Dices on the board and now it shows one Defense Crest and two Level 4 Summon Crest. "Two Summon Crest. I can now summon the next monster!" Yami inserted the dice next to the front section of Thunderball's Dungeon Path, creating an upside down "L" path and the orb took form of a mage. It was a blue-skinned feminine-like mage with indigo hair and wore a blue/white mage uniform, along with a staff that has a crescent blade and a red spearhead. "Behold, the **Mighty Mage!** " announced Yami as the stats appears: 30 ATK, 20 DEF & 50 HP.

"Ah, I remember him." said Téa.

"But I am not done yet. Since our paths are connected now, I'll use 2 Movement Crest from my Crest Pool to move Mighty Mage two square and, since Mighty Mage's special ability allows him to attack from two squares back, I use it to my advantage! Mighty Mage, Lightning Staff Attack!" ordered Yami. Mighty Mage charged in with his staff surging with magical energy and dart at Gemini Elf. Gemini Elf #2, who was in defend stance, stepped in and held out her hands, creating diamond-alloyed magic shield. Mighty Mage's staff struck the shield and let out a explosive burst of magical energy. Because of the defense, Gemini Elf only took 10 damage, thus reducing their HP from 40 to 30 and that backlash Mighty Mage as his HP had reduce to 40 because of high attack power. Luckily, Mighty Mage returns to his original position. "Impressive, Gemini Elf withstood the attack but now they lost a few Hit Points." said Yami.

"My turn! Yah!" Téa tossed the dices and it shows 3 Movement Crests on and one of them has the icon "x2" "Heh. Looks like I got a lucky score! I got 3 Movement Crests but because of the 'x2' Multiplier Emblem, I now have 4 Movement Crest, allowing me to move Gemini Elf to attack position." she said as the twin elves stroll down the Dungeon Path, invading Yami Yugi's turf and stands before the Mighty Mage. "Since they are twins, I'll use 4 Attack Crests, allowing them to attack twice per turn! Gemini Twin, Alternate Strikes!" she yelled.

"YAH!" yelled the Gemini Elf as they both charged toward Mighty Mage.

"Quick! Mighty Mage, Magic Shield!" ordered Yami as he used up 2 Magic Crest and Mighty Mage used his staff to create a protective shield. Gemini Elf #1 threw a flying kick, striking the shield and cause it to crack then Gemini Elf #2 dart in and land a right cross, inflicting more damage and cracked the shield even more. Gemini #1 move in and land a thrust jab, piercing the shield and shattered it. "AH! No way!" gasped Yami.

"One attack left! Together now, Twin Magic Fists!" she ordered as the Gemini Elf charged toward the defenseless Mighty Mage, charged their fists with magic and they both punch clean through his stomach, causing him to gagged strongly then exploded into pieces. The Gemini Elf stepped back and return to their square. "Wow! I was expecting that you kill my monster first but whoo! Either I am good or are you going easy on me?" asked Téa.

"Hmph. Very impressive. The only female Duelist who had caught me off guard before was Mai-"

"AH! I will be better female Duelist then Mai or Rebecca! I'll prove it! Roll your dices!" she ordered.

"Hmmm... Go, Dice Roll!" Yamu tossed the dices and has a pair of Movement Crests and a Defense Crest. "I'll use 4 Movement Crest to move Thunderball to Attack Position then I'll use three Magic Crest from my Crest Pool to activate Thunderball's Special Attack!" ordered Yami as Thunderball had moved 4 squares 'till he's 3 squares away from Gemini Elf then the powers of 3 Magic Crests pour into Thunderball's body then retract his limps and head into the sphere and start rotating at high speed. "Roll Bowling Crush!" yelled Yami Yugi as Thunderbolt spin dash toward Gemini Elf. Gemini Elf #2 quickly brought up the shield to defend but Thunderball smashed through it and crushed the second twin.

"AAAH!" she screamed as her body exploded into a cloud of brimstone. Gemini Elf #1 was horrified of seeing her twin crushed into pieces and was devastated then she placed her hands on her head and snapped her own neck, causing her to exploded into pieces.

"AH!" exclaimed everyone in shock, even Yami Yugi and Téa.

* * *

Outside...

"The remaining Gemini Elf committed suicide!" exclaimed Joey.

"It seems that the twins' bonds were so strong, the second elf's death cause a tremendous pain to her soul, convincing her that she cannot live without her sister so she end her life." said Mrs. Muto.

"Man, that was horrible." said Tristan.

* * *

Back inside...

"...I did not expected the Gemini Elf's bonds were that powerful." said Yami.

"Then I'll do them a favor and avenge them! Go, Dice Roll!" she yelled as she tossed the blue dices and it shows 3 Summon Crests. "Uh-oh~! Yugi, look what I roll?" she cooed as she held up her dices and show the Summon Crests to him.

"THREE Summon Crests?!" asked Yami in shock.

"That's a very rare roll!" stated Duke.

"And they're Level 3. What kind of monster shall I summon with 3 Summon Crest? Let's take a peek." smiled Téa as she held up the blue dice and inserted on the right of the linked Dungeon Path of Gemini Elf and Mighty Mage, forming a "T" path then the monster emerged. It was a 7-year-old girl with blonde hair and was dressed in a blue/pink mage-style dress with boots and scarfs, wore a large horn-like helmet with an orb and in her hand was a child-theme mage's staff with the said orb on top.

" **Dark Magician Girl?** " baffled Yami Yugi in shock.

"Actually, no. That's **Apprentice Magician, Mana**. And since she was summoned by three Level 3 Summon Crest, she's twice as strong as originally." said Duke as Mana's stats appears: 50 ATK, 40 DEF  & 50 HP.

"Hi!" squealed Mana as she waved her staff around playfully while Téa checked the Help Screen and made a discovery.

"Hehehe! Guess what? It says that with 3 Magic Crest, Apprentice Magician can attack the closest monster, even if it's out of her attack range." grinned Téa.

"Oh no!" gasped Yami Yugi.

"Apprentice Magician! Execute your Special Attack!" announced Téa as she used 3 Magic crests and empowered Apprentice Magician.

"Wheee!" chimed Apprentice Magician as she swung her wand around, generating magical energy then swung it up.

"Raging Lightning Attack!" yelled Téa as 3 lightning bolts rain down and impacted Thunderball, for being the closest and short-circuit to its destruction. "Now Gemini Elf has avenged and I am coming for you, Yugi!" smirked Téa.

* _Man! Téa manage to land a Triple Summon and had summon a powerful monster of her own. I never thought Téa was this good! That does it! If Téa had some secret reason for dueling me then I have to battle at my best! But I need a strong monster to battle her new one if I plan on beating her. My childhood friend... This Duel shall demostrate our bonds!_ * stated Yugi as Yami Yugi remain firm and fearless, Téa gave a confidence grin and the Dungeon Arena shows Skelengle, Apprentice Magician and Winged Dragon, waiting for their next moves.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Trix On Her Sleeve**

 **Axle- S'up, didn't introduce myself for those new here. I just want to say that I love Yu-Gi-Oh ever since I was a kid but gave up my fanboy due of the unhealthy obsession spree everyone had for watching the shows but since new card games came like Pokemon, MLP, Dungeon and Dragon, etc., I feel like it's time to go back and watch some Yu-Gi-Oh again for childhood memory and maybe catch up on Yu-Gi-Oh GX. To tell you the truth, I love Alexis from GX. I mean, I love her personality, her strong-will, a perfect strong female character and I love her Decks. I may have forgotten them but I always watch the episodes and go to wikia for quick refresh.**

 **Now the Winx Club... I have to admit, it's completely new to me. I know the Winx Club is one of few series that still running, others are One Piece and Fairy Tail. (DBZ doesn't count as DBS is a reboot of DBGT since the latter is dubbed as non-canon)**

 **At first, I am too manly to watch girly show but since I am a brony and Winx Club was popular to all age, I decide to give the series a shot. Heck, I even plan on making Monster High fanfic. So I went to Wikia, learn their characters and appears and grabbed the summary of the story since this fanfic takes place prior to the Battle City Tournament and during the Winx Club Season 3 event (but it's not fixed on which episodes is take place before or after).**

 **It is unknown how many chapters will be but I believe that I can finish the story all the way to the end, at the Ceremonial Duel Battle. However, I am adding the Dungeon Dice Battle as I become a fan of them and wish there's a Yu-Gi-Oh series that focuses on Dungeon Dice Monster, with the few Duel Monster to keep the element fresh. If I get enough reviews, views, favorites and/or follow, maybe I can do the Winx Club Xrosover with Yu-Gi-Oh GX era, with more on-screen roles for the original casts of the original series.**

 **I cannot take all the praises for this fanfic, so I am going to be very honest and share the praise with _Metatron the Angel of Ideas_ , who wrote the ideas of this fanfic and I simply bring it to life. It's kinda like a teamwork between Jame Cameron and J.J. Abram, though I don't like to brag as these guys are great directors. Micheal Bay? He's only good if you want REAL EXPLOSION! God, imagine if Mr. Bay is in charge of a Yu-Gi-Oh? The horror...explosions everywhere, slow-mode every now and then, and uneed dirty humors. *shivered***

 **Speaking of movie, I heard there will be a new anime movie of Yu-Gi-Oh called _Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Side of Dimension_ , I think. I dunno when it took place as Yugi is now grown to the same height as Yugi from GX but he still has the Millennium Puzzle and, at the end of the trailer, you can see Yami Yugi walking toward the light. How did I know it's Yami? When Yugi switch to Yami Yugi, Yami wore the Domino High jacket as a cape, reflecting his role as a Pharaoh.**

 **Okay. Enough dragging around. Enjoy this chapter. We'll start in the alternate reality.**

* * *

# _Opening Intro: Yu-Gi-Oh_ #

The intro began with a flute-like instrument playing a music in a mysterious tone as a young Japanese boy appears on-screen, eyes closed and hands held out from his sides. He looks like around 12-14, wore a male Domino High uniform (blue jacket and pants, white shirt with closed buckled collar and a large set of Ankh cufflinks), a pair of blue/white sneakers and has a unique spikey hair style: five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with magenta sheen along the edges, and multiple long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe. Around his neck, tied by a chain, was an upside-down pyramid-like item with the Eye of Wdjat emblazon upon it. As soon as the camera zoomed out, two images of the boy appears on both side of the screen: the left was the boy, whose eyes are colored purple, and on the right was the same boy but aged around 15-17 with a serious look in his eyes, has blonde-lightning streaks across his hair and has a cool smile. The pyramid item began to glow very brightly then the music kicked up with the man chanting "Yu" over and over as the scene shows the teenager standing in the spotlight dramatically as if he finished his transformation of sort.

Two different characters, all identical but different heights and age, rotating around several times as their faces flashes on-screen one at a time. The teenager stands firmly in the next scene then his shadow divided into two, matching the characters' appearances as the man said:

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

The scene shows the mystical rings with Egyptian symbols spun rapidly as a powerful blue energy rose up from the center. Multiple scenes of various events was shown in 1.5 seconds then shows the scene of an explosion. The scene shows a mysterious figure rising out from the mystical portal within the hallway, an Asian mage in a purple armors appears and swung his staff to execute his attack, next was a blue winged dragon belching flame, followed up with a swordsman swinging his sword at the screen then finally a giant skeleton-like demon link his claws together, surge electric energy and thrust his claws forward to attack.

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

The next scene shows the silver-haired man, who was between the age of 30-40, dressed in a red suit, sitting on a chair and has a mysterious golden Eye of Wdjat on his left eye as several cards appear on the background. The follow-up scene shows a lightning bolt struck an old man who was with the teenager and his friends then he appears on the TV screen in static. The teenager gave a surprised shock expression while the boy's image appears beside, sharing the same expression.

The next scene shows the teenaged character holding out a card as he faces his off-screen opponent.

"It's time to Du-Du-DUEL!" he yelled as he slammed the card on the Duel Platform's field. The scene instantly switched to the full-front angle of the teenager, silhouetted in flame-like appear, blank eyes and the rainbow-colored Eye of Wdjat appears on his forehead. The music kicks up as they introduce the heroes' friends: a dirty-blonde haired teenager with green jacket, a brown-haired man, a red-head girl with the female Domino High uniform and a serious yet cool man with a blue jacket and a grim glare.

The semi-final scene shows the gang facing at the silver-haired man then follow up with the young boy reach out his hand for his grandfather's soul as he fade away then the teenager held out one card from the other 4 in his left hand then held the card up high as five monsters appears around him.

The intro end with the main title, along with the man shouting: "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

# _End Song_ #

* * *

# _Alternate Dimension_ #

Within a mysterious castle, we arrived at the massive library filled with endless books. All these books are about fantasy creatures such as unicorn, dragon, fairy, witches, there's even spell books of all kind, including the forbidden ones. There are no one in the library except three teenaged girls, about 15-17.

One has blue-white hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece, though pieces of her hairs curled over to her shoulders. She has pale-blue eyes, wears dark-blue eyeshadows and was dressed in a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots that has darker shade of blue. Down the front of hr suit is a white stripe that froms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach and wore fingerless gloves.

The second has long-brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown and has yellow eyes. She wore the same outfit as the former but colored indigo and looks more like a bodysuit with no sleeves and Capri-style pants. Accessories includes light-purple gloves, indigo ankle boots, and a choker that forms a "D" on her belt. She has indigo eyeshadow.

The last one has dark-blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud with the lavender bangs that goes past her shoulders are shaped like lightning bolts. She wore a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to elbows, matching tights, high-heel boots that are similar as the previous woman, has maroon eyeshadow, a choker around her neck, shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties.

"I am soooooooo freaking BORED!" yelled the 3rd woman.

"Quit your whining, **Stormy**! If we are going to crush the **Winx** , we need powerful spells!" frowned the first woman.

"Powerful spell...that's what you always said, **Icy**." sighed the second woman.

"You got better idea, **Darcy**?" growled Icy as she held up her hand and it was covered in cold vapor.

"No." she calmly replied.

"Good. Now start searching, sisters!" said Icy as she start searching the bookshelf. Stormy just scoffed, rotated her hands together and formed a tornado around her legs, levitating her up as she start grabbing some books and tossed them away after just reading the titles. Darcy took a slow path and check every books one at a time. They continue searching for 3 hours until Darcy found something.

"Girls, I found something." Darcy called out. Icy and Stormy stopped their search and they approached to their sister. "It's a teleportation incantation." she said.

"Teleportation? Why do we need a teleportation spell?" Icy rolled her eyes.

"It's a teleportation to alternate reality." Darcy read the label.

"Alternate reality?" asked the girls.

"That's right. Which means this spell can take us to a reality different from ours, maybe a reality where the Winx doesn't exist, or we don't exist, or both." explained Darcy.

"If this reality doesn't have the Winx, then conquering it will be a piece of cake! What's the incantation spell?" asked Icy.

"Here it is but it said that only the most powerful fairy or witch can execute. Heh heh..." grinned Darcy.

"What's so funny?" asked Stormy.

"I think I know what Darcy is thinking. Let's combine our powers! The powers of our long-lost **Gloomix!** " Icy, Stormy and Dacy unleashed a massive burst of energy, creating magic energy-based accessories; Icy's glowing cyan diamond-shape necklace and Darcy and Stormy's maroon/indigo wrist cuff with a single colored gem on the end (Darcy's right and Stormy's left) then they combined their powers and become consumed within a massive aura of darkness then two evil magneta-red eyes emerged from the mass of darkness, taking form of a figure who shares the facial feature and has extreme-long pigtails with very thin bands, grew in a massive size (300 ft.) and gain yellow zone around their waist and two green leg bracelets with the gems on the end.

 ** _MWAH HA HA HA HA! THE MEGA TRIX IS BACK! AND WE NEED DARKAR TO RE-GAIN OUR GLOOMIX...BAH!_**

The massive, super-powered witch kneel down and held up her hand as the book levitated.

 ** _O GREAT POWER OF THE DRAGON FIRE! OPEN THE GATEWAY AND LEAD ME INTO THIS WORLD!_**

Mega Trix chanted out the incantation spell and she suddenly got surrounded by a powerful magical aura that encased her, crushed her into a small sphere and vanished a burst of explosive fireworks.

* * *

Somewhere in the alley, an energy sphere appears in the center of the alleyway then exploded, spitting out the **Trix** as they collasped on the ground then Stormy stood up in a rash attitude.

"MY HEAD! So dizzy!" moaned Stormy.

"Man...It was very powerful and it knocked us out of our Mega Trix and Gloomix form at the same time." groaned Darcy.

"But where are we now?" asked Icy as she noticed the alleyway then she heard monster roars and magic explosions. "And is that a battle nearby?" asked Icy.

"Oh battles! I love battles!" grinned Stormy. They all walked out of the alley and found themselves on the Tokyo street. Many peoples are gather around the Duel Arena where the Duelist are in the middle of the battle. The Trix watched as the male Duelist held up a card.

"I set the card face-down." he said as he placed the card face-down on the field then the said card appears on the arena in said position.

"Too bad! **Man Warrior #2!** Attack!" yelled the female duelist as the red-skinned, golden armored warrior charged in and swung his sword at the face-down card. The card flipped up and emerged wild-haired warrior with a powerful shield. Man Warrior #2 slashed the monster, named **Big Shield Gardna** , but his shield withstood the attack.

"Ha! Nice try but Big Shield Gardna's defense is so high, your monster's attack are like pebble." smirked the Duelist then Big Shield Gardna stood up and lower his shield. "Aw, come on! Don't tell me he just switch to attack position after being flipped face up!?" exclaimed the Duelist.

"Card games? Really?" asked Stormy in dismay.

"Technologies that project life-like monster. Very primitive." said Icy.

"Girls, sense that?" she asked. Stormy and Icy eyed at Darcy in a perplex manner.

"Sense what?" asked Stormy harshly.

"Dark powers...I sense powerful dark power emanating from these cards..." said Darcy as she mediated briefly.

"Dark powers... You mean to say all of these cards they're using are filled with dark power!?" asked Stormy with a lustful grin for powers.

"Are you positive?" asked Icy coldly. Get it?

"I suggested we should interrogate someone who knows these cards." suggested Darcy. A Duelist was passing by and the Trix immediately grabbed him, dragged him into the alley and they shoved him against the wall.

"Whoa, easy with the jacket, ladies. And...uh...your skirt is revealing your panties." said the Duelist as he pointed at Darcy's Witch outfit awkwardly.

"Thanks for noticing." smirked Darcy in a seductive manner as she held up her hand, generating a purple dark-ring and a massive surge of shadow emerged from the alley walls.

"Whoa, what the!?" he exclaimed.

"Now then, tell us about these stupid card games or prepare to be Trixed!" grinned Stormy as she bind him with her lightning cuffs then Icy blasted his legs with ice beam and slowly encase his body in ice while Darcy manipulated the shadow to form into a drill and placed it 20 inches away from his forehead.

"Tell us quick before you get skewer!" sneered Icy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WERE YOU BORN AT THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!? JUST READ THE MANUAL!" he panicked. They immediately halt their interrogation with a tire screeching sound effect and they all stares at him with dumbfound look.

"T-There...There...is...a m-m-manual of that card game?" asked Icy, eye twitching.

"Ofcoursethere'samanual!" he snapped in a fastpace tone.

"I...I can't get angry...I feel...stupid..." said Stormy as she covered her face to hide her blush. Darcy glared at the Duelist with her eyes glowing bright yellow and cause an hypnotic spell, leaving him paralyze.

"Girls, let's undo our Witch form and try to avoid any further embarrassment." blushed Darcy.

"We better not or I will freeze this entire city!" growled Icy. They all did the stance and their uniform are covered by the swirl of elemental energy then they appears in their civilian clothes.

Icy now wears light-blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds and matching-colored boots. Stormy now wears a strapless maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck, and she still have her mini-skit with her panties visible but her shoes are maroon platform high-heel sandals. Darcy now wears an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It is attached to a choker around her neck, purple bell-bottoms pants, black purplish boots and wears a yellow-lenses glasses.

"Forgot how much I need glasses to read." sighed Darcy as she began to walk away but Icy tapped her shoulder.

"Ahem?" Icy motion her head at the paralyzed Duelist and Darcy sighed, held up her fingers and snapped them, releasing the Duelist from her spell.

"Uh...what happen? Who are you beautiful ladies?" asked the Duelist.

"Oh, we are so curious about that card game these people are playing. Think you can show us where to find the manual?" cooed Icy as the Trix gather together and did the sexiest, cutest pose ever. They even make innocent gaze and puppy eyes, blinking them softly. The Duelist's eyes become big red hearts, his heart bounce out of his chest and his tongue hangs out of his mouth, drooling.

"O-O-Of course! It's over at Kame Store, run by the grandfather of King of Duel!" he nodded.

"Can you lead us there?" asked Darcy as she turned around, bend over her knees and showed her butt at the Duelist then she sway them sexually. "Nice view, huh~?" she cooed.

"WOW!" he exclaimed as he ejects steams of love from his ears, anime-style then he snapped out of it. "Of course, I'll lead you girls." said the Duelist. Thanks to the Duelist fell under the power of their feminine whim, the Trix arrived at the street where the Kame Shop can be spotted from the distance. They waved good-bye to the Duelist by blowing kisses and flashing their butts at him, leaving him dazed in love.

"Men. How easily they fell victim to their own masculine hormone." smirked Icy.

"Though it was kinda fun. We could at least lose our-"

"No way, Stormy. I rather stay virgin then having sex with weak men." scoffed Darcy then she felt a powerful magic force. "Girls, I sensed a powerful magical item nearby." said Darcy as she turned around and pointed at the Dungeon Dice Monster Game Store, where they saw a huge crowd busy watching the Dice Duel between Yami Yugi and Tea, which Tea had land triple Summon Crest and summoned the Apprentice Magician, Mana. The Trix pushed their way in and saw the TV screens.

"Wait, now dices?! We have to know how to play both cards and dices?!" complained Stormy before Icy slapped her face.

"Shuddup! These people doesn't know we're from another reality!" hissed Icy then she looked up at the screen, which she caught a glimpse of Yami Yugi. "Hmm...he looks devilish." she grinned.

"Hey, who are they?" asked Joey as he noticed the Trix.

"Probably some newcomers from the West." said Tristan.

"Shush! My son is making his next move." said Mrs. Muto.

* * *

Beneath the Game Store, Yami Yugi gazed at the Dungeon Path. His path are connected with Tea's but he still need to make a path to her Hearts. Téa has Skelengle and Apprentice Magician while he only have Winged Dragon.

* _I need to find a way to beat Téa's new monster._ * thought Yugi then Yami glanced at the Auto Hatch: 2 blue dice and a yellow dice then he grabbed them. * _I need two Attack Crests or Summon Crest._ *

"GO, DICE ROLL!" yelled Yami Yugi as he tossed the dices and he got 2 Movement Crests and one Summon Crests. "Darn. No Summon Crests or Attack Crests." muttered Yami Yugi.

"Too bad. Go, Dice Roll!" Téa tossed the dices (all reds) and they are: 3 Trap Crests. "Aw, no go...Skelengle, move two spaces!" ordered Téa and Skelengle stepped two squares ahead. Yami Yugi take a look at the Dungeon Path. The Winged Dragon is still on his original square two squares behind of Thunderball's Path, Apprentice Magician remains on her path that was linked with Gemini Twins and Mighty Mage's path. He then glanced at the Auto Hatch as the dices arrived and spotted something: two white and one BLACK dices.

"Heh. Go. Dice Roll!" yelled Yami Yugi as he tossed the dices and gain two Summon Crest and Movement Crest. He picked up the Black Dice and held up so Téa and everyone else can see. "Téa, I have two Summon Crest and look what I have?" smirked Yami Yugi.

"Oh? You are going to summon the Black Vortex?" asked Téa.

"Not exactly!" Yami Yugi inserted the Black Dice on the space on the left of Mighty Mage and Thunderball's Dungeon Path, three squares away and created a "+" path with an extra square connecting to Apprentice Magician's path. The center of the path emerged a muscular male human whose armors resembled Apprentice Magician but masculine, gain robe in the front and sides, has a black cape and his armors are colored black/grey, has black hair and wield a long staff with three blades that gripped on the orb. "Behold! The **Sorcerer of Dark Magic**! Thanks to the Black Dice, his stats are double!" he announced as the stats appears: ATK: 40, DEF: 30  & HP: 50.

"Heh! It seems we both summons our powerful magicians but guess that means it is time to get serious! I have 4 Magic Crest so I'll use two of them to activate Skelengle's special attack!" As soon as Téa stated this, Skelengle absorbed two Magic Crest then his bow turned black/red curved bow with red wing-like tips with a silver-tipped arrow. "Now Skelengle, attack directly to the heart! **Silver Bow And Arrow!** " she announced.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Yami Yugi.

"Keh!" Skelengle pulled the arrow back, took careful aim then released it. The silver arrow flew across the arena and struck directly to the heart #3, creating an energy burst then the heart lost its color.

"No, my heart!" cringed Yami Yugi.

"N-No way... She knew Skelengle's special attack can hit the heart directly...and she was playing along? I thought she was just a cheerleader-in-waiting." baffled Duke.

* _She was playing all along! Guess that means I have to use Winged Dragon's special move._ * thought Yugi.

"What are you waiting for? I used my turn to execute the special attack, regardless of rolling the dices." smiled Téa.

"Duke?" Yami Yugi glanced at Duke.

"She didn't roll the Dice but she did made the moves. It's your roll." said Duke. Yami Yugi nodded, grabbed the dices (red, green and blue) and threw them.

"Go, Dice Roll!" he yelled as he rolled three Magic Crest with two gaining "2x" icons. "Alright! Originally, Winged Dragon's special attacks are limited to 5 squares by 2 Magic Crest but if I add 8 Magic Crest, his special attack can affect both Skelengle and you!" Yami Yugi empowered Winged Dragon with 8 Magic Crest and he is now covered in a powerful flaming aura. "Now, Winged Dragon! **GRAND FIRE TOWER!** " yelled Yami Yugi.

"GRRRAAGH!" roared Winged Dragon as he took off to the sky then inhaled deeply as his jaws generated with flaming surge. He belched a massive flamethrower that scorched the entire Dungeon Path, reducing Skelengle into embers then impacted Téa's Dice Tower.

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Téa as she shield herself from the scorching inferno. Fortunately for her, the attack didn't harm her too much but she lost one Heart. She recovered and lower her arms as she checked the Heart Count then her face turned red, her throat began to tickle and she closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her lips. "Hehehehe...Heh heh heh...Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Téa.

"What is so funny?" asked Yami Yugi.

"I didn't expect we be evenly matched!" she laughed.

"Hmph. I agree. Even though this is the first time we duel each other, especially on Dungeon Dice Monster, and we are evenly match." nodded Yami Yugi as he smiled.

* * *

Outside...

"Wow, Yugi and Téa are evenly matched!" exclaimed Joey.

"I know Téa had 8 victories and she had beaten you 4 times but this...this is different." said Tristan.

* _They seems to enjoy each other dueling._ * smiled Mrs. Muto. * _I wish I had my fun with Duke~!_ * sighed Mrs. Muto as she turned chibi and multiple hearts appears around her head.

"Darcy?" asked Icy as she and Stormy are eating popcorn, watching the duel.

"That man. He is wearing a pyramid-like item around his neck that emanated a very powerful magical energy." said Darcy.

"Powerful mage? Then we should add him to our group." smirked Icy.

"Take us there, Darcy." ordered Stormy and Darcy produce a large purple shadow-energy around them and they vanished instantly.

"WHOA! Did you see that?!" asked Joey.

"See what? The trio of girls disappearing in the instant by a purple energy ring?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"Nope. Never saw that." said Tristan and Joey collapsed on his back, anime-style.

* * *

Before Yami Yugi and Téa resume their Dice Battle, a purple shadow-energy ring appears on the Dungeon Field and emerged the Trix, who instantly transformed into their Witch form.

"What the!?" gasped Téa.

"Hey, where did you girls come from!?" asked Duke.

* _Hey, Yami...Do you felt that?_ * asked Yugi.

"That same feeling I felt from Yami Ryo." frowned Yami Yugi.

"Sorry for interrupting your precious battle but we have a favor to ask." said Icy. The Sorcerer of Dark Magic and Mana turned their sight at the Trix and the former grew defensive while Mana stepped back and held her wand forward in fear.

"The mages reacts negatively toward them..." muttered Yami Yugi.

"Aw, these mages think they can best us? Girls?" asked Icy politely and her sisters stepped forward.

"HA!" yelled Sorcerer of Dark Magic as he thrusted his staff and fired a powerful dark-powered beam at Darcy, which impacted her hard and created an explosive blast then Darcy stepped out unharmed.

"Dark Magic? I, Darcy, am the Queen of Dark Magic!" Darcy held out her hands, generating purple shadow-energy ring, swung them forward and clapped her hands, creating a powerful shockwave that shattered the entire path and constructed into a massive dragon made of pure-darkness. Sorcerer of Dark Magic cringed in fear and anger then he evade the claws of the beast and swung his staff, severing its head but faded away, revealing that the path wasn't destroyed and no sign of Darcy. Sorcerer tried to find her but a massive shadow claw emerged from his own shadow and grabbed him.

"AH!" gasped Sorcerer of Dark Magic as Darcy appears from the mist of darkness with her hand held up, manipulating the shadow's grip.

"You fell for my holographic spell." sneered Darcy as she gave a strong clutch and the shadow claw start crushing Sorcerer of Dark Magic then he exploded with his death yell.

"Ah...Yah!" yelled Mana as she swung her staff up and send down three lightning bolts down on Stormy, who held up her hand and caught them, absorbing it into her body. "Eek!" squeaked Mana.

"And I...am the Queen of Storms!" grinned Stormy as she amped up her fist with a massive surge of electricity, swung it down and punched the path, releasing an electrical aura across the arena. The whole Dungeon Field start surging and sparking briefly then exploded in a massive burst of flame.

"MANA!" cried Téa.

"MY DUNGEON FIELD!" exclaimed Duke in shock while Yami Yugi frowned strongly as Icy emerged up on a pillar of ice, Stormy flew up by riding on a tornado and Darcy teleported on Yami Yugi's Dice Tower.

"..." Yami Yugi remain glaring at the Trix.

"My, his glare is so devilish and cool." grinned Icy.

"Yugi! Get away from them!" cried Téa but Stormy snapped her fingers, causing the light blubs to shattered and launch out electro bolts that zapped Téa and bind her against the wall with lightning binds on her wrists and ankles.

"Téa!" exclaimed Yami Yugi but Icy placed her foot on the left cheek then tilted his gaze at her, who was sitting on the Dice Tower.

"Yugi? Sounds cute for a devilish guy~." cooed Icy.

"Who are you three? You don't seem to have Millennium Items to use magic." frowned Yami Yugi.

"Millennium Item?" asked Stormy.

"Is that the same item as the one around your neck?" asked Darcy.

"...What do you want?" he asked.

"We are having troubles of dealing with annoying fairies known as Winx so we're gonna need some help. Darcy sensed powerful magic power from you so...can you help us?" asked Icy.

"...No." he replied.

"...You don't mean that." grinned Icy with slight twitch on her eye.

"You interrupted our Duel, you destroyed the Dungeon Dice Monster field, you almost harm Téa and now you expect me to aid you against...Fairies?" he cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"... Darcy!" Icy snapped her fingers and Darcy executed her hypnotic gaze but the Millennium Puzzle start glowing and created a protective barrier, rejecting the spell.

"W-WHAT!?" gasped Darcy.

" **Mind Crusher!** " Yami Yugi's multi-colored Eye of Wdject appears on his forehead and blasted them away with a powerful psychic blast, pushing the Trix away and they crashed into the destroyed arena.

* * *

Outside...

"Did Yugi created a magical barrier and blast them away with light?! I demanded an explanation!" yelled Mrs. Muto.

"These girls are crazy!" said Joey.

"We better get down there quick!" said Tristan as he and Joey ran inside the building and took the elevator. When it was about to close it, Mrs. Muto entered inside with them.

"Mrs. Muto!?" panicked Joey and Tristan.

"I must save my son!" frowned Mrs. Muto.

* * *

Back inside, Yami Yugi remain glaring at the rising smokes while Duke tried to free Téa but he can't do anything without getting zapped. A massive tornado shot out and head toward Yami Yugi but the Millennium Puzzle start glowing and Yami pulled out a magneta card that has the pic of a white energy barrier withstand a orange flaming beam.

" **Mirror Force!** " he shouted as he created a white energy barrier and withstood the tornado blast, redirecting it back down and blasted the Trix away but Darcy somersaulted and thrusted her hands, forming twin purple shadow-ring that discharged powerful dark-flaming beam but the Mirror Force redirect it back and blasted Darcy against the wall. Icy rose up and start blowing a powerful ice breath on the energy barrier, freezing it and it shattered apart.

"Grrr! Such powerful Dark Magic these cards contained!" growled Icy.

"Now then... If you are desperate of getting me on your gang, why don't we do the traditional way." smirked Yami Yugi.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Duel Monster." he said, which Icy barely fell off her ice platform then rose back on her feet.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY THOSE CARDS!" she yelled.

"Keh heh heh...Then we'll tutor you." smirked Yami Yugi as he released a burst of light and reverted back into Yugi.

"But first, release Téa!" ordered Yugi.

"...Stormy, get your big butt off the floor and released that Tea Girl." frowned Icy. Stormy sluggishly stood up and, while annoyed of Icy's harsh order, removed the binds. Icy then turned to Yugi and frowned. "Now...where can I get the cards?" she asked, which makes Yugi gave a little smile and Yami's spirit appears beside him, smirking that he had found a unique opponent.

* * *

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The King of Duelist vs. The Queen of Ice**

 **Axle- S'up. Here is the other chapters. I am also going to clear up some important things before I continue on the story.**

 **Despite of the story take place to the beginning of Battle City Tournament saga, there're will be the Card Decks from _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ and _5D's_. It may be very confusion but _Metaphon_ wants them to be the Decks of the Trix and their rivals.**

 **Aside from the main duelist and events, there will be more Dungeon Dice Monster and two new Duelist will join on Team Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Now to the Winx Club subject. Since it was taken place during Season 3, only 3 transformations are avaliable to the Winx Club and 4 for the Trix. By the way, a new intro will be use in the next chapter so enjoy the Yugi solo intro.**

 **Begin!**

* * *

# ** _Opening Intro: Yu-Gi-Oh_** #

The intro began with a flute-like instrument playing a music in a mysterious tone as a young Japanese boy appears on-screen, eyes closed and hands held out from his sides. He looks like around 12-14, wore a male Domino High uniform (blue jacket and pants, white shirt with closed buckled collar and a large set of Ankh cufflinks), a pair of blue/white sneakers and has a unique spikey hair style: five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with magenta sheen along the edges, and multiple long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe. Around his neck, tied by a chain, was an upside-down pyramide-like item with the Eye of Wdjat emblazon upon it. As soon as the camera zoomed out, two images of the boy appears on both side of the screen: the left was the boy, whose eyes are colored purple, and on the right was the same boy but aged around 15-17 with a serious look in his eyes, has blonde-lightning streaks across his hair and has a cool smile. The pyramid item began to glow very brightly then the music kicked up with the man chanting "Yu" over and over as the scene shows the teenager standing in the spotlight dramatically as if he finished his transformation of sort.

Two different characters, all identical but different heights and age, rotating around several times as their faces flashes on-screen one at a time. The teenager stands firmly in the next scene then his shadow divided into two, matching the characters' appearances as the man said:

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

The scene shows the mystical rings with Egyptian symbols spun rapidly as a powerful blue energy rose up from the center. Multiple scenes of various events was shown in 1.5 seconds then shows the scene of an explosion. The scene shows a mysterious figure rising out from the mystical portal within the hallway, an Asian mage in a purple armors appears and swung his staff to execute his attack, next was a blue winged dragon belching flame, followed up with a swordsman swinging his sword at the screen then finally a giant skeleton-like demon link his claws together, surge electric energy and thrust his claws forward to attack.

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

The next scene shows the silver-haired man, who was between the age of 30-40, dressed in a red suit, sitting on a chair and has a mysterious golden Eye of Wdjat on his left eye as several cards appear on the background. The follow-up scene shows a lightning bolt struck an old man who was with the teenager and his friends then he appears on the TV screen in static. The teenager gave a surprised shock expression while the boy's image appears beside, sharing the same expression.

The next scene shows the teenaged character holding out a card as he faces his off-screen opponent.

"It's time to Du-Du-DUEL!" he yelled as he slammed the card on the Duel Platform's field. The scene instantly switched to the full-front angle of the teenager, silhouetted in flame-like appear, blank eyes and the rainbow-colored Eye of Wdjat appears on his forehead. The music kicks up as they introduce the heroes' friends: a dirty-blonde haired teenager with green jacket, a brown-haired man, a red-head girl with the female Domino High uniform and a serious yet cool man with a blue jacket and a grim glare.

The semi-final scene shows the gang facing at the silver-haired man then follow up with the young boy reach out his hand for his grandfather's soul as he fade away then the teenager held out one card from the other 4 in his left hand then held the card up high as five monsters appears around him.

The intro end with the main title, along with the man shouting: "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

# _End Song_ #

* * *

The scene resumed where it was left off, with Icy glaring at the confident Yugi.

"So, where can I find a deck of cards?" she asked as she fold her arms then the elevator opens up and Joey, Tristan and Mrs. Muto dart out of it.

"HEY! Stay away from my son, you...witches!" yelled Mrs. Muto.

"Wow..." Stormy remained surprised of Mrs. Muto's least best insult.

"We _are_ witches, mortal." frowned Darcy.

"Duke, take us to the Duel Arena." said Yugi as he walked to his friends' positions.

"Sure but the elevator can't take too much weight so I'll take Yugi and the ladies first then I'll pick you guys up." said Duke as he called the elevator up then the elevator doors open and he entered it with Yugi joining in. The Trix stands before them, glanced at each other then they stepped in the elevator. The elevator doors closed and they ascend upward. Knowing they are going to get bored of slow transportation, Darcy popped the question.

"What are these cards called?" asked Darcy.

"They are _Duel Monster_ , famous card game created by the world's famous Game Master, **Maximilian Pegasus**. It was very popular world-wide with Dungeon Dice Monster following up and it comes in several Attribute: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Dark and Light." said Duke.

"So each of these...monsters belongs to each Attributes?" asked Darcy.

"Correct. For example, witches, undead, mages and dark creatures belongs to Dark Attribute." said Duke.

"Interesting." said Darcy as she rubbed her chins.

"So Pegasus is a warlock?" asked Stormy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! No, Mr. Pegasus is no warlock. He is a brilliant man and was known to be unbeatable. Yugi here is the first to beat him fair and square." chuckled Duke, which made the Trix very confused.

"But I sensed dark power..." muttered Darcy. The elevator made a _ding_ and the elevator doors slide open. They stepped out into the room similar as the Dungeon Dice Arena except the Dice Tower were replaced with the starship-shaped Duel Towers and the arena's pattern are much wider.

"Because we are going to settle this via Duel Monster, that means you cannot use magics. If you do any magics, you immediately lose." said Yugi.

"Very well." Icy did a power-up stance and reverted back to her then glanced at the cameras filming the scene. "You usually record the duels?" she asked.

"Only here and at the Tournaments." answered Duke as he snapped his fingers and a staff approached them with a box and set it down. "I'm going to bring the others." he said as he enter the elevators and descend down.

"What are in this box?" asked Icy as she kneel down and open the box, revealing several booster packs.

"Those are booster packs. A perfect way to get your Starter Deck." said Yugi.

"How many cards should we use?" asked Stormy.

"You can only have 30 Cards so choose only one Booster Pack." said Yugi. Icy frowned deeply and bit her lips. For the first time of her life, she had to battle a mortal without using any magics but if she can get the King of Duelist to join the Trix and defeat the Winx Club once and for all, she'll play his game. She kneel down and picked up some booster packs then she felt something in her heart. Her eyes glowed brightly and saw a powerful ice aura emanating within the Booster Pack so she began to dig through the packs and pulled out a Booster Pack with the pic of a sky-blue serpent-like dragon with ice-shard as scales. The title says "Ice Counter" Booster Pack.

"Ice Counter? My favorite element." grinned Icy as she picked it up, tear open the top and pulled out 30 cards and they are all Water Attribute. "Oooh, you called out to Momma, didn't ya?" cooed Icy when the elevator made a _ding_ and Duke returns with Mrs. Muto (Chibi-Neko) clutching on his leg as she cuddled him. Téa, Joey and Tristan joined in and Icy stood up and faced Yugi. "I got my deck. So, are you ready?" she asked and Yugi just smirked as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

 **YU-GI-OH!**

After a burst of light, Yami Yugi stood in Yugi's place proudly and heroically then he open his eyes and faced Icy with a confident grin.

"Now, we shall take position on the Duel Towers. I'll take the red and you take the blue." said Yami Yugi.

"Blue? You seems to be flattering me, mage. I'll be surprise if you offer ice creams." smirked Icy as she walked toward her tower.

"Did she just- Hey, take that back, you witch!" yelled Téa as she was about to chase after the Queen of Ice but Stormy and Darcy blocked her path.

"Think you can tangle us, mortal?" grinned Stormy.

"Téa, stay back. You saw what they can do." warned Yami Yugi. Téa gazed at Yami and he gave a reassure nod, which she smiled and stepped back among the group.

"Did Yugi suddenly grew up!?" asked Mrs. Muto.

"Grow up? He looks the same as always, though he sounds different when he start dueling so I think it's personality switches." said Duke.

"Okay, now what?" Icy asked.

"Now shuffle your Deck like this." Yami Yugi held up his Strategy Deck and shuffled them then placed them on the lower right corner of the Card Field. Ivy glanced at the Deck and tried shuffling but she messed up and spread the cards around.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Darcy and Stormy then they got blasted by twin hydro cannon and got frozen on the wall.

"SHUDDUP!" yelled Icy as she picked up the cards and start shuffling them again but she spilled them again. She growled in anger then her eyes glowed cyan and the cards levitated by her magic, come together and successfully shuffled themselves. She grabbed it and placed it on the Deck Section. "Okay... Now what?" she asked.

"Now draw out six cards from your deck. Only six." said Yami Yugi as he draw out six cards into his Hand. "Now allow me to explain the rules. Each of us have only 8,000 Life Point and the first one that hits 0 lose the Duel. You can only Summon one monster or spell card in each turn and each cards had various effects BUT! If the cards are destroyed by the monsters or the spell cards, they will be send to the graveyard, located about the Extra Deck slot." explained Yami Yugi as he pointed at the 3rd card space above the 2nd space and the Deck.

"Extra Deck?" asked Icy.

"If you had more then 30 Cards, you place the other halves above the Deck. They cannot be used until you ran out of Deck but some cards can utilize the Extra Deck directly. Speaking of running out, if you ran out of Deck and all your cards are in the Graveyard, you automatically lose the Duel. Now, since you are new to the Duel Monster, you summon first." said Yami Yugi. Icy gazed at her Hand and noticed the cards are in different colors: 4 orange and one green.

* _... They are in color code. Now let's see... This one looks fearsome and dashing._ * Icy gave a cold grin as she held out one card then placed it on the field, face-up. The card materialized on the arena then a monster emerged from the card itself. It was a young male mage who was dressed in a smooth uniform that left his shoulders exposed and are colored blue/ice-blue/white, had gems on the gauntlets, ice-like crown and silver white hair. In his hands was a staff that has a giant snowflake on top. "Alright, I had summoned **Cold Enchanter!** " announced Icy as the mage's stats appears: ATK: 1600 & DEF: 1200.

"Good, you had summoned a monster. Now it's my turn. It's time...TO DUEL!" shouted Yami Yugi as he held up a card and slapped it on the field. The card materialized and emerged a yellow spherical-shaped robot with magnets on its fingerless hands and head, and it has small brown optic. "Behold my monster, **Beta the Magnet Warrior!** " announced Yami Yugi as Beta's stats appears: ATK: 1700 & DEF: 1600.

"Hey, that monster's attack and defense are higher then mine." Icy noticed.

"Good eye, Miss Ice. The monsters has their own attack powers and defense strength. The position Cold Enchanter and Beta are in is called Attack Position. If you tilt the card to a side-way position, they'll enter in Defense Position. In order to destroy the monster in either position, the attack power has to be higher then the former. Attacking monsters with low attack power will cause no damage, wasting your turn. Some monsters had greater attack power and very low defense strength, or vice versa so know your monsters. As you can see, Beta the Magnet Warrior's attack power is 100 more higher then Cold Enchanter but you can't switch position because I am in the Attack Phase! Beta, slice down the Cold Enchanter!" ordered Yami Yugi.

" _Yah!_ " yelled Beta as he charged in and rammed his magnet against Cold Enchanter, releasing a powerful electro shock and Cold Enchanter exploded into pieces.

"Icy's monster!" exclaimed Darcy and Stormy, who thaw out of the ice.

"Alright, Yugi!" cheered Joey.

"YES!" cheered Mrs. Muto as she hugged Duke, who quickly struggled to break away.

"Grrr..." growled Icy.

"I end my turn. Every time we end the turn, we do the following: Deck Phase, draw one card from your Deck, Summon Phase, call out your monsters, Set Phase, set the Spell and Trap Cards, Attack Phase, attack the opponent's monsters and End Phase, end your turn." explained Yami Yugi.

"Spell and Trap Cards?" asked Icy.

"Ah, I knew I forgot something. Tell me, Miss Ice, what colors are the cards?" asked Yami Yugi with a grin. Icy frowned then glanced at the cards in her hands.

"I have 4 orange and one green." she answered.

"I have 3 yellow, one orange and one magenta. The monsters that are label yellow are regular monster, nothing special. Monsters that are label by orange code are Effect Monsters. They had special abilities that can be activate by following actions; cards that are label by green color are Spell Cards, which it can be Set in Set Phase by placing them face-down." said Yami Yugi.

"Why face-down?" Icy cocked an eyebrow.

"Think of it as a surprise attack. You can set the cards face-down in either position to mask the monster's ID, attack powers and defense. Some Effect Monsters can activate its ability if they are flipped face-up. The magenta cards are Trap Cards. You might understand its meaning, now it's your turn." said Yami Yugi. Icy glanced at her Deck and narrow her eyes as she re-phrase the steps.

* _Deck Phase..._ * Icy draw one card from her Deck then she selected one card, check its stats then placed it face-down in Defense Position. Next, she pulled out a Spell Card and placed it face-down beneath the Monster Space, which it materialized on the arena. Since her monster is face-down... "I end my turn." she said. Yami Yugi gave a smirk as he drew one card then pulled out one card and placed on the field.

"Now I summon **Alpha the Magnet Warrior!** " announced Yami Yugi as a silver/red humanoid robot emerged next to Beta. Like Beta, it has magnets on its face, shoulders and it wields a shield and sword. The stats are: ATK: 1400 & DEF: 1700. "Now I set one card face-down." said Yami Yugi as he set a card.

* _He set the magenta card. I better be careful._ * thought Icy.

"Now, Beta, attack the card!" ordered Yami Yugi and Beta charged in and punched the face-down card. It flipped up and emerged a blue-skinned short, chubby dragon with red eyes then it exploded as it screamed.

"My **Snow Dragon**...hehehehe...Hehehehehe! HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Icy and Yami Yugi raised an eyebrow.

* _Why is she laughing?_ * wondered Yugi.

"Icy, are you okay?" asked Darcy.

"Did she flipped?" asked Joey.

"Ha ha ha! You haven't realize what Booster Pack I choose, didn't ya?!" she asked

"You expect me to believe you already know the rule?" he asked, annoyed.

"No...but the cards spoke to me and I discovered the true reason why the Booster Pack is called...Ice Counter." she grinned evilly.

"Ice Counter?!" asked Yami Yugi.

"Ice Counter? I don't recall having those Booster Packs!?" exclaimed Duke.

"Since you destroyed my precious Snow Dragon, I had placed a Ice Counter on Alpha!" laughed Icy as she thrusted her hand and suddenly, Alpha was encased by a chilling, sub-zero aura then the card got frozen.

"What the?!" gasped Yami Yugi.

"Hey, she used magic!" yelled Tristan.

"Oh no, it's not magic. It's Snow Dragon's special ability. The cards told me that the Ice Counter freezes the monsters it targeted. Sure, they can still attack but you can't change its position!" grinned Icy.

"I see but you have no monsters on the field so I'll continue my attack at your life points! Go, Alpha!" ordered Yami Yugi and Alpha dash in and slashed the Duel Tower, which Icy shield herself. She felt no pain but her Life Point went from 8000 to 6600.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Darcy and Stormy.

"YEAH!" cheered Mrs. Muto and Téa.

"Heh..." smirked Icy as she draw a card from her deck then spotted one monster. "Now I am summoning **The Sorceress of the Ice Barrier** in Defense Position." Icy placed the card on Defense and emerged a beautiful Japanese mage with a very long ebony hair and has a four-winged bird-like creature on her shoulder. Her stats are: ATK: 0  & DEF: 2500 "Your monsters doesn't have any firepowers to penetrate the Sorceress' powerful defense." smirked Icy as she end her turn.

"..." Yami Yugi drew out a card then placed the card face-down in defense position then set a card. Icy proceed her turns and summons another Snow Dragon in attack position.

"I think it's time for the Spell Card." Icy flipped the Spell Card and it was...I can't describe it so... " **Monster Reborn!** " she yelled and the Spell Card had resurrected Snow Dragon from before and appears on the field. "Now I have 3 monsters!" grinned Icy.

"Oh man!" said Joey.

"Very impressive." said Yami Yugi as he draw a card then placed the card face-down on the field, Defense Position then set another card. "Now, Beta, destroy the Snow Dragon!" yelled Yami Yugi and Beta destroyed the Snow Dragon #1.

"Idiot! Now I'll place Ice Counter on Beta!" she announced and Beta become frozen by the chilling aura.

"Grr!" growled Yami Yugi.

"She's already winning..." muttered Téa.

"...Plan carefully." mouthed Mrs. Muto.

"Now it's my turn." Icy draw one card then she held up a card then read the info. "Keh! I am giving up the Sorceress and Snow Dragon to Special Summon..." Icy held up the card and, as Snow Dragon and Sorceress of the Ice Barrier were sent to the Graveyard, she placed the card down, face-up then emerged a powerful female mage with ice-shard-like crown, blonde hair, long beautiful cape and wield a powerful snowflake staff. Her mouth was conceal by the battlemask. " **Ice Master!** " she announced and the stats are: ATK: 2500 & DEF: 2000.

"Whoa, look at the stats!" said Joey.

"How can Yugi get out of this one!" wondered Tristan.

"Oh yeah, Icy!" cheered Darcy and Stormy.

"Now...Ice Master, attack Beta The Magnet Warrior!" ordered Icy.

"Hmph." scoffed Ice Master as she thrusted her staff and unleashed a powerful blizzard.

"Activating Trap Card! **Magic Cylinder!** " yelled Yami Yugi as he flipped the Trap Card face-up then twin cylinders appears with "?" around it. The first cylinder went in front of Beta and completely absorbed the attack.

"WHAT!" gasped Icy.

"Now I shall send the Blizzard Attack to you!" said Yami Yugi as the second cylinder launch the blizzard attack directly at Icy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Icy as she shield herself and withstood the blast. Her Life Points went from 6600 to 4100. "Argh...You...You...B*****!" screamed Icy in rage.

"Watch your mouth." chuckled Yami Yugi as he held up his finger and wagged it. He draw a card then he held up a Spell Card. "I'll activate the Spell Card: **Pot of Greed**!" announced Yami Yugi then the green/blue pot with a creepy, greedy face appears before Yami Yugi then two green hands emerged from the pot's head and gave him two extra cards.

"Hey, that pot gave him extra cards!" complained Stormy.

"That is the Pot of Greed's ability. Now I can flip the card face-up and summon **Gamma the Magnet Warrior!** " The card flipped up and emerged a large pink-alloyed robot with magnet around its neck, it has the same physique as Beta but has wider feet, a pair of wings and has "N" and "S" on his wings and torso. It was in defense stance and the stats: ATK: 1500 & DEF: 1800.

"Three Magnet Warriors... What are you planning?" she wondered.

"I will set another monster in defense stance face-down then I'll set a card." said Yami Yugi, ending his turn.

"Heh. Now I'll activate Ice Master's special ability! Freeze Gamma!" ordered Icy and Ice Master held up her staff and cast a spell, creating a freezing aura around Gamma. "Now Gamma is stuck in defense stance! Next, I'll summon **Frostbite Wolf!** " announced Icy as she set a card and emerged a giant wolf with ice shards on its fur, has massive ice-encased claws bound in chains, has metal collar and blue eyes.

"GRRRAAAR!" he growled as the stats shows: ATK: 1400 & DEF: 1200.

"Now I'll activate his special ability!" said Icy, making Mrs. Muto and co. exclaimed in shock. Frostbite Wolf growls then let out a howl as a powerful blizzard struck down on Beta and Alpha, causing the aura to expand and the armors began to freeze.

"You add more Ice Counters on Alpha and Beta?!" asked Yami Yugi.

"Chillin', no?" she quipped. "Now! Attack, my monsters!" ordered Icy and Frostbite Wolf charged toward Alpha.

"I activate the Trap Card!" ordered Yami Yugi.

"ANOTHER!?" snapped Icy as the **Mirror Force** card flipped face-up then created a powerful energy barrier that withstood Frostbite Wolf's attacks, which it was redirect it and obliterated not only Frostbite Wolf but Ice Master as well. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed in horror and anger.

"Now it's my turn! * **draw a card** * I shall offer up Alpha, Beta and Gamma as Tribute to call forth their mightiest form." Yami Yugi held up a card and placed it on the field. Alpha, Beta and Gamma becomes an embodiment of energy then mold together in one spot. It emerged as Alpha but the armors are silver, gain "S" and "N" plates on the palms and knees, as well as on the sword's guard, gain Beta's hands as shoulders and his face alloyed on Alpha's face with Gamma's visor and finally, he has Gamma's wings. "Behold the fusion of the Magnet Warriors: **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!** " he announced as the stats appears: ATK: 3500 & DEF: 3850.

"AH!" gasped Darcy and Stormy.

"Alright! Yugi is in the game!" cheered Joey.

"You had us worried there for a bit, buddy." smiled Tristan.

"Oh no!" cringed Icy.

"I'll flip the card up and summon the Mighty Mage!" shouted Yami Yugi as the card flipped up and emerged the said Monster. "Now! Attack her Life Point!" ordered Yami Yugi. Valkyrion charged in and swung his sword, slashing the Duel Tower, reducing the Life Point from 4100 to 600 then Mighty Mage land the final strike and reduced it to 0.

"Alright, Yugi!" cheered Téa.

"Three cheers for the King of Duel!" said Joey.

"Icy...lost..." muttered Darcy.

"Guess I won't be joining you now." chuckled Yami Yugi.

"...Is that so?" she asked in a deep, vicious tone.

"...?" Yami Yugi cocked his eyebrow. Icy leapt on the Duel Town and summons a massive surge of ice aura.

"ICY! **GLOOMIX!** " yelled Icy as she did a stance and transformed into her Witch form then the glowing collar appears around her neck then she start freezing the entire room. "NO ONE DARES TO MOCK ICY AND HUMILIATE HER! YOU SHALL PAY!" yelled Icy as she clapped her hands and generated a large magical symbol, preparing her attacks and Yami Yugi cringed as he prepare himself to evade. Suddenly Icy vanished in a burst of dark power.

"She's gone?!" asked Duke.

"Icy, where-" before Stormy finish, she vanished in the instant as well.

"Stormy-" Darcy vanished as well.

"W-Where did they go!?" asked Joey. Yami Yugi remained sweating as he felt that dark power.

* _That feeling. It's the same feeling as Pegasus when he used the Millennium Eye._ * thought Yugi.

* * *

The Trix materialized back in the library of the unknown fortress and Icy, not aware of her new surrounding, unleashed a barrage of ice lance across the room. All the ic lance were shattered and absorbed into the palm of a mysterious figure. It was a man of 40+, wore a maize/brown warlock uniform, white gloves, had a cold glare and his hair are blonde that reached to his waist.

"Is that how you greet your Master?" frowned the man in a cold, powerful voice.

" **Valtor!?** You brought us back here!?" snapped Icy.

"Yes, I did. I came back here to plan our next move on collecting the rest of the **Codex** but I noticed you are missing so I spend minutes locating your **Dragon's Flame** 's essence." frowned Valtor.

"You made us retreated from a stupid mortal who had powerful magic?!" complained Stormy.

"Mortal Mage? Keh heh heh, a petty fantasy. There is no mortal who had such powerful magic...Now talk." he frowned.

"We liberated you from the **Omega Dimension**! That doesn't mean we obey you!" frowned Icy then suddenly, a demonic-red magical seal with Dragon icon appears beneath Icy and produced a very powerful heatwave that rival the Sun's. "AAAHH! T-Too hot...Melting...HELP!" cried Icy as she collapsed on her knees and her body start emanating vapors.

"ICY!" exclaimed Stormy then grew extremely enraged. " **Stormy, the Queen of Storm! Gloomix!** " shouted Stormy as she did a transformation stance and become engulfed by a swirling twister then emerged as a Gloomix Witch. She clapped her hands hard, creating a booming thunder then slowly part her hands as it generated a wild electrical energy then launched a powerful electro beam but Valtor caught it, drained the energy into his body then his body emanated a dark-red flaming aura and discharged a powerful flamethrower that took form of a dragon, tackled Stormy and start swirling her around in circle, forming a flaming vortex that cut off the oxygen by the air. Stormy start suffocating as she clutched her throat while the heat scorches her skins. Darcy quickly transformed into her Gloomix Witch form and command the shadows around the library to grab Valtor but his aura expanded and created a powerful light, burning the shadow claws to ashes then he snapped his fingers and launch a small light orb, which impacted Darcy and slammed her against the wall then it start burning her inside-out, causing her to scream in agonizing pain.

"Hmph." Valtor canceled his spell attacks and the Trix collapsed on the ground, reverted back to their default form and began to sluggishly recover.

"Y...Y..." gasped Stormy.

"Must I remind you that my Dragon's Flame is the Fusion of Great Dragon and Shadow Phoenix's powers? You will obey me for I am the offspring of your Ancestral Witches and the only thing that can harm me is the **Water Star** but even the Winx knew wielding the Water Star is risky...for now! Now answer me of your- What is this?" Valtor noticed Icy's Ice Counter Deck scattered around the floor. He snapped his fingers and his magic gather them all, shuffled them and present it to him as he grabbed it and start looking at the cards. "Where...did you get this cards?" asked Valtor. Icy slowly stood up in pain, Stormy was breathing rapidly to catch some air and Darcy approached Valtor in pain.

"T-Those are Duel Monsters cards... We got one Booster Pack from that mortal mage..." panted Darcy.

"Duel Monsters?! Describe the mage!" ordered Valtor.

"Well, he is a teenager with bizarre spiky hair with yellow bangs in front, purple eyes and he wore the golden pyramid. He stated it was one of 'Millennium Item'." explained Darcy.

"Millennium Item!? Ha ha ha ha...Keh heh heh...HA HA HA HA!" laughed Valtor in his best evil laugh ever.

"What's so funny?" asked Icy.

"For once...For once, the Ancestral Witches' descendants had succeed something I failed for centuries!" laughed Valtor.

"You mean, you had been trying to use Inter-dimensional Teleportation spell for centuries and failed?" asked Darcy, which Stormy had the urge to laugh.

"Despite of having the Dragon's Flame and my level of powers, I was unable to fully activate the incantation to travel to the alternate reality but it seems you ladies achieved it somehow." said Valtor as he gazed at the deck with intrest.

"We used the powers of Gloomix and combined together into Mega Trix." said Icy as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, the Shadow Phoenix's Darkness... Of course! What have you learn about Duel Monsters?" he asked.

"Well, some guy named after a winged horse created these card games for entertainment and games and that mage is known as the King of Duelist, which it's why Icy lost." Darcy explained.

"How naive are you. That is not the origin of these Duel Monsters. These cards are called **Shadow Cards** , created by powerful mages in the Ancient Egyptian era of that reality. The cards are crafted by dark powers, which enslaves powerful monsters from their era and used them to battle other nations via Shadow Game, the precursor of Duel Monster. They done this to avoid killing but then the Shadow Cards grew very dangerous and uncontrollable, especially the mightiest cards of all, the **Egyptian God Cards**. That mage is none other then Pharoah Atem, whose soul was sealed with the Millennium Puzzle after sealing his rival in the Millennium Item then remain there for 3000 years. These Shadow Cards are marked Forbidden as they are too dangerous to be use, which it's why Pegasus created a new set of Shadow Card now called as Duel Monsters." explained Valtor.

"So that world wasn't created by Great Dragon?" asked Icy.

"No... Girls, we now have a change of plan. We are heading back into that reality." said Valtor.

"Why!?" asked Icy.

"There are three Egyptian God Cards: **Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra** and **Obelisk the Tormentor**. Their powers are so great that their stats are X000, meaning they have enough powers to even surpass the Dragon's Flame!" he answered.

"If we had those..."

"...The Winx..."

"...the Magic Dimension and Earth..."

"WILL BE OURS!" cheered the Trix as they gave out the sexiest evil laughter ever. **(A/N: Really, their evil laughter sounds sexy.)**

"First thing first, we better armed ourselves with Card Decks and learn every rules so Atem won't get in our way." said Valtor as he gave an evil grin.

* * *

 **To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Living In A New Rule**

 **Richard: Finally! The story continues! Let's not delay any more! There won't be new opening intro so we'll stick with the basic intro. Also, the Battle City Saga will be heavily altered due of new visitors.**

* * *

 _Recap: In an alternate reality where Magic are dominated across the stars, the evil trio of witches known as the Trix were attempting to find new ways of ridding their arch-nemesis, the Winx Club, until they stumble upon a powerful inter-dimensional spell that allows an individuals to travel between realities. By using the power of their once-lost Gloomix and the powerful fusion, Mega Trix, they arrived in an alternate reality where they confronted Yugi Muto and the Spirit of Pharaoh Atem. Beaten by the game of Duel Monsters, the Trix were sent back home by Valtor, an ancient enemy of the Fairies and offspring of Ancestral Witches. Valtor was very pleased of the new discovery and plans to attain the Egyptian God Cards in order to conquer both worlds. But first, they need to familirize the Duel Monster and rid the Earth's most heroic King of the Duel Monsters, Yugi Muto!_

* * *

# _Opening Intro: Yu-Gi-Oh theme song_ #

The intro began with a flute-like instrument playing a music in a mysterious tone as a young Japanese boy appears on-screen, eyes closed and hands held out from his sides. He looks like around 12-14, wore a male Domino High uniform (blue jacket and pants, white shirt with closed buckled collar and a large set of Ankh cufflinks), a pair of blue/white sneakers and has a unique spikey hair style: five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with magenta sheen along the edges, and multiple long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe. Around his neck, tied by a chain, was an upside-down pyramide-like item with the Eye of Wdjat emblazon upon it. As soon as the camera zoomed out, two images of the boy appears on both side of the screen: the left was the boy, whose eyes are colored purple, and on the right was the same boy but aged around 15-17 with a serious look in his eyes, has blonde-lightning streaks across his hair and has a cool smile. The pyramid item began to glow very brightly then the music kicked up with the man chanting "Yu" over and over as the scene shows the teenager standing in the spotlight dramatically as if he finished his transformation of sort.

Two different characters, all identical but different heights and age, rotating around several times as their faces flashes on-screen one at a time. The teenager stands firmly in the next scene then his shadow divided into two, matching the characters' appearances as the man said:

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

The scene shows the mystical rings with Egyptian symbols spun rapidly as a powerful blue energy rose up from the center. Multiple scenes of various events was shown in 1.5 seconds then shows the scene of an explosion. The scene shows a mysterious figure rising out from the mystical portal within the hallway, an Asian mage in a purple armors appears and swung his staff to execute his attack, next was a blue winged dragon belching flame, followed up with a swordsman swinging his sword at the screen then finally a giant skeleton-like demon link his claws together, surge electric energy and thrust his claws forward to attack.

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

The next scene shows the silver-haired man, who was between the age of 30-40, dressed in a red suit, sitting on a chair and has a mysterious golden Eye of Wdjat on his left eye as several cards appear on the background. The follow-up scene shows a lightning bolt struck an old man who was with the teenager and his friends then he appears on the TV screen in static. The teenager gave a surprised shock expression while the boy's image appears beside, sharing the same expression.

The next scene shows the teenaged character holding out a card as he faces his off-screen opponent.

"It's time to Du-Du-DUEL!" he yelled as he slammed the card on the Duel Platform's field. The scene instantly switched to the full-front angle of the teenager, silhouetted in flame-like appear, blank eyes and the rainbow-colored Eye of Wdjat appears on his forehead. The music kicks up as they introduce the heroes' friends: a dirty-blonde haired teenager with green jacket, a brown-haired man, a red-head girl with the female Domino High uniform and a serious yet cool man with a blue jacket and a grim glare.

The semi-final scene shows the gang facing at the silver-haired man then follow up with the young boy reach out his hand for his grandfather's soul as he fade away then the teenager held out one card from the other 4 in his left hand then held the card up high as five monsters appears around him.

The intro end with the main title, along with the man shouting: "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

# _End Song_ #

* * *

The scene opens up to the typical alleyway in Tokyo then a sudden gale blew from the center and send trash and objects flying in four direction before a spark of electrical energy materialized and began to spirally grow into a large size, nearly consume the whole alleyway before shrink down and burst open like broken glass sphere, revealing Valtor and the Trix, in the new attires.

Icy now wore a turquoise over-the-shoulder shirt with a V-neck beneath the cobalt jacket that lacks sleeves. She has dark blue jeans that covers her thighs and wears a pair of teal-colored high-heel. She got herself some new accessories: snowflake-theme earrings, ice-diamond-theme necklace with a large diamond, and snowflakes-theme bracelets, and carried a fuzzy white purse around her shoulder. She changed her hair style by cutting them to hanging around the border of her ears.

Stormy now wears a brown tank top and a pale-blue half-torn jeans, wore a pair of tan sandals and she got two accessories: A pair of tornado-theme earrings and a small spherical purse. Stormy changed her hair style to be shoulder-length and used gel to her hair gain lightning-like hair style.

Darcy has a more formal attires such as lemon-yellow buttoned shirt with folded collar, smooth violet jeans with wide ankles, a pair of black low-heel shoes and her accessories are: a pair of eight-pointed star earrings, an indigo glasses, carried a lavender purse and her hair style are long, perfectly combed hair that reached to her lower back.

As for Valtor, he transformed himself into a young teenager and had his own attires: a T-Shirt with a northeast diagonal flaming streak that divide it in two colors: red-orange and midnight-black, tan jeans, a pair of brown shoes, a cool red/black shade and maintain his original hair, and wore his original elegant jacket.

"So...this is the dimension next door. I expected more...advancement then the common ones from our dimension's Earth." said Valtor in a teen voice as he walked out of the alleyway and noticed the era of the city.

"Oh they are advanced. They build machines to release the creatures out of their prisons for a limited time and for the sake of their games. So sad." smirked Icy.

"Excuse me, madam." said Valtor as he approached a woman and she glanced at him. "Is there a store that sells Booster Packs and manual?" asked Valem.

"Kid, do I look like a tour guide?" she scoffed as she placed her hand on her hip and gave a sass look. Valtor lower his shade and gave a death glare, zapping the woman's eyes with dark energy. She yelped in pain then she flopped her arms down then fell over half-way with a dead gaze and drooling mouth.

"Try again." he said strictly.

"There are the famous store known as _Kame Game_ that sells various of Booster Packs as well as giving manuals for beginners. If you want Dungeon Dices, go to the Game Shop, which it was several blocks away from _Kame Game_." she answered emotionless.

"Thank you. You can resume your business." he said as he snapped his fingers and she snapped out of the trance, looked around in confusion then walked away.

"Pfft! He did it better then us..." frowned Stormy.

"Let's head down to the _Kame Game_ , ladies. And don't make a scene." he said nonchalantly as he walked ahead while Stormy attempted to strangle Valtor but Icy and Darcy held her back in comical fashion.

* * *

Back at _Kame Game_ , Yugi was helping his grandfather cleaning up the store before opening hours.

"So Yugi, just who was that woman?" asked Grandpa Muto as he sweep the floor to gather some dust in one single spot.

"I dunno. She's an odd woman but she was very dangerous with her personality. Whoever she was, she thinks I'm a warlock because of this Millennium Puzzle." answered Yugi as he held up his relic.

"Hmmm... Well, just be careful next time." Solomon advised his grandson.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." smiled Yugi as he brought the box containing new Booster Packs and start placing them on the hook. He then aid his grandfather on sweeping the floor while Mrs. Muto walked down the stairs and approached Yugi.

"Yugi, can you accompany me to the supermarket? I have a huge shopping to do." she said.

"But Grandpa needs-" Solomon cupped his grandson's shoulder with a sincer smile.

"Don't worry. Spent times with your mother, okay? I got everything under control here." he said. Yugi smiled and nodded then he placed the broom in its original place then joined his mother to go buy some foods. After they left, Solomon flipped the sign and walked back to the counter then held up his hand and began the countdown. "Five...four...three...two...one!" Once he hit zero, many teenagers march into the store with excitement as they start browsing around the store. Solomon was proud to see people buying cards and even give advise to them whenever they needed some. Unbeknownst to him, Valtor and the Trix entered the store among the crowd and the warlock glanced around with curiosity.

"My, I never knew the store can be very interesting for a non-magic dimension." Valtor said as he glanced at the metal box that contains a lot of cards. Icy was licking her ice cream while Stormy and Darcy searched around.

"What are we looking for?" asked Stormy.

"If the Booster Pack called out to Icy, then there must be some Booster Packs for us. Plus, manual." answered Darcy.

"I hate reading manual!" grumbled Stormy. Icy observed her surrounding then noticed Solomon Muto, which she quickly turned away and licked her ice cream nervously.

* _That old man looks just like the warlock! That means...if he finds us...Oh man._ * thought Icy then Valtor held up the picture of white dragon with blue eyes to her.

"Look, Icy. Now that is a dragon." he said with a grin.

" **B-Blue Eyes White Dragon**... Wow, his Attack Power is very high." said Icy.

"He might be useful but we need a manual to learn the basic of the Shadow Cards and a worthy opponent to warm up our skills." he said.

"Well, we better make haste. That old man looks just like that warlock boy and I think he lives here." she hastily warned Valtor.

"My my...Scare of a young boy with a ghost trapped in a small puzzle-like relic?" he asked with an amusing grin.

"Don't make me freeze you to death." hissed Icy as she crushed her cone, spilling melting cream on her hand and the floor.

"Feel free to do so." smirked Valtor as he walked away. Icy immediately held up her hand and start channeling her magic but in mid-charge, she balled up her fist and stop the build up as she groaned in frustration and lowered her arm. At the other side, Darcy continued carefully search the card bins for the Booster Pack of her desire.

"None. They don't seem my taste." she whispered. Suddenly, she felt a familiar ominous feeling then a sudden pulse of unseen force phased the reality, causing everyone and everything to be frozen in darkness. "W-Wha... What the..." she stammered as she glanced around in confusion then she heard a whisper. "Who's there?" she asked. The whispers continue speaking in an ominous way and Darcy remained fearless, feeling that it's testing her. A ominous violet aura shines on the corner of her left eye and she turned to find a Booster Pack. 2 actually hanging on the hook. She approached it as the whispers grew louder and louder and she held out her hand. "You're calling to me. You know I'm the Queen of Darkness." she said with a small smile as she grabbed the Booster Packs then engulfed the whole area in a bright light before reverting to normal, causing time to resume as if nothing happen. Darcy held up the Booster Pack and it has the image of a young Transylvanian boy with pale-white skin, albino hair and blood-red eyes sitting in front of a mirror and a glowing vampire bat. The title says: "Vampire Deck". "Vampires...the perfect warriors of darkness." she giggled softly as she hugged her booster packs.

In the far corner of the store, Stormy was darting from bins to bins, searching for her Booster Packs until she spotted a Booster Pack with an electrical dinosaur-like monster on it.

"Oh that's for me-OOF!" she exclaimed as she got shoved by a boy and he snatched the Booster Pack.

"I found it!" he beamed. Stormy shot her deranged pupils at the boy and her body start arcing bio-electricity.

"Oh he did not!" hissed Stormy as she amped her nails with electricity but she suddenly felt a powerful gale that blew her forward. Once more, time frozen around her and the whole store got consumed by a massive bank of cloud, lightning bounced about and thunder clapped. "What is this? Feels...like I belong to it. Oh wait! I'm Queen of Storm! Ha ha ha...Ah... Behind me?" she wondered as she turned and saw 2 Booster Packs with electrical aura. It has a picture of cloud-like dragon and was named "Cloudian Deck. "Ah! Storms, cloud, lighting! Perfect for meee~!" sang Stormy as she grabbed the packs and hugged it as the fog died out. Valtor approached her and held out his hand.

"Give it to me." he said.

"NO! Get your own!" she hissed.

"Idiot brat, I'm gonna pay them! You expect we walk out without buying the Booster Packs? Villain or not, keep a low profile, will you?" frowned Valtor as he held up a second Ice Counter pack, the Vampire Deck and 5 boxes of Dungeon Dices. "I got these dices as well and found my own taste." he held up the "Dark Magician Deck" which has the image of a blue-skinned warlock with strange mage-like armor designs like Mana but with two horns and carried a long rod.

"...Fine." she sighed as she gave him the Cloudian Deck. As Valtor approached Solomon Muto with some money, the Trix gathered around and whispered among each others.

"Why does Valtor gets the dibs on this mission!? We discovered this world first!" pouted Stormy.

"He seems to know alot of Shadow Cards and as I hate it to admit, Icy easily got beaten by that warlock due of lacking knowledge with the cards. He was toying with her all along." said Darcy.

"Agree! Challenging me when I know nothing!" growled Icy in anger. Valtor then approached them and gave them the Booster Packs and Dice Boxes.

"I bought the manual. Let's go." he said as he head outside, with the Trix reluctantly followed him.

* * *

Hours later, Valtor spend times searching for something and left the Trix alone in the pack. Icy was mastering her scuffling while Stormy observed the dices and Darcy reading the manual.

"How can anyone tell what monsters are contained in this dice?" asked Stormy as she observed the symbols.

"The manual stated the dices contains the monsters related with the Booster Packs and can be summon depending what level is the Summon Crest and the name you called out. Memorized the names and you'll guess who'll be summoned. Valtor also bought the Duel Monster Biography of this year edition." said Darcy.

"I wonder who shall test our skills?" asked Icy.

"We can duel each other and master it but Valtor wants to challenge someone worthy of testing his skills." said Darcy.

"Bah! All I want is crushing these Winx Club like the maggots they really are!" grinned Stormy as she caught the dices and tighten her fist, gesturing her statement. Darcy ceased reading and glance around.

"Where is Valtor? He's been gone for hours." sighed Darcy in annoyance, ignoring the sound of thunder nearby.

* * *

#2 hours earlier#

"Hello there. Care to duel?" asked Valtor as he faced a group of bodyguards protecting a young, wild-haired Japanese boy with serious eyes and black hair. He was very confused of Valtor's request and the bodyguards were very cautious.

"Why? I don't know you and I don't have my Deck with me." said the boy.

"I know you have the Deck with you. It's on the holster." smirked Valtor as he pointed at the boy's belt where the Card Holster rest. He glanced at it then growled at him.

"You're picking a fight!?" he complained.

"Young Kaiba, at ease. If this child wished to Duel you, he'll have to get through me." frowned the bodyguard as he held up a Duel Disk, a portable wrist-held device made for Dueling outside of the Duel Towers. It has wing-blade-like arm for setting Monster Cards while several opening in the middle for setting Spell Cards, 3 holsters that are meant to store Card Decks, Extra Deck and Used Cards. On the top are the dial for Life Points.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Valtor.

"This is the Duel Disk, the newest method of dueling outside of Duel Arena." smirked the man.

"Ha ha ha ha! Intriguing!" grinned Valtor as he snapped his fingers and the shadow of the Duel Disk split away from the item then mold into a duplicate Duel Disk but with fierce designs of Shadow Phoenix.

"W-WHAT THE!?" exclaimed the bodyguards then the new Duel Disk swoop in and equipped on Valtor's wrist then he shed his disguise and emerged in his true form.

"Then let's duel!" smirked Valtor as he held out the Dark Magician Deck, scuffle it and inserted into his Duel Disk.

"Grr! Very well but don't think that if you win, we can let you go freely!" frowned the man.

"We got your back, Geno." said his allies.

"B-Be careful." stuttered the Kaiba boy, as if he feels he seen that dark power before. The Duel Disks fired a small pod on the west and east of the field then projected rainbowish light that covered the area and died out. Nothing change but Valtor grinned.

"I see, holographic field. To enable to cards to manifest before us." he grinned.

"Your move." frowned Geno.

"Very well." said Valtor as he enters Draw Phase and draw out 6 Cards. In Summon Phase, he pulled out a card and slapped it on the Duel Disk's wing, thus projecting the holographic form of the card in larger size in front of Valtor. "I bring out the **Skilled Dark Magician!** " he declared as the card flipped face-up and generated a pillar of light, conjuring a humanoid Duel Monster with heavy mage robe with crescent moon on the helmet and carried a standard rod.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Skilled Dark Magician**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack Power: 1,900**

 **Defense Strength: 1,700**

* * *

"And I set two cards." smirked Valtor as he inserted two Cards in the Set Slots, thus materialized behind Skilled Dark Magician. "Your turn." he said.

"Hmph!" scoffed Geno as he drew 6 cards then set a Monster face-down then held a card and set it as well.

"Trying to catch me off guard? Very well, I'll play along." shrugged Valtor as he drew one card then summoned it. "I summoned the **Magician's Rod!** " he announced as the card summoned an embodiment of magic energy taken the astro form of a magician-like humanoid Duel Monster and wields the rod with sharp blade over the orb.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Magician's Rod**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack Power: 1,600**

 **Defense Strength: 100**

* * *

"Now I'll activate the Magician's Rod's special effect!" commanded Valtor.

"Ahhh.." the astro-image being gave a exhale and rose its rod up, generating a bright light then conjures a card before Valtor, he grabbed it and add it to his hand.

"Now... I activated the Spell Card!" Valtor pulled out one card and show it to Genos. It has the image of a magic wand.

"T-The **Wonder Wand**?!" cringed Genos.

"I thought those cards are yet to be release in public stores!?" baffled the bodyguard.

"I equipped it to the Magician's Rod and behold his new attack power!" smirked Valtor as the Wonder Wand was conjure before the astro-image and it grabbed it and spun it before dropping in attack stance. Its attack power rose up by 500, becoming 2,100.

"Grrr..." frowned Genos.

"Now! ATTACK!" commanded Valtor.

"YAH!" grunted the Magician's Rod as it spun both rods then thrust them forward and channel magic aura into one point then fired twin magic beams, forcing the card to flipped up and summoned a giant hornet-like Duel Monster with a large curved blade for an arm. It was very weak as its ATK and DEF are 700.

"KRRRII!" it screeched as it shattered into pieces by the attacks but the beam continued its path and struck Genos.

"GYYAAAAAHH!" exclaimed Genos in pain. Of course, he's not in pain and just screamed as a natural reaction since he was bombard by the attack, which was halted by the barrier but regardless his Life Point went from 8,000 to 6,600 since striking through the opponent monster halve its powers to 1,400.

"Ha ha ha ha! How pathetic. You saw my selective monsters and you chose a weak creature? That's not a very wise strategy." sneered Valtor. "But don't relax yet as I still have one more monster! Attack!" ordered Valtor. The Skilled Dark Magician began to chant in unknown language and spun his rod before thrusting upward and conjure a thunderbolt that fired from the sky and impacted Genos.

"ARRGH!" groaned Genos then his LP went from 6,600 to 4,700. * _He's good but not good enough! I must wait for a right chance._ * frowned Genos as he stood up and glared at Valtor.

"Hmm! Hmph!" smirked Valtor as he noticed a counter on Skilled Dark Magician and rose to 1 due of the activation of the spell card. He read the description and decide to set another Spell Card. "End Phase." said Valtor.

"Don't get cocky." said Genos as he draw a card. "I am activating the Field Card: **SOGEN**!" yelled Genos as he held up a card, an extra slot extends from the left edge of the wing and he slapped it there. Suddenly the Field glowed brightly and then beautiful meadow terrian grew on the field.

"Hmm?" Valtor raised an eyebrow.

"Now I summoned the **Enraged Battle Ox!** " Genos summoned a Minotaur-like Duel Monster in crimson/gold battle armors and wields a weapon that is a fused form of a dagger and a battle axe. His face was completely feral and his body produced faint aura of fire.

"RRRRAAAGGHH!" roared the Beast Warrior.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Enraged Battle Ox**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack Power: 1,700**

 **Defense Strength: 1,000**

* * *

"..." Valtor noticed something strange: the Beast-Warrior, after being summoned, suddenly got his Attack Power rose up from 1,700 to 1,900 while his Defense Strength grew to 1,200. "It's seems the new terrain had empowered his ATK and DEF." muttered Valtor.

"Now I activated the Spell Card: **Mystical Moon!** " he flipped his Spell Card then it summoned a full yellow moon in the air. Enraged Battle Ox saw the Moon and his eyes glowed yellow.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOW!" it let out a roar of power and his body flare up in a huge flaming aura then his ATK and DEF increased by 300, becoming 2,200 and 1,500.

"NOW ATTACK!" yelled Genos.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" roared Enraged Battle Ox as he jumped forward and swung his weapon, slicing the Magician's Rod into two.

"Uuugh!" grunted the Spellcaster Monster before exploding like shattered glass. Due of Enraged Battle Ox is 100 higher then Magician's Rod, it cause no Battle Damages. The Wonder Wand got sent to the Graveyard since the equipped monster was banished.

"Now I set the Card." said Genos as he set a card and end his turn.

"Hmph, you surprised me. You powered up your monster twice over in order to annihilate my Magician's Rod." complimented Valtor as he drew a card. Then he slapped a Monster Card on the Field. "I summoned the **Magician's Valkyria!** " said Valtor as he summoned a female humanoid Duel Monster with cyan/gold female mage robe with purple tunic and have long orange-brunette spiked hair. her eyes are sky-blue, have blushes and wield a rod with curved blade. She has multiple orbs on her robe and her rod, and have angelic wing-like images on her back.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Magician's Valkyria**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack Power: 1,600**

 **Defense Strength: 1,800**

* * *

"Now I shall activate the **Spellbook of Organization!** " said Valtor as he activated the Spell Card of three spellbooks surrounded in 2 energy rings. The said rings surrounded his Deck, pulled it out and float over, pulled out 3 cards and show it to Valtor. * _The Eye of Timaeus, Sage's Stone, and Dark Magician Girl. Good._ " smirked Valtor as he grabbed them and shuffle them before returning them on top of the Deck and return it in its place. "I set a card. Your move." smirked Valtor.

"Be careful! He's planning something!" warned the Kaiba boy.

"At ease, Master Kaiba." said the bodyguard as Genos draw a card.

"I summon **Gladiator Beast Andal!** " announced Genos as he summoned an anthropomorphic bear with gladiator armors.

"UUURRRRAAAAAAGGH!" he bellowed.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Gladiator Beast Andal**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Type: Beast-Warrior**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack Power: 1,900**

 **Defense Strength: 1,500**

* * *

Immediately as he was summoned, Sogen field took effect and increased the Beast-Warrior's ATK and DEF by 200, becoming 2,100 and 1,700. He then noticed the Mystical Moon and his eyes glowed yellow then powered up, increasing his stats by 300. He's now ATK 2,400 and DEF 2,000.

"Cocky now?!" grinned Genos. Valtor just retain his grin and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Grrk?! Let's see if you stay smiling! BEAST-WARRIOR, ATTACK!" yelled Genos.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" roared Gladiator Beast Andal as he charged in and threw a power punch at Skilled Dark Magician.

"Magician's Valkyria, now!" ordered Valtor.

"YAH!" yelled Magician's Valkyria as she spun her rod then thrust it at Skilled Dark Magician, casting a spell that projected a barrier around him, stopping Gladiator Beast Andal's power punch. No damages are inflicted.

"WHAT!?" cringed the bodyguards.

"Ha ha ha, the looks of your face. Magician's Valkyria's Special Ability is to project protective barrier to any Spellcaster-type monsters." chuckled Valtor.

"But can it protect herself?!" asked Genos as Enraged Battle Ox let out a mighty roar, powering up then charged toward Magician's Valkyria with his weapon ready.

"Activate Trap Card! **Magician's Defense!** " announced Valtor as he held up the Trap Card that has picture of two Magician girls charging a dark matter together. Magician's Valkyria held up her rod and cast a dark matter orb before spreading into a frontal barrier.

"GRRRAAAAAOOOW!" roared the Enraged Battle Ox as he slammed his weapon against her barrier and let out an explosive burst of energy, shattering the barrier and shoved her back.

"AAAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain before she exploded into fragments and the energy explosion struck Valtor but his LP only reduced to 7,500.

"What? Your LP should've reduce more than that!" wondered Genos

"The Magician's Defense had reduced my Battle Damage in half. It's your Set Phase." said Valtor.

"Grrr! I activated the Pot of Greed!" he said as he held out a Spell Card and summoned the Pot, who gave him two extra Cards. Valtor gave a wild grin as he draw a card then he held up the Spell Card.

"I tributes Skilled Dark Magician to Special Summon a monster." said Valtor as he discard the Spellcaster to the Graveyard then Special Summon a new monster, which it's a blonde-version of Magician's Valkyria with black/magenta/pink robe and wields a rod with yellow curled tip.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data Files**

 **Name: Dark Magician Girl**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attack Power: 2,000**

 **Defense Strength: 1,700**

* * *

"Regardless, my Beast-Warriors are greatly powered up and she cannot survive their wrath." smirked Genos.

"Of course. Which it's why I skip the Attack Phase so I can activate the **Sage's Stone!** " grinned Valtor as he held out the Spell Card with the image of a stone above the ritual symbol. The stone appears before Dark Magician Girl, she grabbed it and start chanting in unknown language before lifting it up and it produced a bright light. Suddenly a new card materialized next to her and emerged a male Spellcaster in the same aspect as Magician's Rod's astro-form but have blue hair, his masculine robe are purple/bronze and wields the green rod.

"D-Dark Magician?" cringed Kaiba boy.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data Files**

 **Name: Dark Magician**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Level: 7**

 **Attack Power: 2,500**

 **Defense Strength: 2,100**

* * *

"But that's not all! I'm activating the **Eye of Timaeus**!" Valtor held up the Spell Card of a Duel Monster Dragon known as Legendary Dragon Timaeus.

"Legendary Dragon Timaeus?! Where did you get those unofficial cards?!" asked Genos.

"Like I would tell you. But I only have one for now. Magicians, which of you wants to combine with Timaeus?" asked Valtor.

"They aren't strong. I can take them. Magia, you tame Timaeus." answered Dark Magician.

" _NANI!?_ " exclaimed the bodyguards.

"T-T-They talked! T-They just spoke to him!" stuttered the Kaiba boy in fear.

"Ready!" grinned Dark Magician Girl with an evil grin.

"ACTIVATION!" announced Valtor as he equipped the card to Dark Magician Girl. The Spell Card materialized beyond Dark Magician Girl then giant claws came out of the card, held grip on the Field then pulled itself out of the card, revealing the Legendary Dragon Timaeus. Dark Magician Girl jumped up and did a somersault before spreading her arms and legs out, producing explosive burst of dark aura as her Magician Robe alter into a dame knight-like armors with turquoise coloring, black boots and magenta tunic, her arms are fully armored, have lightning streak on the sides and her hear spiked up. She ride on Timaeus's back then morphed her rod into a sword.

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Dark Magician Girl.

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRR!" roared Timaeus.

"T-THEY COMBINED INTO A FUSION MONSTER!" exclaimed the bodyguard.

"WITHOUT POLYMERIZATION!?" asked the others.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

 **Level: 7**

 **Attack Power: 2,600**

 **Defense Strength: 1,700**

* * *

"Now try your best to harm them." taunted Valtor as he end his turn.

"Grrr!" growled Genos as he drew a card then gave a grin. "I'm tribute my Duel Monsters for a Special Summon!" announced Genos as he tribute Enraged Battle Ox then Special Summon a muscular anthropomorphic lion Duel Monster with eagle-like wings and scorpion tail.

"RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" roared the Beast-Warrior.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Manticore of Darkness**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attack Power: 2,300**

 **Defense Strength: 1,000**

* * *

Immediately, Sogen and Mystical Moon took an effect on Manticore of Darkness and rose his powers by 500, gaining the ATK 2,800 and DEF 1,500.

"Who's laughing now?!" asked Genos.

"You fool! Magia, I sacrificing a card for your special ability!" said Valtor as he discard one card from his Hand to his Graveyard.

"YYAAAH!" Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight vanished in an instant then Timaeus spun around and slapped Manticore of Darkness back with its tail, stunning it then DMG dive down and sliced him into two with her enchanted sword.

"GRRRRAAAAAOOOW!" it roared in pain before exploded into pieces.

"AHHH!" gasped Genos in horror.

"Now it's my turn since you probably have no Spell Cards in your Hand. Now, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, finish him!" ordered Valtor. They both gave spark of malice in their eyes then Dark Magician spun his rod then thrust it forward, discharging a very powerful dark matter that everything went negative for a sudden then struck Gladiator Beast Adnal hard, banishing him.

"Arrgh!" he groaned.

"You're finished!" Magi jumped off the Legendary Dragon and slashed Genos, reducing his LP from 4,700 to 2,100.

"No..." gasped the Kaiba boy.

"Grr... I...I surrender." he said as he withdraw and turn off his LP, knowing there's no winning chance against two powerful Duel Monsters. But he when looked up, he saw Magi jumped away as Timaeus was inhaling deeply, channeling magical energy into his mouth. "W-Wait! I surrender! You win! No need to keep attacking!" he yelled.

"I don't care." shrugged Valtor without a care.

"H-He's not gonna-" began the bodyguard.

"MASTER KAIBA! RUN AWAY!" yelled the other as he grabbed the boy and threw him away from the dragon's sight.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" roared Timaeus as he belched a giant beam of magic and pierced through the Field's barrier and engulfed Genos and his team.

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the bodyguards as they disintegrated into nothing before the beam exploded into hellish flame and consumed the whole city block in 10 miles. The Kaiba Boy sluggishly stood up and turned to see an inferno then Valtor turned and gave a demonic grin and crazed glare along with his monsters.

"A...A...a...AHHHH!" screamed the boy as he ran away in fear. The Duel Monsters returns to the cards and Valtor deactivated the field then walked away, ignoring the boy.

"That was fun." he commented.

* * *

Afterward, Valtor returned with the Trix and they noticed him.

"About time. Where were you?!" asked Icy.

"Just testing the cards. Here." Valtor gave the Trix their own Duel Disk based of their elements. "You need them in case you have to duel outside of the Duel Arena." he said.

"Nice!" said Darcy.

"So what's next?" asked Stormy.

"This!" Valtor held up a banner for the Battle City Duel Tournament. "They held the Egyptian God Cards as the main prize. Shall we participate?" he asked.

"No powers?" asked Darcy.

"...Why not we changed it to our own favor? Battle City DEATH Tournament?" he asked. The Trix glanced each other then to Valtor then they start giggling very evilly.

"Best game ever!" they agreed.

"Come along, girls. Let's find the sponsor and...negotiates!" said Valtor as he lead the Trix. They followed him as the flames continue blazing in the background with firefighters still putting it out.

* * *

 **Richard: Ta da! How was it? Please leave some comments! And sorry for bad descriptions but some Duel Monsters are impossible to describe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Changing The Rules**

 **Richard: Sorry for late update. I just bought _Yu-Gi-OH! Legacy of Duel_ on Steam and I was having so much fun and got instantly hang of XYZ, Synchro and Pendelium Monsters as well as other Cards. Since I need cards to plan scenes, I decide to just make the chapters without the Duel Battle. Enjoy this as Valtor and the Trix speaks the host of Battle City Tournament. Unbeknownst to them, he happens to be the older brother of the Kaiba boy.**

 **Note: Another reason I was delayed was medical checkup, issues at the pizzeria and my mother's illness. As well as my personal issues.**

* * *

# _Opening Intro: Yu-Gi-Oh theme song_ #

The intro began with a flute-like instrument playing a music in a mysterious tone as Yugi Muto appears on-screen, eyes closed and hands held out from his sides. As soon as the camera zoomed out, two versions of Yugi appears on both side of the screen: the left was Yugi and on the right was Yami Yugi. The pyramid item began to glow very brightly then the music kicked up with the man chanting "Yu" over and over as the scene shows the teenager standing in the spotlight dramatically as if he finished his transformation of sort.

Both Yugi and Yami rotated around several times as their faces flashes on-screen one at a time. Yami Yugi stood firmly in the next scene then his shadow divided into two, matching the characters' appearances as the man said:

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

The scene shows the mystical rings with Egyptian symbols spun rapidly as a powerful blue energy rose up from the center. Multiple scenes of various events was shown in 1.5 seconds then shows the scene of an explosion. The scene shows a mysterious figure rising out from the mystical portal within the hallway, an Asian mage in a purple armors appears and swung his staff to execute his attack, next was a blue winged dragon belching flame, followed up with a swordsman swinging his sword at the screen then finally a giant skeleton-like demon link his claws together, surge electric energy and thrust his claws forward to attack.

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

The next scene shows Maximillion Pegasus as several cards appear on the background. The follow-up scene shows a lightning bolt struck Solomon Muto who was with Yugi and his friends then he appears on the TV screen in static. Yami Yugi gave a surprised shock expression while Yugi appears beside, sharing the same expression.

The next scene shows Yami Yugi holding out a card as he faces his off-screen opponent.

"It's time to Du-Du-Du-DUEL!" he yelled as he slammed the card on the Duel Platform's field. The scene instantly switched to the full-front angle of Yami, silhouetted in flame-like appear, blank eyes and the rainbow-colored Eye of Wdjat appears on his forehead. The music kicks up as they introduce the heroes' friends: Joey Wheeler, Triston Tyler, Téa Gardner and Seto Kaiba.

The semi-final scene shows the gang facing at the Pegasus then follow up with Yugi reaching out his hand for his grandfather's soul as he fade away then Yami Yugi held out one card from the other 4 in his left hand then held the card up high as five monsters appears around him.

The intro end with the main title, along with the man shouting: "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

# ** _End Song_** #

* * *

In the Kaiba Corp. building, we enters the Main Office room to find Valtor and the Trix facing the owner of the Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba himself. He slammed his hand against the table and focused his burning-rage eyes at Valtor.

"You!? Participate MY Battle City Tournament and bending the rules!? You think I, Kaiba Seto, is that stupid?!" he snapped.

"Not at all." said Valtor.

"His aura...is as fierce as a blue flame." muttered Darcy.

"Please, I reconsider, Kaiba." he said.

"I started this tournament so I can defeat Muto Yugi and reclaim my title! And you almost killed my brother, Makuba!" he growled.

"Makuba?" Valtor sneered and glanced over his shoulder to see the same boy who survived the Duel Monster's wrath, quivering in fear when he saw him.

"He told me how a Fusion Monster devastated both my men and the city blocks! At first, I didn't believe him but you came in here and you are just as he described! So get out!" he ordered.

"I see... Then we'll take it by force. ICY!" Valtor snapped his fingers.

" **ICE PRISON!** " she held up her hand and slammed against the floor, spreading sub-zero ice magic across the room, creating prison walls and dropping the temperature rapidly. The police barged in as they were informed by Seto but the magic blasted and frozen them below 0º C.

" **Snare of Darkness!** " yelled Darcy as she spread her arms and cast dark magic, causing everyone's own shadow sprung out and ensnared them.

"AAAAAAAHH!" screamed the staffs.

"SETO!" cried Makuba as his shadow grabbed him.

"Makuba! DAMN YOU!" yelled Seto as he charged toward Valtor but Stormy stepped in.

"Have a nice flight, mortal! KYAH!" she land an electro punch against Kaiba and blasted him out of the window and across the sky before descending down.

"SEEEEEEEEEETO!" cried Makuba.

"Now then... Time for redecoration." Valtor cast a powerful magic and spread an expanding energy dome that conceal the entire building and solidfied into an shell. At the nearby building, a mysterious woman in a sage cloak had caught and send the unconscious Seto on the roof then turned and gazed at the dome.

"This is not what I foresaw..." she muttered as she stroke the necklace, which it's the Millennium Necklace.

* * *

In the alternate dimension where Valtor and the Trix originated from, the Realm of Magix, we found ourselves in the home of fairies known as Alfea then moved our view to the Alfea College For Fairies, a boarding schools for (obviously) fairies. It's nocturnal and everyone's asleep then we enters the College's Master Bedroom where we found the Elder Fairy asleep in the bed.

Her name is **Headmistress Faragonda** , the elder fairy and headmistress of Alfea. She's obviously has short curly grey/white hair and dark blue eyes. Despite being an elder, her facial feature are surprisingly young (maybe it was due of her being a fairy, whose lifespan are very different from Human). As for her pajama, she wears a cream-colored dress and white sandals. Faragonda was sleeping peaceful until the high frequency burst of magic from Valtor and the Trix screamed from the alternate Earth all the way to Alfea and she felt a slight jolt from her mind, which instantly woke her up with fear.

"AAhh! Uf...oh... Oh dear... T-This doesn't look good. He finally broke the ancient rule!" gasped Faragonda then she stood up from her bed, grabbed her intercom system and activated the P.A. "Attention, Winx Club! Attention! You are all needed at the Office! This is an emergency!" she announced, which actually only disturb the said fairies since she manipulated the speakers to only be heard by the said fairies in their dome.

About an hour later, Headmistress walked down in her civilian clothing. She fixed her hair neatly and wore her gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles. She sat down her chair and the door open to welcome 6 teenage girls.

The first of all is Bloom, the Fairy of Dragon Flame. She has long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her civilian outfit is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces.

The second is Stella, the Fairy of Sun and Moon. She has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Her civilian outfit is a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. She wears a pair of green star earrings.

The third is Flora, the Fairy of Nature. She has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. Her civilian outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt with maroon shorts on under her skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. She wears earrings, specifically golden hoops.

The fourth is Musa, the Fairy of Music. She has fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. She has her hair tied in two pigtails that reaches her waist with her bangs straight cut. Her civilian outfit is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal sleeves that went from her midupper arms to her wrists and aqua sneakers.

The fifth is Tecna, the Fairy of Technology. She has magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Her civilian outfit is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl earrings.

Lastly, the final and sixth member (for now) is Aisha, the Fairy of Ocean. She is a dark-skinned girl with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes. Her civilian outfit is comprises of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers.

"What is it, Headmistress?" asked Bloom.

"Uwaaaaah! It's 3 am!" whined Aisha as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"3 hours with 50 minutes and 20 seconds. 21 seconds. 22 seconds." began Tecna.

"I understand how rudely I awaken you six, girls but this is an emergency! Valtor and the Trix are no longer in the Realm of Magix." explained Faragonda.

"They vaporized themselves?" scoffed Musa.

"No, they left. I feared Valtor had finally figured out how to travel between dimensions using the ancient, yet forbidden, spells that only the power of Shadow Phoenix can execute." said Faragonda.

"And Valtor is part Shadow Phoenix." frowned Bloom.

"Where did they go?" asked Flora.

"They all travels to an alternate Earth and I fear they are after the Egyptian Gods. Lemme brief you. Ahem." Faragonda held out the book and open them then cast a green magic aura that brought words and images to life and circle around the girls. "In that alternate Earth, the ancient Egyptian used the power of dark magic to create super-powerful race of fierce creatures. They are known as Shadow Monsters. They comes in various forms; some are like us, some are animals, some are machines, or pure demons." She show the image of Summoned Skull, Petit Angel, Gemini Elf, Stone Soldier and Blue Eyes White Dragon. "To prevent wars and bloodshed, the Egyptian used the Shadow Monsters for battles by sealing them inside the cards and play them in a form of Shadow Game." she explained.

"How terrible!" states Stella.

"Not only Shadow Monsters were created by them, so does these artifacts." Faragonda then displayed several Millennium Items. "The Shadow Monsters are unspeakably powerful or dangerous that there's a possibility they'll break free from the magician's control and turn against their masters so in order to keep the magic of Shadow Games at bay, the Magicians sacrifices 99 Humans to constructed these artifacts, the Millennium Items." said Faragonda.

"T-T-They were crafted by 99 Humans?!" exclaimed the girls in horror.

"It's gruesome but as they say, sacrifices must be made. The Millennium Pendant, later known as Puzzle, allows the wearer to summon and control Shadow Monster as well as granting them intelligent and power of darkness. The Eye allows telepathy and see into one's soul, Ring acts as a compass to learn one's desired objections and can seal the victim's soul or a fragment of their souls in any objects; the Scale judge the opponent's souls. If the soul contains enough Sin, the Sin manifest itself as monster and devour the Sinner. Key allows the wielder to enter the person's mind and the Rod allows the wielder to mind control their victims. Lastly, the Necklace enable clairvoyance and can see the distant past or far future." she explained.

"Puzzle, Eye, Ring, Scale, Key, Rod and Necklace. What happen if one wields all 7 of them?" asked Musa.

"It's obvious. Unlimited powers." said Bloom.

"I am very feared that Valtor will be seeking these 7 items to control the Egyptian God Monsters. These monsters are so much powerful that their stats were X000. These Items were made to control and contain these Gods as well. These are the Egyptian Gods" The book displayed 3 titan beasts and I recommend you Google them as I can't accurately describe them. "They are Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra." she said.

"If Valtor have 3 Egyptian God Monsters and 7 Millennium Items, there's no Fairies, Heroes or Magician that can stop him! He'll be too powerful for us- Ah even you!" exclaimed Tecna.

"That's why you must find that book and chase after them! Head to Cloud Tower!" ordered Faragonda as she end the projector spell.

"There's no need." a voice called out then a golden portal opens up and stepped out the same woman who saved Kaiba. "My name is Isis and I hold the Millennium Necklace. What you foreshadow will come true, young Tecna. Valtor will rule both dimensions and no one, not even my Pharaoh, can stop him. My Necklace shows me the terrible future." she explained.

"That's the Millennium Necklace!" said Faragonda.

"I see you are aware of them, then you already know what must be done. Valtor took control of the Battle City Tournament and now he's luring everyone to his trap. The Pharaoh may not be able to stop them so please, aid my Pharaoh." begged Isis.

"Don't worry! The power of Winx Clubs can stop those witches and Valtor!" smiled Bloom.

"No, this time you must play the Duel Monster and Dungeon Dice Monster games." said Isis.

"Why?" asked Faragonda.

"It's the rules of Battle City Tournament. If you all went assaulting Valtor as you do here, the civilains will see you as enemies and will launch attack against you." explained Isis.

"That's stupid!" argued Bloom.

"He's right. That alternate Earth had zero knowledge of magic as some Human does here. So how can we stop Valtor?" asked Faragonda.

"I studied your hearts and selected the Booster Packs from the Future. I also craft the Dices for you six." Isis held up six Booster Packs and present them to the Winx. "Volcanic Deck for Bloom, Vylons Deck for Stella, Cyber Dragon for Tecna, Melodious Diva for Musa, Raidraptor for Flora and Ocean Dragon Lord for Aisha." said Isis. The Winx took the packs and they all glowed brightly with elemental aura while Tecna's pack start playing beat music and Tecna's pack made electronic screech.

"I-I can feel the residue similar as Dragon Flame." muttered Bloom.

"Hear that music! Ah yeah, this one got the beat! Hmm!" Musa snapped her fingers by the beat.

"So beautiful." amazed Stella.

"Where is your Pharaoh?" asked the Headmistress.

"I will lead you all to him. I will also brief him the danger that occurred. With all 7 of you working together, we can advert the future's disaster." said Isis.

"Ready girls?" asked Bloom.

"Ready!" they nodded.

"Let me guide the way." Isis held her hands over her Millennium Necklace and it glowed brightly then a golden portal open up. Isis lead the Winx Club through it and left the Realm of Magix. The Headmistress watched as the portal closed, then sat back on her chair and rubbed her head with worries.

"Please...be safe, my students..." she whispered.

* * *

At the mall's cafeteria, we find Yugi and friends are gathered around at the table, organizing their Decks and Téa was listening the news on the portable TV.

"Yugi! Look at this!" said Téa as she held the TV to the boys' view. It was the news reporting the destruction of the city block and the Kaiba Tower under seige by a magical barrier.

"I wonder if Seto is alright." wondered Yugi.

"Ah, I bet he's alright, that jerk." scoffed Joey.

"Still, he's the host of Battle City Tournament. Guess we're preparing the Decks for nothin'." sighed Triston. Suddenly the TV sparked and displayed the image of Valtor.

" _Greeting._ " began Valtor then all monitors at the building's side and TVs within any stores displayed Valtor. " _Greeting, citizen of Japan. I am Valtor, your newest host of Battle City Tournament. I am dreadful to say that the original host, Seto Kaiba, had been desceased from the explosion at his tower. Not wanting to disappoint you, I will continue the tournament, except there will be new rules._ " explained Valtor as everyone were watching and listening the message.

"Who is this guy?" wondered Triston.

* _..._ * Yami Yugi frowned deeply as he listen on.

" _The first rule. To participate the tournament, you must enter the Preliminaries Tournament that will be held in the next two days. I will explain the next rules after you are selected for the main tournament. Now enjoy your daily life._ " said Valtor before all the TVs start glowing brightly then engulfed the whole city in a massive dome of light before it vanished.

"What happen?" asked the man.

"Mommy, look! Kuriboh!" exclaimed the girl as she pointed at the sky. Everyone looked up and exclaimed in horror as the sky are flocked with Kuribohs and Winged Kuribohs. And they noticed the sky are occupied with several floating fortresses and islands, the city are greatly enhanced and all the vehicles became alive, revealing to be Vehicoids.

"What is going on here?!" exclaimed the man.

"The Soldier of Stone!" exclaimed the teen in awe as the Soldier of Stone rose up from the pedestal and observed cautiously around the area.

"GRRRAAAAAGGHH!" roared the Cyber-Rex as it stood before the polices.

"F-F-Freeze!" stuttered the police chief.

"Never again!" growled Cyber-Rex as it aimed its arm cannon but a Flower Wolf lunged forward and snapped its jaws on the arm, thus engaging a fierce battle and everyone retreated while the Duelists held up their Duel Disk and saw their Stats via an unknown new feature.

"Awesome! Fusion Monsters duking it out!" said the girl.

"What the hell is going on here!" asked Triston.

"H-Hey, Triston? Did you call out the Troll Brothers?" asked Joey, which Triston turned and yelped as Swamp Monster and Lava Monster stood behind them, glancing at them in a friendly way.

"Greeting." they said.

"W-Why are they out of their cards!?" panicked Téa then felt a young hand tucking her skirt and she turned to see Mana, the Magician's Appretenice.

" _Hoi_!" she greeted.

"Mana?! EEEEEEEEEE!" Téa grabbed her and cuddled her with glee. "Mana is here!" she squealed.

"Tickle!" she giggled.

"Yami, what is happening?" asked Yugi as Joey cheered of seeing Baby Dragon, Time Wizard and Red Eyes-Black Dragon before him, though Red Eyes is a bit aggressive and nearly snap his arm.

"T...This aura reminds me of the Dark Realm Pegasus trapped us in... Yugi, I think Valtor just warped your world and allows the Duel Monsters to roam free." said Yami, which he was sweating in fear as if he's having deja-vu. Yugi noticed Yami sounds like he was beside him instead of in his mind. When he turned his head, Yami Yugi is _really_ standing beside him.

"WAAAAAAH!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Eh!? TWO YUGI!?" exclaimed Joey and Triston.

"W-Wha... Huh?! I-I'm outside the Millennium Puzzle!?" exclaimed Yami as he gazed at his hand.

"What is going on here!?" screamed Téa.

"Valtor's the blame." said the voice. Everyone turned to see Isis and the Winx Club. Bloom was the one who answered their question. "Don't worry, we're the Winx Club, fairies from the Realm of Magix, the same world Valtor and the Trix are from." said Bloom.

"The Trix? You mean those witches?" asked Triston.

"Another world? What do you mean?" asked Yami Yugi.

"Pharaoh, please... You must come to the hospital. Seto must also hear this." said Isis. At the rooftop, a group of hooded men were observed the new world and one removed his hood, revealing an Egyptian man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My plan...had been stalled... Just who the hell is this Valtor? Is he after the God Cards too!? Unacceptable!" he growled.

" **Marik** , what shall we do?" asked the large man.

"We continue as we originally planned but first, I want to see this Valtor myself... Only I shall be the ruler of this world!" growled Marik. Unbeknownst to the cloaked group, they were being watched by a mysterious woman suited in a Kamen Rider-like armors with purple colorization and with the _kanji_ symbol of "HERO" on the mask. She wields the Duel Disk on her right wrist but customized by her own hands and she lower her binocular. She then glanced at the Winx Club and she stood up, fold her arms and gave a curious glance.

"Hmmm... This is troubling... Guess it's Hero Time." she said as the spotlight shines the sky with the "H" insignia then multiple heroic silhouettes appears behind her, ready for action.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **I will like to make a new opening to feature both teams so please, anyone with the ideas, please send me via PM.**

 **The next episode will be the Duel Battle between Yami Yugi and Bloom. PRAISE THE SHIPPING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Pharaoh vs. Fairy of Dragon's Fire**

 **Richard: Okay, Isis is not really her true name, it's Priestess Ishizu Ishtar but was shorten to Isis by the fans. I chose Isis as Ishizu knew the Winx Club couldn't pronounce her full name correctly. Now let's continue and I'll try to extend it further.**

 **Niko: And we got a new opening, thanks to _decode9_.**

 **Kelvin: Let's go!**

 **Note: I bet you people wants to know why I changed Yugi's mom's appearance instead of using the original look from the manga/anime. Why I do this?**

 **Because having a main protagonist who resembles their father is getting old so I decide to make Yugi's mom a spitting image of Solomon Muto, thus in this crossover, Mrs. Muto is Solomon's birth daughter instead of daughter-in-law. This doesn't affects greatly to the previous adventures prior to Battle City Tournament.**

* * *

# _Opening Intro: Hirai [Shadowlink4321 ver.]_ #

The intro began with the strumming of an electrical guitar as the Millennium Puzzle fades in from the darkness before the essence of Great Dragon emerged from the "eye" and let out a roar before producing a golden light and forged a title forged in golden and letters written in _kanji_ are neon-red, neon-blue and neon-yellow as 3 gigantic silhouettes are seen in the background with the silhouette of a young pharaoh stands behind the Millennium Puzzle. The title reads:

 ** _Yu-Gi-OH! x Winx Club  
Duel Monster Got Winxed!_**

 ** _It's hard to fly with broken wings_**

The background becomes rains with the Millennium Puzzle in the background as Yugi Muto appears, sitting on the edge of the rooftop as he gazed at the star while the image of Yami Yugi stoods heroically and cool, rotating around the background with his Duel Monsters appears in following order: Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Red Eye Skull Dragon and Gaia the Dragon Champion.

 ** _But a miracle will awaken from my pain._**

The background then shifted to the Great Dragon surrounded by a beautiful field of dancing fire as Bloom appears in her casual clothes, floating around before turning toward the camera with a fierce determination in her eyes. At the same time, the Duel Monsters appears in the background are: Grenosaurus, Infernal Flame Vixen and Royal Firestorm Guard.

 ** _And one day, I will fly again_**

Two Duel Monsters, Black Luster Soldier and Volcanic Queen, dash toward each other and pass each other as they glanced their eyes at one another. Yami Yugi and Enchantrix Bloom mimic the action of their Duel Monster and pass over as they exchanged glance and smirk.

 ** _I will ride on the wind of dreams_**

The background is now becomes multiple rows of hieroglyphic from Ancient Egyptian and Ishizu rested elegantly and beautiful on the grass, arms held over her head as she rest her eyes and the Millennium Necklace glowed brightly, showing the silhouette of Marik in the background, followed by 3 Duel Monsters: Enchantress, Gemini Elf and Dark Elf.

 ** _And surpass that rainbow high up in the sky_**

The background becomes now the Kaiba Tower with the image of Priest Seto then his reincarnated self, Seto Kaiba, appears with his back facing the fourth wall, hands in his pockets as he stares off into space. Priest Seto then swung his arm and Kaiba followed his movement and 3 Duel Monsters appears: Lord of D, Paladin of White Dragon and XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

 ** _And continue on my journey_**

The background turn into darkness as St. John held up her sword, take a elegant stance before she dart in and did a wide slash. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon emerged from the wall of blue flames and roared before belching triplet neon-blue beams at the fourth wall before switching to clear sky background with Seto Kaiba and Ishizu stands side-by-side.

 ** _Now whenever I look at the sky_**

The next scene shows the group of Duelists as they stands in the lobby of Domino High School. The group are viewed in 9 split-screen: Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mrs. Muto, Makubo Kaiba, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Tecna.

 ** _I'll make sure to break down_**

 ** _Everything that's in my way!_**

Multiple camera shots shows all main cast drew the card in dramatic way then slow down to Yugi Muto as he slapped the card on his Duel Disk's Field and Yami Yugi tossed the Battle Dice at the Field simultaneously.

 ** _Fly to my future in the sky_**

 ** _Yes, there's no doubt, I can feel it_**

The following scenes shows:

Yami Yugi, in dueling stance, held out a card and slapped it on the Magic Field as Dark Magician and Buster Blade charged forward before turning to particle of lights, merged together and transformed into Dark Paladin as he spun his bladed rod and slashed the fourth wall.

Bloom swung her arms out in a power-up stance and exploded in a pillar of fire then Pyrorex the Elemental Lord emerged and belches a super-heated plasma breath.

Ishizu touched her Millennium Necklace gently with her hand then fiercely swung her hand forward, holding a Duel Card as it summons Mudora and he charged for the kill.

Seto stood his ground with ferocity and held up his card as Blue Eyes Shining Dragon emerged from the lake of blue flames and let out a mighty screech.

 ** _I believe it's in my soul_**

 ** _I know I can go anywhere_**

The Shadow Phoenix soar over before revealing Valtor then the camera zoomed out to view the stairs where Valtor and Marik are standing, with the rest remain silhouetted. Then the Trix jumped forward in their witch forms: Stormy swung her clutched hands down with deadly surge of electricity at southeast path, Darcy forged a giant claw of shadow and punched the southwest path and finally Icy charged toward the screen with sadistic grin and a ice-forged juvenile thrust forward.

 ** _Please will you guide me in the sky?_**

 ** _Guide me and those next to me_**

The next scene shows Yami Yugi walking toward the camera, his jacket flapped proudly by the wind as the Millennium Puzzle rotated in the background. Two images appears on both sides: Yami Bakura sporting a sadistic grin and the Masked Heroine. Yami Yugi lifted his head and gave a proud smile as the Eye of Wjat flared from his forehead before switching to Bloom as she summons the Dragon's Flame from her palms.

 ** _I believe it's in my soul_**

 ** _And I can soar as high as I want!_**

The camera zoomed out to view Yami Yugi and Bloom thrust the card held by their hands and a burst of light occurred, summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon as he soar around before lung toward the fourth wall with a roar before the scene switched to view both Earth and Magix on both sides with the dimensional barrier in-between then the whole crew appears in the following order:

Dark Magician, Infernal Flame Vixen, Dark Elf, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Team Yugi, Winx Club, Ishizu, Mrs. Muto and her father, and Masked Heroine. It then end as Yugi jumped forward with Yami Yugi and Bloom with cheerful expression.

# ** _End Song_** #

* * *

The scene resumed from the conclusion of the previous chapter as the group were introduced to Ishizu and the Winx Club.

"What do you mean 'Valtor's the blame'?" asked Yugi.

"Are you saying that jerk on the TV screen cause all this?" growled Tristan.

"Alright, Red Eyes! Hi-five!" cheered Joey.

"Grraaaar!" snapped R. Eyes Black.

"YEEP!" he yelped as he dart back.

"Easy, mah boi!" said Time Wizard as he patted Red Eyes' head and he growled softly.

"Valtor is actually a warlock, a direct offspring of the Ancestral Witches from Realm of Magix and Keeper of Shadow Phoenix. He causes much troubles for times." said Bloom.

"The Winx Club... You must be the fairies Icy kept mentioning." said Yami Yugi.

"You met them?" asked Tecna.

"Yes. They attempted to add me in their group so they can destroy you." he nodded.

"D-Did they harm you, Pharaoh?" asked Ishizu.

"That's the Pharaoh?" muttered Musa.

"Doesn't look like one...but he's dashing!" smiled Flora.

"No but I know I stir their wrath," smirked Yami Yugi.

"Wow, he sounds so cool and collected!" said Stella in awe.

"Wait a minute! Valtor states he took over Kaiba's position as host of the Battle City Tournament! What did he do to-" before Téa finish, Ishizu held up her hand calmly and answer for her.

"He was taken to the hospital for medical treatment after they assaulted him. We must make haste and visit him. He must know all the details as well." said Ishizu.

"Yami, you go with Ishizu. I have some catching up with the others." said Yugi nervously.

"Very well, Yugi." nodded Yami Yugi.

"Tecna, you fill in the details. I'll accompany with Isis." said Bloom.

"Okay!" they all nodded. As Yami Yugi, Bloom and Ishizu departs to the nearest hospital, Stella approached Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Joey as she observed them very carefully.

"Uh, what?" asked Téa.

"What's with the stare?" asked Tristan.

"I bet she's looking at me!" boasted Joey.

"These outfits are so retro!" said Stella.

"Huh? Why?" asked Yugi while Joey and Tristan comically/nearly lose balance of her statement.

"I think it's time for some improvement!" grinned Stella with malice look in her eyes as she held up a needle and a tread. The gang's heads start sweating through fear and the Winx (Chibi-like) stares from the background with dismay.

* * *

The scene opens to view the Patient Room #002-A where Seto Kaiba had regain conscious and was eating the food the nurse served him but he displays impatient and anger the way he eats. His arm are pierced by a needle that links to the IV. He heard footsteps and glanced up to see Ishizu, Bloom and Yami Yugi enters the room. His eyes, fuel with blue flames, fixed on the amnesia Pharaoh.

"Muto..." he scowls.

"Kaiba." Yami said in a calm tone.

"Greeting, I am Bloom, Fairy of Domino and Keeper of Dragon's Flame." Bloom introduced herself, only for her to be startled as Seto smashed the window by throwing his tray at it.

"Seto!" gasped Ishizu.

"Don't give me that fairy ****!" snapped Seto. "I had enough of stupid nonsense of magic! Magic is fantasy! Duel Monster is reality!" smirked Seto as he glanced to see Winged Beast Monsters soaring through the sky.

"Kaiba, it's time for you to accept that magic is reality! Look, Duel Monsters aren't suppose to roam free! And you encountered Valtor and the Trix. They are warlock and witches! It's the only explanation!" Yami reasoned with Seto but he bolt up from his bed and pointed at Yami.

"YOU! You and I have the score to settle, Muto!" scowls Seto.

"Seto, please calm down! I know you're in rage of having your younger brother in captivity but we need to join forces!" plead Ishizu.

"She's right. I know Valtor. He's extremely powerful warlock and so does the Trix. If we work together, we can stop them and return your world to normal." said Bloom.

"I told you! I don't believe in magic! They're nonsense!" yelled Seto.

"Then explain what's happening here! Explain that barrier around your tower! Explain that injuries!" argued Yami Yugi as he pointed at the bandages around Seto's torso where Stormy struck him with thunder magic.

"Keh!" scoffed Seto.

"Please, Seto! If Valtor gets his hands on the Egyptian God Cards, he'll come after the Millennium Items then Pharaoh! The world will be destroy if we don't stop him!" plead Ishizu.

"Grrr..." growled Seto.

"SETO!" cried Ishizu.

"Fine! I'll listen but only because I want to save my staffs, my brother and MY TOURNAMENT! And Muto! Don't even think this will make me forget my pride as Duel Master!" growled Seto.

"Ugh... Very well. We'll settles this AFTER we dealt with Valtor." sighed Yami Yugi as he rubbed his temples.

"Now talk." Seto ordered Bloom.

"A-Ahem... Since Valtor took over your tournament, he'll be holding the Preliminaries Tournament. We must participate and earn our places in the tournament." said Bloom.

"Beating them in the Duel will be not enough." said Seto.

"We know, which it's why the Winx Club are here." said Yami Yugi, which Seto gave a mockery laughter of the name.

"Such a childish name." he smirked.

"H-HEY!" hissed Bloom.

"The original plan I made for you will still be in effect except that Valtor is involved so we must participate and learns the new rules." said Ishizu.

"Hmph. Okay, I'll do that. Studying opponents... Guess it's about time I do that." said Seto as he grabbed his jacket and wore it then pick up the Duel Card.

"With that settles, let's re-group." said Bloom.

"Sorry. I said I'll listen and do your plans but I am doing in my own way! Also, I'll form my own team." smirked Seto as he wore his Duel Disk.

"W-What!?" baffled Bloom.

"COME OUT!" Seto held out his hand holding the Duel Card then the whole wall exploded into pieces by an invisible force. The trio lower their arms and gasped as, floating behind the ruined walls, they were behold the presence of Blue Eyes White Dragon, a giant blue/silver-clad dragon with literal blue eyes.

"Ggrrrr..." it purrs gently and Seto approached it, it held out its claws and he climbed on its palms.

"Heh. See you at the tournament, Muto! I will show you who is the True Duel Master and that is, Seto Kaiba! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he boasted with laughter as the Dragon flew off and head to the west.

"W-What-What-WHAT WAS THAT!?" baffled Bloom.

"Seto..." sighed Ishizu.

"Don't let his words bothers you. Kaiba may have strong, stubborn pride but he's doing as he done in Duel Island: battle his ways to save the very people he hold dears to his heart. Soon, he'll understand the heart of the Duel." said Yami Yugi. "Speaking of heart, where is Marik?" asked Yami.

"I...I dunno." Ishizu muttered.

* * *

At the Kaiba Tower, Valtor was reading the historical book about the Millennium Items while Darcy was meditating to locate any magic source that matches the Millennium Puzzle.

"No sign of the Items yet." said Darcy.

"No need for that now. It seems they are destined to come." said Valtor as he closed the book and glanced up to see Marik and a large cloaked figure.

"Hey, who let you in!?" asked Icy as she was eating her 15th bucket of ice cream. "Stormy, you're supposed to guard the entrance!" snapped Icy.

"Me?! I thought YOU'RE guarding the entrance!" complained Stormy.

"Oh, for the love of Ancestral Witches..." groaned Darcy.

"So you're the warlock who tried to take what's rightfully mine!" grinned Marik.

"I beg to pardon but the tower was originally Seto Kaiba. I merely conquer it." sneered Valtor.

"The Egyptian God Cards are mine! And I won't let you takes what's rightfully mine!" yelled Marik.

"...You know, I hadn't realize how annoying I sound when I kept ranting about my rights." said Valtor with wonders as he rubbed his chin.

"Ditto." nodded Darcy.

"Hrk!? Y-Youuuu!" growled Marik then gave a grin as he held out a rod made of gold and has the eye on the top with side blades. "I won't let you have the powers of the gods! It's mine!" he yelled as he thrust the rod and produced a golden light at the warlock and the witches. The eye appears on their foreheads and enters a trance.

"Fools. Not even they can withstand the Millennium Rod." said the cloaked figure.

"Hehehehe... Now! Give me the Egyptian God Card! Now!" grinned Marik. Valtor rose up and lift his hand to reach for his inner pocket, only for the eye on his forehead to fade away.

"How about no." smirked Valtor.

"W-WHAT!?" gasped Marik.

"Impossible." baffled the man.

"Darcy." commanded Valtor and Darcy broke free, swung her hands up and slammed against the floor, causing the shadows to come alive and ensnared the two.

"GWWAAAAAAAAAGGH!" screamed Marik as he was being crushed.

"GRRRRR!" growled the cloaked man as he struggled to break free. Darcy snapped her fingers and free the Trix.

"W-What happen?" asked Icy.

"M-Mind control... WHY YOU *****!" yelled Stormy as she thrust her index fingers and blasted the duo with electro beams, shocking them to great degree of pain.

"AAAARRGH! N-NO! D-DON'T WEAKEN...GYYAAAAAHH!" screamed the man then Marik let out a thundering scream and exploded in a burst of golden light, destroying the shadows and blew them back. The Trix recovered and dropped in fighting stance as the light died out and emerged Marik but his facial feature changed heavily, resembling traits from Yami Yugi but his eyes are more insane and malice, his hair is spiked upwards and points in all directions, though he retains the same wing-like fringes of Marik's hair.

"Well, well. This is an odd change of persona." said Valtor.

"This is just like the warlock! Except this one is very different!" said Darcy.

"Muwahahahaha! Finally, I am finally free! Free to spread agony and pain!" laughed **Yami Marik**. "Now... SUFFER!" grinned Yami Marik as he thrust his Millennium Rod and the Eye of Wdjat appears on his forehead. Valtor snapped his fingers and Darcy slapped the invisible beam aside. "WHAT!?" he gritted his teeth in rage.

"Hmmm... Not very hard to read. I take it you're the dark alter ego of that boy." said Valtor as he approached him.

"Keh! RRAAAAAAGGH!" roared Yami Marik as he charged in and swung his rod but Stormy blasted him with thunder magic, electricuting him then Icy encased his body with ice, halting him still. "GRRRR! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" grinned Yami Marik.

"However, you are an embodiment of inner pain and rage. You just displays crave for pain and agony. We may be somewhat alike but the key difference is: What's the point of having a world filled with pain and agony? As much as I liked to be feared, fear doesn't satisfies me enough. All I aim for is to be the ruler of many realms! To have people do my biddings! To be the strongest of all! Pain and agony is a petty thing. A mere fetish." scoffed Valtor.

"WHY YOU! RRAAAAAGGH!" snarled Yami Marik. Valtor instantly grabbed his head and a massive surge of dark magic erupted from his body and his eyes flared in indigo. "W-What are you doing!?" he panicked.

" ** _In the name of Valtor, may you, Yami Marik, be cease from the everlasting light!_** " grinned Valtor as Yami Marik erupted in a blue flames, burning alive.

"GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!" screamed Yami Marik.

* * *

"Uggh...W...What happen..." moaned the cloaked man as he regain conscious and stood up to see Valtor, the Trix and Marik negotiating. He stood up and removed his hood, revealing to be an Egyptian man. He wears golden earrings that resemble an ankh. He has a tattoo in the dub/carving in the original of hieroglyphics on the left side of his face, from just touching his left ear to halfway through his left eye in width and from the top of his forehead to just below his chin in length; in certain scenes from a different angle, the tattoo appears as if it only touches his eye like his ear, instead of going through it. He has dark skin, green eyes and mainly a bald head, with his only hair being a large, long black ponytail coming out of the very back of his head.

"Ah, Marik!" grunted the man.

"Easy, **Odion**. I'm alright." said Marik, now more calmer then before.

"Pardon my rudeness and hostility of my witches. We were a bit...cautious." said Valtor.

"W-What of..." Odion began with worries yet maintain his calm, serious persona.

"His alter ego? I did Marik a favor to completely purge his rage and inner pain." said Valtor.

"Valtor had some amazing powers and he said he's gonna help us obtains the Egyptian God Cards in a new way without using Shadow Game!" said Marik with eagerness, which surprises Odion.

"Without Shadow Game?" asked Odion.

"Yes, I was aware of its rules and using souls as prize in Shadow Game is a double-edge sword. You can win your opponent's soul...but what if your tactic backfired? There's no second chance after that." said Valtor.

"...Master Marik?" asked Odion.

"I can even promise to bring Marik's family back to life. Once we obtain the powers we seek, I can empower the Monster Reborn card to not only resurrect Duel Monsters but bring the whole family back to life." Valtor promised. Odion widen his eyes then glanced at Marik, back to Valtor then bow.

"If Master Marik wishes to allied with you, thus so will I." said Odion.

"Good... Now..." Valtor turned his back and faced at the window. "Can you host the Preliminaries Tournament?" asked Valtor as he sports a sly grin and a malice spark in his eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Muto was sprinting across the street, evading any paths that have police force engaging and containing the Duel Monsters. She soon arrived at the Muto residence and enters through the store's entrance.

"Father!?" asked Mrs. Muto as she checked inside, just to find Solomon Muto drinking green tea with Prisman, a Rock monster made out of prism with emeralds as fists, an emerald-cut gem on the torso and a brilliant cut emerald where the torso meets the pelvis.

"Oh, hello. I'm just having tea with Prisman. I called your husband and he said what happens here didn't affect his location." said Solomon as he re-fill his tea.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought the store will be overflowed with monsters..." sighed Mrs. Muto as she stroke her chest.

"It is not so bad, Masami." Solomon reassured his daughter, until the wall got demolished and walked in a group of living skeletons equipped with shoulder plates and armed with jagged sword and durable shield.

"Diiiiieeee diiiiieee DIIIIIIEEEEE!" screeched the Zombie Duel Monsters.

" **Zombie Warrior**!" gasped Solomon as he and Prisman bolt away from the table.

"Prisman, stop him!" plead Masami.

"I cannot best them. My ATK is only 800." said Prisman. Solomon quickly dig into the boxes and turned to Masami as he inserted a deck of cards on the slot.

"Masami, catch!" Solomon threw the Duel Disk to Masami. She noticed and nearly stumbled backward as she struggled to catch it before wrapping her arms around it.

"G-Got it!" she stuttered then she wield it and pulled out a card. "Go, **Fairy Tail - Rella!** " announced Masami as she activated the card then a bright light surge out of the Duel Disk and opens a portal that brought out a soft-blue anthropomorphic canine dressed in blue-green formal dress, glass slippers and wore a princess crown while her long fluffy tail had the tips tied with a ribbon and book pin. Judging her clothes and the glass slippers, she's based of Cinderella. She did a spin and bow before everyone.

"Salutation!" she greet.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Fairy Tail - Rella**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack Power: 1,850**

 **Defense Strength: 1,000**

* * *

"S-Stop those Zombie Warrior!" ordered Masami.

"DDIIIIIEEEEEE!" screeched the Zombie Warriors as they charged toward them.

"Okay! Please synchronize me." beamed Rella as she held out her book on her tail and Masami glanced at it. "Just read the highlighted sentance." she said.

"Uh... At the stroke of 12, the spell will be broken? Hey, this is a-Urk?!" Masami felt a sudden jolt in her mind then her body slowly emanated a faint pink aura. " I...I feel funny..." she mumbled then an unexplained instinct motivated her to follow Rella's movement, which she held her dress' gown widely and drop in a dance stance.

" **Midnight Twirl!** " Both Masami and Rella began the swan dance twirl, becoming a magical twister and tackles Zombie Warriors at full force, blasting them out of the store.

"GYYAAAAAAAAHH!" they screamed before exploding into pieces.

"A-Amazing!" gasped Solomon.

"I envy." said Prisman as he sip the green tea.

"Well done on **Duel Synchro**!" smiled Rella.

"Duel Synchro? Is that what I just did?" asked Masami.

"I think we just discovered a new gameplay style." said Solomon. "Where's Yugi?" he asked.

"He's with his friends after our shopping- AAAAH!" she screamed.

"What!?" exclaimed the trio.

"I LOST THE DINNER WE BOUGHT! All the money wasted!" cried Masami and the trio fall back in a comical way.

* * *

At the Game Shop, Yami Yugi, Bloom and Ishizu were waiting for the gang and they finally arrived. Of course, what they witness was not what they expected.

"E-Everyone? W-What's with the change of attires?" baffled Yami Yugi.

"Oh no." sighed Bloom.

Yugi now wears a white V-neck shirt with black collar, a pale blue jacket over his shirt and black jeans with zippers on the legs, a pair of knee-length shoes and new pair of wristbands.

Téa's attires are completely different: she wears black/white training bra and midnight-black short jean, wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, white tube socks and soft black high heels. She wore a silver necklace with a heart locket.

Joey now wears a red T-shirt beneath the Red Eyes-theme hoodie jacket, wore usual blue jeans and a pair of black/red sneakers. His belt has a silver buckle and a necklace that holds his thumb card like Seto does.

And Tristan: He wears white tanktop with tan pants, green fingerless gloves and steel-tipped boots. He tucked his jacket around his waist and wore wristbands with his name on it.

"H-Hey, Yami." greeted Yugi nervously while Téa timidly rubbed her arm.

"Ta-da~~! What do ya think, Bloom?" asked Stella as she popped out from the side and stood before her bestie.

"S-She changed our clothes against our will!" grunted Tristan with embarrassment.

"Who cares! This hoodie rocks!" beamed Joey.

"Stella, why did you change attires on our new friends?" asked Bloom.

"Well, their outfits aren't suited for dueling and stuffs. Gotta blend in the theme." she said.

"What about our clothes?" asked Musa but Tecna silenced her immediately.

"No no no! Don't give her idea!" she shushed her.

"Hmmmm..." Stella noticed Yami Yugi and squints her eyes at his clothes.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Yami Yugi as Stella then squints at Ishizu.

"You two need new style!" said Stella as she once again gave a malice grin and spark in her eye as she held up the needle and tread.

"What!? || No, I don't need new clothes!" exclaimed the two.

[5 minutes later]

"So dashing!" beamed Stella as she finished her magic.

Yami Yugi is wearing a long-sleeved white V-neck shirt like Yugi with a black jacket with breast pockets and the word "Duel Master" written on the rolled up sleeves. He retain his jeans but was alternated with side pockets and have belts around the thighs and foreleg. He wore a necklace with a ring, since Yugi still have the Millennium Puzzle.

As for Ishizu, her robe was completely replaced with tan buttoned shirt with folded collar and very short sleeves, a white knee-length pants and retains her accessories except she gain 2 bracelets on her right wrist and her nails are painted amber with her feet equipped with black medium heel. Her bust and rump are very noticeable, showing she at least had a D-cup and her butt is round and firm.

"..." Ishizu remains stunned, her face flows with pink glow as she was timid of her new clothes.

"..." Yami Yugi maintain his eyes shut, twitching as he was not amused of Stella force-strip/force-dress him.

"W-Wow..." blushed Bloom.

"Now you look awesome, Yami!" smiled Yugi.

"Uh, Yami sounds evil. Don't you have any original name?" asked Joey.

"...I don't remember my real name." sighed Yami as he shook his head.

"But you can address him as Pharaoh." said Ishizu.

"Pharaoh, huh? Does that mean Yugi is a Pharaoh?" asked Tristan with a smile as he noogie Yugi's head.

"Ha ha, we may look alike but we're not related." chuckled Yugi.

"Kid, your mom and your grandpa even had the same style of hair and looks. You gotta be related to him." said Joey.

"But Muto is right, they're not genetically related. Sharing the similar aspect as Pharaoh was...merely a coincidence." said Ishizu.

"So when we'll enter the tournament?" asked Flora.

"First thing first, do you all know Dueling?" asked Yami.

"Uhhhhh... No." they all answered.

"Then we'll teach you." said Téa.

"Teaching girls how to duel? SWEET!" grinned Joey as he fist pump.

"You thought girls of true dueling before, remember?" grinned Tristan, which Joey immediately blushed and frowned.

"H-Hey, it was just a friendly advice! Not like I'm falling for that Harpy Chick!" complained Joey.

"Right, right." sneered Tristan.

"So who'll tutor us?" asked Bloom.

"Well, I'll tutor Tecna." said Yugi.

"That's so sweet of you, little boy!" cooed Tecna.

"He's about my age, girly! Just he's short!" grinned Téa with jealousy as her eye twitched and her teeth grind slightly with red vein pump on her temple.

"Oh boy..." said Yugi nervously. "Then you tutor Flora." said Yugi.

"Fine." said Téa as she fold her arms.

"Dips on Aqua Girl!" beamed Joey.

"It's Aisha." said the Fairy of Ocean as she fold her arms and frowned at Joey.

"Then I'll mentor Musa." said Tristan.

"I'll be happy to tutor Stella..." bowed Ishizu.

"And that leaves me with Bloom." said Yami as he glanced at Bloom.

"Y-You? T-T-T-Tutor m-me?" she stuttered nervously.

"Yes. Problem?" asked Yami as he raised an eyebrow, wonder why she's nervous.

"N-No no no no! No problem! I don't mind being tutor by a cool, handsome bo- AH! I mean, a Pharaoh!" blushed Bloom as she twiddle her fingers.

"...Sure... Yugi, think Duke will allow us to use the Duel Arena?" asked Yami.

"He said we're free to use the Arena, especially since he's meeting with the other duelist about the problems outside." said Yugi.

"Make haste, for we do not know what Valtor is scheming." advised Ishizu.

"Right!" they nodded as they head out to the elevator. Bloom and Yami Yugi took the first elevator and descend down to one of the first arena. They walked out and Bloom glanced at the Arena.

"So this is the Duel Arena? People usually duel here?" asked Bloom.

"Every duelists battles on the Duel Arena but the latest Duel Disk enables the Duelist to battle outside the Duel Arena. Can't say the same right now." said Yami Yugi.

"So where do I go?" asked Bloom.

"You take the red, I'll take the blue." said Yami. They part way and enter the Duel Tower, it extends forward and lock in place. The Arena powers on and projected the energy field around it. "Regardless what Valtor did, the field is needed to keep the Monsters' attack from causing collateral damages." said Yami.

"Understood." nodded Bloom. Yami and Bloom brought out their cards, shuffle them and placed them on the Deck Space. "Can you go first?" asked Bloom.

"... Sure." smiled Yami. "In each Duels, we have Phases. They are: Draw, Summon, Battle, Set and End. Draw Phase is when you draw a card in the beginning of your turn, Summon Phase is when you summon the Card Monsters, Battle Phase is when you command the Monsters to attack, Set Phase is when you set Spell Cards and Trap Cards. End Phase is when you end the turn. Since it's my turn in the beginning, I'm not allowed to draw a card so I skipped to Summon Phase." explained Yami as he held out a card and set it face-down.

"I see." said Bloom then she noticed the Life Point gauge. "What's this? Life Gauge?" asked Bloom.

"That's your Life Points. We each have 8,000 LP by default and the Duel ends when one of us have 0 LP." explained Yami.

"If the monsters got defeated, are they dead?" she asked.

"No need to worry. They may lose their body but their soul returns back into the card. The defeated monsters are moved to the Graveyard and cannot be use unless a certain effect are met. Notice the color pattern on the cards?" he asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Yellow is a Normal Monster, nothing special. Orange is Effect Monster, monsters with special abilities. Green is a Spell Card and Magenta is a Trap Card. Purple is a Fusion Monster and Blue is a Ritual Monster." said Yami Yugi.

"I got time. Care to explain them?" asked Bloom.

"I will during the duel. I end my turn so draw your cards." said Yami.

"Okay." nodded Bloom as she drew a card. She carefully select one card then slapped it on the Summoning Field, thus summoning a three-legged green automaton with two red optics on vertical pattern and has a rotating wheel on the back that emits heat wave.

" ** _Volcanic Blaster!_** " announced the monster.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Volcanic Blaster**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Type: Pyro/Effect**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack Power: 1,200**

 **Defense Strength: 600**

* * *

"Excellent! You successfully summons the monster, although this is the first time they ever spoke on battle. Must be the effect of Valtor's powers. Nonetheless, I'll explain about the Duel Monster. Each Monster has 5 different information: Attribute, Type, Level, Attack Power and Defense Strength. There are five Attribute: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark. Volcanic Blaster is a Pyro Monster so he belongs to the Fire Attribute but he's also an Effect Monster, hence the color texture." said Yami.

"I see. And these stars?" said Bloom.

"Levels. Each Monsters have Levels that enables the Summon. Monster with Level 1 to 3 can be Normal Summon but Monster with higher level requires Tribute Summon. Tribute Summon is when you exchange one monster to summon the stronger monster. If it's Level 4 and 5, tribute one monster. If it's Level 6 and 7, Tribute 2 Monsters. Now attack." ordered Yami Yugi.

"U-Uh, okay! Volcanic Blaster, attack!" ordered Bloom.

" _Lock on!_ " Volcanic Blaster locks on the face-down card then discharged a fireball cannon from the wheel and struck the card, which flipped face up and reveals Big Shield Gardna. His shield deflected the attack and no damages are cause.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Bloom.

"Hmph." Big Shield Gardna then switch to attack position.

"Hey, he switched position." said Bloom.

"That's one of Big Shield Gardna's effect if he was attacked in defense position. ATK and DEF is critical in the duel. Volcanic Blaster has ATK 1,600 but Big Shield Gardna's DEF is 2,600." explained Yami.

"So in order to destroy him, I need to have a higher attack power." said Bloom.

"That's right. Since you just attacked, you can now set Spell Cards. Spell Card comes in types: Normal, Quick Play, Equip, Continous, Ritual and Field. Normal is that it can be activated only during Standby Phase, which it's phase between Draw and Summon Phase, and Set. Quick Play means it can be activate at any time, even during battle. Equip is the Spell Card that boost the selected monster's stats or grant special ability. Continous is a Spell Card that can maintain its effect for the rest of the battle unless destroyed. Ritual is the Spell Card that summons Ritual Monster by tribute Monsters to reach certain Level. And Field is the Spell Card that alter the terrain of the Field. You can only place one Field Card on the Field Space." explained Yami Yugi.

"I see..." said Bloom then she shuffled her hand in the Card Holster and held up the cards. "I got another question; what does Black means?" she asked as she held up 6 cards of Duel Monster.

"Black? I don't know, I never seen that color pattern- W-Wai-Arggh!" Yami Yugi clutched his head in pain and bend over, resting his elbows on the Field.

"A-Are you okay!? Do you need healing?" asked Bloom.

"N-No... I felt a voice whispering in my head, yet it done so severe and painful... I-It's said it is called the XYZ Cards. It said... A special type of Fusion Monster... Darn it's painful..." Yami sluggishly stand and tried to shake off the pain.

"What's the difference between Fusion and XYZ?" asked Bloom.

"Fusion Monster requires two Fusion Material Monsters and a Polymerization spell card to Special Summon it. Sometime, some Fusion Monster requires more than just 2 Fusion Monsters and many requires a specific type while others requires any monsters with a required Attribute or Type. XYZ doesn't need Polymerization and requires monsters with equal total of Levels and/or specific type." Yami Yugi explained.

"Are you okay?" asked Bloom.

"Fine..." he nodded. * _Whoever did that telepathic shout... I cannot tell if it's allies or foes. Still, I'll punish them for invading my mind!_ * frowned Yami Yugi.

"Well, I think I'm getting a hang of the rule. Shall we duel?" she asked.

"Heh... It's Time...TO DUEL!" Yami Yugi declared his famous one-liner as he drew another card.

Yami Yugi and Bloom continues their training duel and they duel so fiercely as they counter each other with Spell Cards and tactics, which Bloom expresses as if she was battling a very fierce opponent. They continue Duel-Sparing until Bloom's Life Point is 1,780 and Yami Yugi's 1,500. On Bloom's Field, the monster is a semi-humanoid beast made of molten rocks and clad with golden armors on torso, pelvis, start of the tail and head with the tip of the tail ignited in flame. On Yami's side is Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and Feral Imp.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Volcanic Hammerer**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Type: Pyro/Effect**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack Power: 2,400**

 **Defense Strength: 1,500**

* * *

"Okay! Let's kick up a pace!" said Bloom.

"Agree. It's your turn." said Yami Yugi. * _This fairy is very impressive and her cards seems very unique and fierce. I never knew they existed...similar to Icy's Ice Counter Deck._ * thought Yami.

"Draw!" Bloom drew a card and gain another Volcanic Hammerer then the Extra Deck start glowing brightly. She noticed and realized it's the right time to summon it. "Now... I shall execute a Special Summon! Volcanic Hammerers, combine!" yelled Bloom as she held up the card then it glowed yellow, flew out of her hand and struck Volcanic Hammerer.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHH!" roared Volcanic Hammerer with power as he glowed yellow before reducing into energy particle and flew up with the twin, spiral around and land in a single field, merging together then XYZ Card materialized on top of them and a giant claw burst out, slammed on the field and pushes itself up. Another claw burst out and did the same, pushing the body up until it's fully summoned.

"GGRRRRRWWWWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!" roared the XYZ Monster. It's a massive dinosaur-like creature encased with garnet-red, orange and violet armors, had several yellow barbs on the side of the neck, the face is conceal by the mask and had beak-like mouth, both arms are equipped with gauntlet armed with orange blades (like Gigan), has the same blades on the knee-caps and wing-like appendages on the back made of 3 arm blades with scorching hot water emanating from the rear of the blades.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: #61: Volcasaurus**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Type: Dinosaur/Effect**

 **Level: 5**

 **Attack Power: 2,500**

 **Defense Strength: 1,000**

* * *

"This is so awesome!" exclaimed Bloom then grew serious. "Now I'll activate Volcasaurus' special effect!" ordered Bloom.

"GRrrraaaaaahh!" hissed Volcasaurus as it glowed yellow then Volcanic Hammerer splits from him and send to the Graveyard. " **Hydro Scorch!** " Volcasaurus dropped in hunch over stance, bend the wings down and discharged 6 jet of scorching water at Valkyrion, piercing through his powerful armors and gore a hole.

"UGGGHH!" he screamed before exploding into pieces and got send to the Graveyard.

"Very impress-" Yami Yugi immediately brace himself and got engulfed by surge of energy blast that discharged from the remains of Valkyrion. "UGGH!" grunted Yami then noticed his Life Point reduced down to 0. "N-No way!" he exclaimed.

"Volcasaurus' ability: By discarding one of his XYZ material, I can destroy one of your monster and, if I do, infilct damage to my opponent with the equal ATK power as the destroyed monster. Which means I used Valkyrion's ATK of 3,400 against you." smirked Bloom as she placed her hands on her hips.

"...Hmph hmph...Heh heh heh heh... Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Yami Yugi.

"W-What's so funny?" asked Bloom.

"For the first time of my life with Yugi Muto, I actually enjoy of being defeated! This...is such a thrill. I have known to Duel my opponents and bring justice by utterly humiliating them through defeats. Then I understood the bonds between Duelist and Cards; the word Yugi's grandfather said to us; believe in yourself and trust in your cards. Believe in the heart of the cards. And now...I'm defeated yet again and I am not even angry. I'm enjoying this." smiled Yami Yugi.

"...Y-Yeah... Uh...I don't tolerate defeats either... So...I guess I don't mind losing in card games...as long as it's you..." blushed Bloom.

"Hmm? You said something? I didn't heard the last part you muttered." asked Yami.

"D-Daaah... N-Nothing! Just nothing! I'm glad I learned alot from this practice duel! Ha ha ha ha!" chuckled Bloom.

"You two are odd." said Volcasaurus as he vanished from the field and return into the card.

"You'll get used to him." said Feral Imp in a feminine tone before she departed then the Arena powered down.

"But I won't get used of hearing them communicating each other." said Yami with an uneasy look as he gather up the cards and the Extra Deck, shuffle them and store them in his Card Holster.

"Hey, what about Dungeon Dice?" asked Bloom as she gathers her cards.

"Duke Devlin is the creator of the Dungeon Dice Monster so he'll show the rules and gameplay to the Winx Club." answered Yami Yugi as he walked off the Duel Tower and head to the elevator. Bloom followed the suit and they enters the elevator together.

"Can I still use my Winx powers?" asked Bloom.

"... It could count as cheating." said Yami Yugi.

"Knowing Valtor and the Trix, they don't care." said Bloom as she fold her arms and the elevator began to close. "Are you single?" she asked meekly.

"EEH!?" exclaimed Yami Yugi as he nearly lost balance and the elevator closed to begin ascension.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Richard: And that's Chapter 6. This Arc 1 Saga will end at Chapter 20. Once I hit Chapter 10, I'll resume Gwen 10 The Series at Season 4 so I'll be preparing the Season 4 Chapters and I'll be late for Chapter 7 of this story. So enjoy the story and please leave reviews.**

 **Niko: And sorry for rushing Bloom into liking Yami Yugi/Atem but knowing us girls, we're easily flatter when we see a cool and amazing man.**

 **Kida: No we don't.**

 **Fifi: _Zat_ depends what type of guy each girls like.**

 **Kelvin: It's TIME TO DU-DU-DU-DUEL!**


	7. Announcement

**Hey, everyone. LordOozaru21 is here for an announcement. Uh, Yu-Gi-Oh! x Winx Club is still underway and I was busy constructing the world Valtor had altered and making Battle Dice rules. I was known to update frequently but my brother, the director of theatrical school play, advise me to take my time as everyone else. So uh, yeah! The next chapter will focuses on the side-effect on the Dungeon Dice Battle. It still has the same rules but new things was added into the game. It's kinda off with the story I'm heading to but I was inspired by Dark Side of Dimension movie and with the Winx Club involved, I knew the original events of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! will be heavily altered so I am trying my best to build the world.**

 **And so, I hope you will enjoy it when it's ready. My other reasons for my delay was my job at the pizzeria and the constant electrical storms. Yeah, storms kept coming around 3 o'clock at my time table so it's hard to focus without worrying of my computer getting fried.**

 **However, I will be really happy if you likes to share ideas and add interesting storyline, like decode9 who suggests new Decks to serves either as alternative for the Winx or a Dice Deck, and the owner of this crossover, Menatron the Angel of Ideas, gave ideas for character bonding. So the story is underway, just need a few fixing and make sure I mastered this Dungeon Dice rule perfectly as I did more researches on it and figure out the color codes.**

 **Thank you so much for understanding and I promised this Xros Over will be the best one for you fans of both series to enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Catching Up The Game**

 **Richard: Sorry, so so sorry for a long delay. I was sick for weeks and after recovering, I lost my train of thought so I had to rebuild some ideas. So, my friend suggests to continue with the training stuffs so I decide to do Tag Team Duel so I can gain mastery over Tag Team.**

 **And to show my sincere apology for long delay, here is the chapter.**

* * *

# _Opening Intro: Hirai [Shadowlink4321 ver.]_ #

The intro began with the strumming of an electrical guitar as the Millennium Puzzle fades in from the darkness before the essence of Great Dragon emerged from the "eye" and let out a roar before producing a golden light and forged a title forged in golden and letters written in _kanji_ are neon-red, neon-blue and neon-yellow as 3 gigantic silhouettes are seen in the background with the silhouette of a young pharaoh stands behind the Millennium Puzzel. The title reads:

 ** _Yu-Gi-OH! x Winx Club  
Duel Monster Got Winxed!_**

 ** _It's hard to fly with broken wings_**

The background becomes rains with the Millennium Puzzel in the background as Yugi Muto appears, sitting on the edge of the rooftop as he gazed at the star while the image of Yami Yugi stoods heroically and cool, rotating around the background with his Duel Monsters appears in following order: Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Red Eye Skull Dragon and Gaia the Dragon Champion.

 ** _But a miracle will awaken from my pain._**

The background then shifted to the beautiful field of dancing fire as Bloom appears in her casual clothes. The Duel Monsters appears in the background with the Great Dragon are: Grenosaurus, Infernal Flame Vixen and Royal Firestorm Guard.

 ** _And one day, I will fly again_**

Two Duel Monsters, Black Luster Soldier and Volcanic Queen, dash toward each other and pass each other as they glanced their eyes at one another. Yami Yugi and Enchantrix Bloom mimick the action of their Duel Monster and pass over as they exhanged glance and smirk.

 ** _I will ride on the wind of dreams_**

The background is now becomes multiple rows of hyrogliphic from Ancient Egyptian and Ishizu rested elegantly and beautiful on the grass, arms held over her head as she rest her eyes and the Millennium Necklace glowed brightly, showing the silhouette of Marik in the background, followed by 3 Duel Monsters: Enchantress, Gemini Elf and Dark Elf.

 ** _And surpass that rainbow high up in the sky_**

The background becomes now the Kaiba Tower with the image of Priest Seto then his reincarnated self, Seto Kaiba, appears with his back facing the fourth wall, hands in his pockets as he stares off into space. Priest Seto then swung his arm and Kaiba followed his movement and 3 Duel Monsters appears: Lord of D, Paladin of White Dragon and XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

 ** _And continue on my journey_**

The background turn into darkness as St. John held up her sword, take a elegant stance before she dart in and did a wide slash. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon emerged from the wall of blue flames and roared before belching triplet neon-blue beams at the fourth wall before switching to clear sky background with Seto Kaiba and Ishizu stands side-by-side.

 ** _Now whenever I look at the sky_**

The next scene shows the group of Duelists as they stands in the lobby of Domino High School. The group are viewed in 9 split-screen: Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mrs. Muto, Makubo Kaiba, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna.

 ** _I'll make sure to break down_**

 ** _Everything that's in my way!_**

Multiple camera shots shows all main cast drew the card in dramatic way then slow down to Yugi Muto as he slapped the card on his Duel Disk's Field and Yami Yugi tossed the Battle Dice at the Field simultaneously.

 ** _Fly to my future in the sky_**

 ** _Yes, there's no doubt, I can feel it_**

The following scenes shows:

Yami Yugi, in dueling stance, held out a card and slapped it on the Magic Field as Dark Magician and Buster Blade charged forward before turning to partical of lights, merged together and transformed into Dark Paladin as he spun his bladed rod and slashed the fourth wall.

Bloom swung her arms out in a power-up stance and exploded in a pillar of fire then Pyrorex the Elemental Lord emerged and belches a super-heated plasma breath.

Ishizu touched her Millennium Necklace gently with her hand then fiercely swung her hand forward, holding a Duel Card as it summons Mudora and he charged for the kill.

Seto stood his ground with ferocity and held up his card as Blue Eyes Shining Dragon emerged from the lake of blue flames and let out a mighty screech.

 ** _I believe it's in my soul_**

 ** _I know I can go anywhere_**

The Shadow Phoenix soar over before revealing Valtor then the camera zoomed out to view the stairs where Valtor and Marik are standing, with the rest remain silhouetted. Then the Trix jumped forward in their witch forms: Stormy swung her clutched hands down with deadly surge of electricity at southeast path, Darcy forged a giant claw of shadow and punched the southwest path and finally Icy charged toward the screen with sadistic grin and a ice-forged juveline thrust forward.

 ** _Please will you guide me in the sky?_**

 ** _Guide me and those next to me_**

The next scene shows Yami Yugi walking toward the camera, his jacket flapped proudly by the wind as the Millennium Puzzle rotated in the background. Two images appears on both sides: Yami Bakura sporting a sadistic grin and the Masked Heroine. Yami Yugi lifted his head and gave a proud smile as the Eye of Wjat flared from his forehead before switching to Bloom as she summons the Dragon's Flame from her palms.

 ** _I believe it's in my soul_**

 ** _And I can soar as high as I want!_**

The camera zoomed out to view Yami Yugi and Bloom thrust the card held by their hands and a burst of light occurred, summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon as he soar around before lung toward the fourth wall with a roar before the scene switched to view both Earth and Magix on both sides with the dimensional barrier in-between then the whole crew appears in the following order:

Dark Magician, Infernal Flame Vixen, Dark Elf, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Team Yugi, Winx Club, Ishizu, Mrs. Muto and her father, and Masked Heroine. It then end as Yugi jumped forward with Yami Yugi and Bloom with cheerful expression.

# ** _End Song_** #

* * *

The scene opens at the Dungeon Dice Battle arena and the elevator door slides open, Yami Yugi stepped out with his hand tucked in his pocket and his other hand scratching the back of his head uneasy. Bloom followed him, face blazing pink and grumbled herself for being so awkward and humiliating. Yami looked up and noticed Isis and Stella are preparing the Dungeon Dice Battle.

"Afternoon. What happen to the Duel Arena?" asked Yami.

"We asked Duke to switch the Arena to Dungeon Dice." said Stella as she held up 25 of 50 Dices in her hands and shuffles them before tossing them on the board.

"You can watch if you want, Pharaoh." said Ishizu as she empty her Dices in the Shuffle Slot.

"Very well. Isis, did you felt a telepathic shout?" asked Yami.

"No? Why?" she asked.

"Never mind." he said.

"So what's a difference between cards and dices?" asked Bloom.

"Listen well, Bloom. You as well, Stella." said Ishizu.

"Okay." she nodded.

"Now the Dungeon Dice Monster are very similar to Duel Monster but with alternation. For example, the Field is different. We got Dungeon Board, where we roll the dices and Dimension the Dice, the Crest Pool located on your right which shows the numbers of Crests you rolled and the Heart Count. Unlike Card Duel, we only have 3 Hearts." said Ishizu.

"Why only 3?" asked Stella.

"Because Dungeon Dice Battle involves you creating a path way leading to your opponent's Duel Tower in order to directly attack the Hearts, unlike in Card Duel where Monsters can directly attack the Duelist once opportunity is presents." said Ishizu.

"Oooh, so it's like Dungeon and Dragon?" asked Stella.

"I love that game!" beamed Bloom while Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Somewhat like that but it's more like chess so this battle requires more focuses and lucks." smiled Ishizu as the Automater produced 3 random Dice then held it up for Stella to see. "Each Dices comes with different Crests. The 4-pointed Star means Summon Crest. The numbers within Star indicated what Level is the Monster. 4 for Level 1, 3 for Level 2, 2 for Level 3 and 1 for Level 4. Each colors represents Type: White for Spellcasters, Blue for Warriors, Yellow for Undead, Green for Beasts and Red for Dragons. You need at least 2 identical Summon to summon a monster." explained Ishizu.

"Oh! Let's try it!" beamed Stella as she toss the Dices into the Dice Automater and it randomize the dice before 3 presents on the Auto Hatch. She grabbed them and toss it at the board. "Yes! I got 2 Summon Crest! Dimension the Dice!" beamed Stella as she placed the white dice with #3 down and it materialized on the Dungeon Field, opens up into an "L" and a sphere appears before materializing into a new monster.

This one is a humanoid child-size Duel Monster that dons a golden/white Zodiac-like armors, has a star-like crest on the torso within a circular star, has a battle mask and blue eyes, and wields the staff with golden snake wrapped around it. **(Again, the Duel Monster's appearance are almost impossible to describe without advance volcabulary so once again, look it up at the Wikia)**

"Hmph!" announced the Duel Monster.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Constellar Rasalhague**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

 **Level: 2**

 **Attack Power: 10**

 **Defense Strength: 10**

 **Health Point: 20**

* * *

"Whoooa!" beamed Stella.

"I never seen that monster before." comments Yami.

"All Decks I gave them are from the future. That is Constellar archtype." said Ishizu.

"I am Constellar Rasalhague, member of the Constellar Zodiac! May the stars be my guiding light for this battle!" declared Rasalhague as he held up his staff.

"What of the third dice you rolled?" asked Ishizu.

"It's a Crest that resembles 2 arrows rotating in circular motion." said Stella as she gazed at it.

"Yes, now to finish explaining about Crests. Aside from Summon Crest, there are other Crests: Movement, Magic, Attack, Defense and Trap. The Crest you stated is the Movement Crest, which allows you to move your Monster one square in any direction. The overlap triangles within the seal Crest is Magic, which a certain number can be use to activate the Monster's special abilities. The twin swords crest is Attack, which allows the Monster to attack and adding more Attack Crest boost their attack power. The shield is, obviously, Defense Crest, which boost their defense to absorb most of the damage. Finally, the circular symbol is the Trap Crest, which allows the Monster to perform counter-attack or Trap-related abilities." explained Ishizu.

"I see." Stella observed the dices and memorized the Crests.

"So Dungeon Dice Battle is recently new?" asked Bloom.

"And very popular next to Duel Monster. It's very difficult since Duke Duel me without any knowledge of them but it's not hard to adapt." said Yami.

"Why he duel you without teaching you first?" asked Bloom.

"It's a personal misunderstanding. It's best not to talk about it." said Yami.

"Okay, it's my turn. GO! DICE ROLL!" yelled Ishizu as she tossed her dices at the board, landing 1 Summon Crest and 2 Trap Crests. "No go. I'll store the Crests in my Crest Pool." said Ishizu.

"Crest Pool? Oh, it has counters for the Crests." said Stella as she noticed the Crest Pool on her right.

"It's where you store all but the Summon Crests for later usage. Now, your turn." said Ishizu.

"Okay. HA!" she tossed the dices on the board and she lands 1 Defense Crest, 1 Trap Crest and 1 Summon Crest. "Uh, no go." she said.

"Hmmm..." Rasalhague patiently wait and play with his staff.

"... This is just bizzare." said Bloom.

"Agree." said Yami.

"Not as bizarre as you Humans." comment Rasalhague.

"GO, DICE ROLL!" Ishizu tossed her dices and managed to land 2 Summon Crests with #4. "Alright. Dimension the Dice!" she held up her blue Dice and slammed it on the field, press it in and Dimension it, it open up and formed the Dungeon Path as a monster was spawn out.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Spell Striker**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Warrior/Effect**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack Power: 10**

 **Defense Strength: 10**

 **Health Point: 20**

* * *

"Now move 1 square!" ordered Ishizu as Spell Striker stepped forward. Both Masters continues throwing dices, earning more Crests but no new Summon Dice.

"Ah, come on! This Dungeon Dice Battle is so hard!" complained Stella.

"Join the club." sighed Yami as he rubbed his temple.

"Well, try again." said Ishizu.

"And this time, trust the dice." said Yami.

"As if that works! I did 6 times!" argued Stella.

"Believe the heart of the Duel. Same as in believing in fairies." said Yami.

"..." Stella gave a sigh and prepare to throw it. "DICE ROLL!" yelled Stella as she threw the dices and it rolled a Attack Crest and 2 Summon Crest with #2. "YES!" she grabbed the green dice and Dimension it, opening a dice to form a path linking to the other. Since she inserted it in front of the previous path, it extends the path toward Ishizu and a new monster was formed.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Constellar Sheratan**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Beast Warrior/Effect**

 **Level: 3**

 **Attack Power: 20**

 **Defense Strength: 10**

 **Health Point: 20**

* * *

"Alright!" beamed Stella.

"Hmph!" nodded Sheratan

"Dice Roll!" announced Ishizu as she tossed the dices and earn two Summon Crest of #1. "Dimension the Dice!" she inserted the Blue Dice and created a new path for the north of previous Dungeon Path, nearly linking to the opponent's Dungeon Path (a "S") but there are still gap. A new monster emerged.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Ra's Disciple**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/Effect**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack Power: 30**

 **Defense Strength: 20**

 **Health Point: 30**

* * *

"Behold Ra's Disciple!" announced Ishizu.

"It seems Blue can also summon Fairy." said Bloom.

"...I haven't realize that." said Yami, recalling Téa had summoned Skeleangle and it's a Fairy. "Ishizu, were you aware of the time alteration before Valtor enters this reality?" asked Yami.

"Hm? Yes, the Trix were the first to arrive here before Valtor. My Millennium Necklace already feel a time distortion." said Ishizu.

"Then the Trix already bend the rules of Duel Monster and Dice Battle due of them harnessing Dragon's Flame and Magix! D-D...DAMN!" Bloom slammed her hands on the stand. "We should've kept watch on them!" she growled.

"I understand your anger. Disciple, move 1 square forward! Spell Strike, move forward as well." ordered Ishizu.

"About time." said Spell Strike as they marched forward.

"Costellar, move forward!" ordered Stella and they obliged.

"All my plans for my brother. For Pharoah... For the world. A simple time distortion and it's all ruin. But now I must adapt and continue my mission!" she said as she waited for her turn.

"DICE ROLL!" Stella threw three dice and just rolled a black dice and it lands on a red Summon Crest with #4. "HEY! I got a black dice!" she said.

"It's a special dice. It contains a special square that houses a special ability. It can summon special item or a very powerful monster." said Yami.

"Okay! Dimension the Dice!" cheered Stella as she inserted the black dice at the left of the Dungeon Path and it opens up into an upside-down "L" and linked the opponent's path. The center just produced a treasure chest. "...Uh... That's it?" she asked.

"Take patient. You'll be surprise when you open it." said Ishizu as she tossed the dices, earning 3 Spell Crests. "I am activating Spell Striker's special ability! ATTACK THE HEART!" yelled Stella as she bestows 3 Spell Crest into Spell Striker.

"HA! YAAAH!" yelled Spell Striker as he spun his staff, charging up magical energy then fired an electro bolt. Stella yelped as it struck her Tower and produced a bright light before it fade and lost a heart. "Dang!" said Stella.

"So I must do every ounce of limitation in both my hand and my Millennium Necklace to save my brother. I promised my parents before they died, which drove him with intense rage and sorrow to go this far." said ishizu as she held back her tears.

"...I see. Dice Roll!" Stella tossed the Dices and gain 2 #1 Summon Crests and a Defense Crest. She swipe a blue Dice and inserted it. "Dimension the Dice!" it opens up in the far left into a "T" and linked the center bridge between two Paths. The monster appears and digged his hands into the portal and yank out a huge silver trophy.

"YEAH! SIAT IS HERE, CONSTELLAR!" cheered the Dice Monster.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Data File**

 **Name: Constallar Siat**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/Effect**

 **Level: 1**

 **Attack Power: 10**

 **Defense Strength: 40**

 **Health Point: 10**

* * *

"Hello, Siat." sighed the others.

"Oh hey, Sheratan, Rasalhague! I'll wait for Dungeon Master to move in with you! Yee hee!" he beamed as he set his trophy down and sat on top of it.

"I'm worried the fabric of reality will shatter as long as we remain here. I wish we could've brought Headmistress with us." said Bloom.

"I agree but regardless, it's up to us to stop them." said Yami.

"I'm so sorry that you lost your family..." Stella gave a command hand gesture and Siat happily pick up his trophy and move 3 spaces forward before stopping. "I still have my family but...they're apart. My mom ditched my dad for his problematic behaviors and is now dating some Charles or whatever his name is. How can I accept a new father when my real father is still alive? I am Stella... Fairy of the Shining Sun! Fairy of Sun and Moon! My title ties with my family and with them apart, it fractures my heart apart! My friends helps me move on, I grew stronger, I accept my mom dating with that man but... deep inside me, it still...hurt..." Stella began to shed tears then Ishizu tossed the dices, gaining a Defense, Trap and Summon Crest. She save 2 of 3 Crest in the Crest Pool.

"I better check on Tecna and the girls." said Bloom.

"Agree. I must see what else the rules had changed." Yami agrees and followed Bloom to the elevator.

"I understand your dilemma. Now-" Suddenly the whole room quake violently and the area turned red with alarm blurring. "What is this?" muttered Ishizu.

" _bzzzt... Winx Club! Duel Masters! We got an emergency! Get to the top, ASAP!_ " called Tecna.

"Trouble!?" said Stella.

"We must postpo- What are you doing?" asked Ishizu as Spell Striker, Ra's Disciple and the Constallar jumps off the Dunegon Paths and land on the balcony.

"We face threats then resume duel." said Ra's Disciple as his ATK and DEF instantly rose to 1,100 and 600.

"Yeah! It'll be a nice warm up!" beamed Siat as his ATK and DEF rose to 100 and 1,600.

"Agree." smiled Ishizu.

* * *

Soon everyone ran outside of the game store and stands before the stairs, just for Yami to dart forward, held out the Trap Card and generated a barrier, which a wind blade struck it then redirected into energy burst and blasted the ground apart. Yami lower his card and everyone gazed in awe.

"Harpie Girls?!" exclaimed Joey. Before them was a huge army of Harpie arch-type engaging a very fierce battle against Amazoness arch-type. Surprisingly, there's no innocent bystander anywhere.

"SKRREEEEE!" screeched the Harpie Sisters as they send out sonic shrill at the Amazoness Chain Master, who dug her hands into the pavement, tears the chuck of cements and blocked the shrill, which shatters it.

"Ha ha ha! You bird-brains should do more then just singing!" she boasted as she spun her chain and threw it at them, which they evade, only for Amazoness Swords Woman jumped out and swung her large sword, nearly slicing the sisters if they didn't part away.

"KRRRYYAAH!" cried a Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon as the Amazoness Trainees lasso their chains around its collar and start tugging it.

"Come on! We'll tame you into a powerful dragon!" said the Trainee.

"Let him go!" yelled the Harpie Girl as she tackled them and start scratching them before one grabbed her in Full Nelson, bend back and slammed her against the pavement.

"YAAAH!" screeched the Harpy Queen as she swung her claws and clashed against the Amazoness Queen's sword, sending shockwave, the ground instantly sank down and formed a dug hole and she was grinning.

"That's it! Show me your powers! RAGHH!" yelled the Amazoness Queen as she start pushing forward.

"Whoa! Amazing!" said Musa

"Just what we need." groaned Tristan.

"Just a warm up!" said Constallar Sheratan as he ready his gun.

"A-Ah, but we didn't dimension the field." said Yugi.

"With Valtor's magic, there's no need." said Ishizu.

"We'll tag in, right girls?" asked Aisha.

"Right!" nodded all girls. " **MAGIC WINX!** " announced the girls

# _Insert Song: Magic Winx Transformation song_ #

Bloom raised her hands, clapped them before separate to form a sphere of yellow magic before ball up her fingers minus her index and middle then cross her wrists, causing flames to crawl up to her, equipping light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm. She held out her arms and closed her eyes as the flames crawl over her clothes, changing into a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated in heart shaped with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest. She then sprout cyan wings with teal tips before she turns toward the camera and a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. She leap up toward the background, flew down and swung her arms over and down as she projects magic trail that forms a heart as she land and explodes, stood up and did a sexy pose which she placed her hand on her hip, bend sideway as she reach her right hand down to her stretched out leg, onto the knees. Her pants a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots.

" **Bloom, Fairy of Dragon's Flame!** " she announced.

Flora spun over with her eyes closed, her hair dances around as she spun before she did a dramatic stance which she placed her back of her hand on her forehead and held out her hand at her rear before she turned, the camera zoom toward the close-up and she crossed her wrists with index and middle fingers out, producing a bright light. The magic forged green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck and the magic forged wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. She spun around as her clothes morphed into fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots. She ceased spinning as the magic forged an image like her badge then sprout her lime green leaves-like fairy wings as she did a graceful stance.

" **Flora, Fairy of Nature!** " announced Flora.

Stella cross her wrists the same way, did a dance of rhythm before spun to the background and struck a stance, producing a burst of solar light. She struck out her arm as the light forged across her arm, then her legs and her pelvis and torso. She now wears a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.. The magic forge orange tube ties, wrapped around her hair until they tied into two long ponytail as she spun around and did backward finish stance with her hands held out and the energy-like Sun appears in the background.

" **Stella, Fairy of Sun and Moon!** " she declared.

Musa stands in a disco-like dance floor, dancing in Hip-Hop style before dramatically cross her wrists, producing a bright light. Her shoes got digitized like the dance-floor and forged into a knee-high wedge red boots, her clothes becomes a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt and wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. She dances on the rotating disc before standing and rotated backward as she did a finish stance.

" **Musa, Fairy of Music!** " Musa declared.

Tecna appears and began to show off her martial art moves before held her hands back and cross her wrists as she dropped on her knee, producing a bright light. She struck out her arm as they turn digital then equipped her with powder blue sleeves which cover her hands, her clothes digitized into a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs with blue knee-high boots then constructed a lime green tear-drop brouch, forged green bars wings which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider and wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it. Her wings morphed into a paperplane-like form and she flew around and land in a heroic stance with her hands on her hips as the triangle image appears behind her.

" **Tecna, Fairy of Technology!** " she shouted.

Aisha's eye flashes then the camera zoomed out and she spun around as her clothes transformed into a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. She grew sky-blue wings with mauve tips and land on the background in a finish stance.

" **Aisha, Fairy of Wave!** " she announced.

# _Song end_ #

"LET'S GO!" announced Bloom as they flew toward the Harpie and Amazoness.

"WAHOOO!" cheered Siat as he moved in with the trophy. The Constaller fired energy projectiles and blasted the ground, blinding the Duel Monsters then Amazoness Queen and Harpie Queen jumped out, dive down and stomp the earth, sending rock wave and blew the Constellar back but Siat slammed his prize forward and blocked the attack, Ra's Discriple flew up and swung his fist, slashing the Harpie Sisters, knocking them into the building and Spell Striker blasted Harpie Girl back.

"Winx, ready your magic!" said Bloom as they all channel their magic then thrust their hands and fired elemental beams but...

"MIRROR WALL!" yelled a voice then a crystal wall emerged from the ground, blocked and refract the beams into the Winx, blasting them into the buildings, they fell down and crashed on the ground as they reverted.

"BLOOM!" exclaimed Yami.

"Girls!" gasped Téa.

"Mirror Wall? Ah no! Mai..." moaned Joey. The crystal wall sank down and standing behind it was none other than Mai Valentine, wielding her Duel Disk but on her right wrist was a new type of Duel Disk, which it's desert orange, has 3 Heart symbol above the Crest Pool located in the center, a vertical hole on the side and black slot located in the mouth of the disk in front of it.

"Alright, ladies. Enough sparring." ordered Mai as the Amazoness and Harpie ceased fighting and stand down.

"W-Wait... Wait the hell a second! It's all just a spar?! Are you crazy, Mai?!" yelled Joey.

"You just destroyed some serious property!" argued Tristan.

"How can you be so reckless?!" added Téa.

"Sheesh, chill out. I'm not deaf." Mai rubbed her ear with her pinkie then noticed Yugi and Yami. "E-Eh? Two Yugi Mutos? Ah... Of course. It's completely obvious that your Millennium Item and Pegasus's golden eye are very similar." said Mai.

"You are not answering me!" argued Joey.

"Oh hush, Puppy Wheeler." she teased and Joey cringed in embarrassment.

"Uhhh... W-What happen?" groaned Musa as she recovered.

"Hey, they stopped fighting?" asked Tecna.

"Ladies, back in the Disks." she ordered as she held out her Disks and they all glowed in bright light before morphed into orbs and returns into the Disks.

"What is that?" asked Ishizu.

"This? This is my fresh new Dice Disk!" boasted Mai as she held up the Dice Disk.

"A-A Dice Disk!?" asked everyone then Duke stepped outside and fold his arms with pride.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Seto Kaiba was expanding my Dungeon Dice Battle game to the same level as the Duel Disk. Last I heard, it's in prototype stage." said Duke.

"Well, it's working perfectly with my Amazoness. Now I, the Wings of Valkyrie, shall spread her wings and strike down the greatest prey of all, the Trix!" declared Mei as she struck an elegant stance with her hands held over her head and a dramatic trumpet blurred from nowhere.

"Wings of Valkyrie? She's a heroine?" asked Aisha.

"That outfits match her stance!" beamed Stella.

"Alright, alright, what's with the corny name?" demanded Joey.

"No need to get jealous, Puppy Wheeler~!" teased Mai and Joey threw a tantrum. "I am Seto Kaiba's newest member. We're still picking names, despite Kaiba not giving a damn but I'm thinking Blue Flares. No, too grim." Mai began to wonder out in name picking.

"Kaiba did states he's gonna form his own team." said Yami.

"Seto making a team? Never thought he needs help." said Tristan.

"Well, I said enough. Ta-da~!" sang Mai as she walked away and wave her hand nonchalantly, leaving the Team Yugi and Winx Club pondering of Seto's team and the Dice Disk.

* * *

At the conquered Kaiba Tower, Valtor was observing the blueprints he made for the main tournaments and held up a white Battle Dice, observed it and rubbed his chin before pull out his glasses.

"I think I let the people wait enough. This dimension will remain stable for a month before the fabric of reality shatters into pieces." said Valtor.

"So what?" asked Stormy.

"So! If this dimension gets destroyed, we won't be able to gain access to the goal Marik told us about and we'll lose the Egyptian God Cards!" frowned Valtor but maintain his calm mind.

"Yes, but we could use the Time Wizard to stabilize the wall of time/space." suggests Darcy.

"No. All we must do is make haste with our plans. We have only a month. We're in the second week of this current month so we have until the second week of next month." said Valtor.

"What will becomes of us?" asked Marik.

"You have talents and loyalty. I don't kill or ditch loyal assistance. You will aid us in conquering Realm of Magix." said Valtor.

"Not surprising." frowned Icy

"Yeah, suck-up." scoffed Stormy.

"Silence." said Valtor. "Now, enough chit-chat. Icy, Marik, prepare the Preliminary Tournament!" ordered Valtor.

"Why Icy?!" complained the sisters.

"Because she's my most favorite of you three." Valtor nonchalantly answered with a single shrug and a sneer.

"Ha ha ha ah ha ha! He said it, not me~!" giggled Icy as she walked away.

"Allow me." bowed Marik as he offered her an arm, which she happily lock it and they left the office.

"GRRRRR!" growled the sisters.

"Quit snarling and get to work! Darcy, locate the God Card in the vault one last time! If it's not here, it's now positive Kaiba has it with him. Stormy, start creating avatars." ordered Valtor.

"What about you, o mighty leader?" scoffed Stormy.

"Just get out." he ordered, which they groaned and walk away. As they descend down via the elevator, Icy was licking an ice cream while Marik plays with the dices.

"If these are called Dungeon Dice Battle, I know a perfect arena for it." said Marik.

"Oh?" she said in non-interest tone.

"A Labyrinth Dungeon Arena! Fill with deadly traps, mazes that twist the pattern of one's mind and if one lose, they die! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Now _that_ is a Dungeon Dice Battle!" grinned Marik with a malice grin, despite losing Yami Marik. Icy just stares at him with awe of his cruelty and blood thirst, she tuck her tongue back in and listen to him closely. "And once we have the powers of the Pharaoh, we can fully tame the Egyptian God Monsters! My family shall be avenge and your world will be easily conquered! This collaboration is more effective then what I originally planned! And many souls shall fall under the bowels of Egyptian Gods!" boasted Marik.

"Mhmph hmph hmph... Mrehehehe ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Icy let out another one of her cruelest yet sexy laughter, making Marik glanced at her with surprise looks. "Never thought you are such a cruel boy." she grinned as she seductively lick her ice cream.

"Ahem... U...Uh, so Ms. Icy, is it? Why you becomes a vicious witch? Does the Winx did anything to you?" he asked.

"Look, boy, I don't bother myself of explaining why I'm such a bad girl! I was thought to hate the Winx Club and I embrace it for life." she said.

"You lost your parents? I understand your pain. I lost my own as well." said Marik as the elevator opens up and they walked out to head outside.

"I never knew my parents but I don't care either." said Icy as she finished her ice cream, wipe her hands and crack her fingers as they're out in the open space of plaza. She then cross her wrists and her body erupted in a ice-flame aura and shapen into the dragon.

"Good or evil, it's important to have a family as they're the only one who cares." answered Marik as he held his Millennium Rod over his shoulder.

"..." Icy remains silent as she dropped on her knee and slapped her hands on the floor, spreading ice across the plaza and frozen it to sub-zero, shatter it into pieces then she rose her arms and start doing ballet-like stances, manipulating the ice and forges the arena then send out the ice dragon and smashed small buildings around, turning it into ice and she forged them into material for the stadium she is constructing. Marik took two steps back and glanced around in awe, which Icy took it as her chance to finally shed tears, her lips quivers and she close her eyes as she swung her arms out and created a blizzard, speeding up the process. Before she and Marik were seal by the walls, Stormy and Darcy were floating in the air and noticed Icy's crying before she's out of sight.

"Saw that?" asked Darcy.

"Yeah. Icy's...crying." baffled Stormy. "B-But why?" she asked in anger.

"She's thinking about our parents." Darcy calmly answer, which surprises Stormy and she grew sad as well.

* * *

 **Done! I'm so sorry for a very long delay but I hope it worth the wait. Now I'll be continue both this story and Gwen 10 but my brother advise to take some time as rushing will give bad result. Anyway, thanks for reading! I promise I'll make more great chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Begin the Game!**

 **Richard: Hi everyone! So so sorry for a long delay! Again! There was double-work hours in the row, the incoming Hurricane Irma, enduring her wrath and spend 3 days without electricity. So that's why I'm delayed so much.**

 **I will inform you that while Gwen 10 The Series and Steven 10 are quick to write in 2 or 3 days, Duel Monster Got Winxed requires more times due of the Duel Battles/Dice Battles. Meaning I will be playing the game for ideas and tactics.**

 **Kida: Enjoy! And the next one will come next two week.**

 **Daniel: It's time TO DUEL!**

* * *

# _Opening Intro: Hirai [Shadowlink4321 ver.]_ #

The intro began with the strumming of an electrical guitar as the Millennium Puzzle fades in from the darkness before the essence of Great Dragon emerged from the "eye" and let out a roar before producing a golden light and forged a title forged in golden and letters written in _kanji_ are neon-red, neon-blue and neon-yellow as 3 gigantic silhouettes are seen in the background with the silhouette of a young pharaoh stands behind the Millennium Puzzel. The title reads:

 ** _Yu-Gi-OH! x Winx Club  
Duel Monster Got Winxed!_**

 ** _It's hard to fly with broken wings_**

The background becomes rains with the Millennium Puzzel in the background as Yugi Muto appears, sitting on the edge of the rooftop as he gazed at the star while the image of Yami Yugi stoods heroically and cool, rotating around the background with his Duel Monsters appears in following order: Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Red Eye Skull Dragon and Gaia the Dragon Champion.

 ** _But a miracle will awaken from my pain._**

The background then shifted to the beautiful field of dancing fire as Bloom appears in her casual clothes. The Duel Monsters appears in the background with the Great Dragon are: Grenosaurus, Infernal Flame Vixen and Royal Firestorm Guard.

 ** _And one day, I will fly again_**

Two Duel Monsters, Black Luster Soldier and Volcanic Queen, dash toward each other and pass each other as they glanced their eyes at one another. Yami Yugi and Enchantrix Bloom mimick the action of their Duel Monster and pass over as they exhanged glance and smirk.

 ** _I will ride on the wind of dreams_**

The background is now becomes multiple rows of hyrogliphic from Ancient Egyptian and Ishizu rested elegantly and beautiful on the grass, arms held over her head as she rest her eyes and the Millennium Necklace glowed brightly, showing the silhouette of Marik in the background, followed by 3 Duel Monsters: Enchantress, Gemini Elf and Dark Elf.

 ** _And surpass that rainbow high up in the sky_**

The background becomes now the Kaiba Tower with the image of Priest Seto then his reincarnated self, Seto Kaiba, appears with his back facing the fourth wall, hands in his pockets as he stares off into space. Priest Seto then swung his arm and Kaiba followed his movement and 3 Duel Monsters appears: Lord of D, Paladin of White Dragon and XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

 ** _And continue on my journey_**

The background turn into darkness as St. John held up her sword, take a elegant stance before she dart in and did a wide slash. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon emerged from the wall of blue flames and roared before belching triplet neon-blue beams at the fourth wall before switching to clear sky background with Seto Kaiba and Ishizu stands side-by-side.

 ** _Now whenever I look at the sky_**

The next scene shows the group of Duelists as they stands in the lobby of Domino High School. The group are viewed in 9 split-screen: Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mrs. Muto, Makubo Kaiba, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna.

 ** _I'll make sure to break down_**

 ** _Everything that's in my way!_**

Multiple camera shots shows all main cast drew the card in dramatic way then slow down to Yugi Muto as he slapped the card on his Duel Disk's Field and Yami Yugi tossed the Battle Dice at the Field simultaneously.

 ** _Fly to my future in the sky_**

 ** _Yes, there's no doubt, I can feel it_**

The following scenes shows:

Yami Yugi, in dueling stance, held out a card and slapped it on the Magic Field as Dark Magician and Buster Blade charged forward before turning to partical of lights, merged together and transformed into Dark Paladin as he spun his bladed rod and slashed the fourth wall.

Bloom swung her arms out in a power-up stance and exploded in a pillar of fire then Pyrorex the Elemental Lord emerged and belches a super-heated plasma breath.

Ishizu touched her Millennium Necklace gently with her hand then fiercely swung her hand forward, holding a Duel Card as it summons Mudora and he charged for the kill.

Seto stood his ground with ferocity and held up his card as Blue Eyes Shining Dragon emerged from the lake of blue flames and let out a mighty screech.

 ** _I believe it's in my soul_**

 ** _I know I can go anywhere_**

The Shadow Phoenix soar over before revealing Valtor then the camera zoomed out to view the stairs where Valtor and Marik are standing, with the rest remain silhouetted. Then the Trix jumped forward in their witch forms: Stormy swung her clutched hands down with deadly surge of electricity at southeast path, Darcy forged a giant claw of shadow and punched the southwest path and finally Icy charged toward the screen with sadistic grin and a ice-forged juveline thrust forward.

 ** _Please will you guide me in the sky?_**

 ** _Guide me and those next to me_**

The next scene shows Yami Yugi walking toward the camera, his jacket flapped proudly by the wind as the Millennium Puzzle rotated in the background. Two images appears on both sides: Yami Bakura sporting a sadistic grin and the Masked Heroine. Yami Yugi lifted his head and gave a proud smile as the Eye of Wjat flared from his forehead before switching to Bloom as she summons the Dragon's Flame from her palms.

 ** _I believe it's in my soul_**

 ** _And I can soar as high as I want!_**

The camera zoomed out to view Yami Yugi and Bloom thrust the card held by their hands and a burst of light occurred, summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon as he soar around before lung toward the fourth wall with a roar before the scene switched to view both Earth and Magix on both sides with the dimensional barrier in-between then the whole crew appears in the following order:

Dark Magician, Infernal Flame Vixen, Dark Elf, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Team Yugi, Winx Club, Ishizu, Mrs. Muto and her father, and Masked Heroine. It then end as Yugi jumped forward with Yami Yugi and Bloom with cheerful expression.

# ** _End Song_** #

* * *

At the Kame Game store, we found the Mutos and the two Duel Monsters fixing up the stores after a brief battle against the Zombie-type Monsters. Masami gave a deep sigh as she finished sweeping the floor and rest on the chair while Rella brought a tray with teas for everyone.

"Thank you." said Prisman as he took the tea and slurp it with his invisible mouth.

"Man, hours of cleaning and it felt like it passed days..." sighed Masami.

"It does felt it passed a day." said Solomon as he checked the news. "According to the news, for some unexplain reason, time is accelerating here before slowing down to normal speed. That man did some very serious damages." frowned Solomon.

"I hope Yugi is okay." said Masami, worried.

"Speak of the Dark Lord." said Rella as the TV was interrupted with static then Valtor appears on-screen.

"That's the strange man!" said Masami as she walked up next to her father.

"Greeting, citizen of Japan. It is I, your new host Valtor. The Preliminaries Tournament is now ready. All Duelists, make your way in front of the Kaiba Tower. That's where the Preliminaries Tournament is located. That is all." said Valtor then the original program restored.

"He seems confident." said Prisman.

"No doubt about it that Yugi and his friends are going to that Preliminaries Tournament. I wish them luck." sighed Solomon as he continue sweeping.

"We can't always let the children save the world. It's not right! We're adults! We have to do something!" argued Masami.

"What can I do? I'm an old man and I'm out of league with new generation of duelist." Solomon admitted the new generation's superior skills.

"But there's nothing wrong with old-school tactic. You thought Yugi about Dueling." explained Masami.

"...Then you'll have to join the Duel Tournament." said Solomon.

"..." Masami began to think about it.

"Heed your father's suggestion. For you displays potential." said a mysterious voice.

"Hmm?" Prisman looked at the entrance and Rella skipped ahead to greet the figure, which it's the mysterious masked woman.

"W-Who are you?" asked Solomon.

"At ease. We're not robber." she said as she held up her hand. Behind her are two teens with the same uniform as her but one is silver/blue and another is rose/yellow. A literal Kamen Rider. "Call me Masked Heroine and these are my selected allies. We're joining the game and we want you to join us, Mother of King of Duel." said Masked Heroine.

"M-Me?" asked Masami.

"You used Duel Synchro, correct?" asked the silver/blue Masked Duelist who sounds like a young boy.

"Well, y-yes." said Masami.

"Do you know about Duel Synchro?" asked Masked Heroine.

"Rella said it's the souls between Duelist and Duel Monster acts as one to double the attack powers and taps into their true potential. The stronger the Duelist's soul is, the greater the boost." explained Masami.

"Exactly. And not just Rella. All Duel Monsters are capable of performing Duel Synchro." said the rose/yellow masked girl.

"So...why me?" asked Masami.

"I'm sure you were mentored by your father. And you used to be the Champion of Duelist Female Only 10 years ago." said Masked Heroine.

"How did..." baffled Masami.

"Ready to aid your son, Masami Muto?" asked Masked Heroine.

"... Yes." she nodded.

"Alright!" beamed Rella.

* * *

In the apartment of Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba was very bothered about something as he had his arms crossed and tapped his finger.

"What's wrong, Seto? The Dice Disk is perfect." said Mai as she play with the dices.

"You came back 23 hours after you left." said Seto.

"What? Oh come on, it's only been 2 hours." laughed Mai.

"I am serious! It took 2 months to make Dice Disk but suddenly it's ready right after I left the hospital! As if 2 months had changed into 2 hours. Now here, you took almost a whole day to make a test run!" growled Seto.

"That's because each sections of Japan had different time zone." said a mysterious man. He wears a red/white jacket over a grey shirt, dark-blue jeans and wore the cap that mostly conceal his eyes. He has brown hair and he is noticeably Caucasian. His voice is calm and collected.

"So you're saying it's 2 hours where I was and 23 hours here?" asked Mai.

"Whatever, once we enter the tournament, defeat any opponents you both can but leave Yugi Muto to me!" frowned Seto with a grin.

"The kid? Well, I can't argue you about it." sighed Mai with a shrug.

"That's stupid." said the man.

"WHAT?!" asked Seto in anger.

"YEEP!" yelped Mai.

"If you focuses your obsession over a man who broken your pride, you'll lose instantly." said the man.

"How dare you mock me!" yelled Seto as he bolt up but the man stepped in, grabbed his shoulder and forcibly shove him down on his chair.

"You aren't fully heal and I could easily jab your bruise. You lost to a boy in Duel Battle and to a witch. 2 reasons: the witch has magic and the boy has skills and tactics." said the man.

"Grrrr!" growled Seto.

"Uh, he...uh... What's your name again?" asked Mai.

"Lea." he answered.

"Lea's right. You should let your pride and rematch aside and focus on Valtor. Look what he did the entire cities! If witches and warlocks are real, then Valtor is that warlock! He needs to be stop." Mai reasoned.

"If you don't, you will lose." said Lea.

"Grrr. That's it!" yelled Seto as he stood up and faced Lea. "You dare talk down to me, Seto Kaiba?! Then Duel me! Let's see if your bold word is even true!" growled Seto.

"Very well." smiled Lea.

* * *

On the rooftop of Mai's apartment, Seto and Lea placed themselves on opposite side of the room and Lea pulled out his cards before inserting them on his Duel Disk.

"No need to set the realization disk. The whole world is already realize." said Lea.

"Hmph! Just make your move!" spats Seto.

"Ah, this is gonna be so good..." sighed Mai then the Harpie Girl stepped in and hand out a smoothie. "Oh thank you." she smiled as she grabbed it and drank it.

"Welcome!" she bowed. The duelists pulled out 5 cards then Lea held up a card.

"First I Set a Card then I'll summon Aracana Force VI - The Lovers!" said Lea as he slapped the Monster Card on the field and summoned the said monster.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Analyzer**

 **Name: Aracana Force VI - The Lovers**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fairy/Effect**

 **Attack Power: 1,600**

 **Defense Strength: 1,600**

* * *

"Oh, the divine romance... Flip a coin and I will bestow the wish." said Lovers as she gestured her words with her huge hands. Lea held up a coin and flipped it, caught it when descend and slapped it on the back of his hand. He then check.

"Head." he said.

"Oh the gift of kindness. I will now be treated as a double Tribute for a higher level Arcana Monster." said Lovers as she now radiated with orange aura.

"I end my turn." said Lea.

"Keh!" Seto drew a card then held up a Spell Card. "I will activate Soul Exchange!" he commanded as the card produce a bright light then the Lover now has blue aura. "Now I will use HER as a tribute!" grinned Seto.

"I'm sorry, Lea." bowed Lover before she faded away in an orange pillar of light then send to the Graveyard. Kaiba then summoned a Level 6 Duel Monster.

"I summoned Gadget Soldier!" grinned Seto.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Analyzer**

 **Name: Gadget Soldier**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Machine**

 **Attack Power: 1,800**

 **Defense Strength: 2,000**

* * *

"And down he goes into the hole. Activate!" Lea flipped up the Trap Card labeled Trap Hole and suddenly a hole appears beneath Gadget Soldier.

"AAAAAAARGH!" screamed Gadget Soldier as he fell down and vanished.

"What!?" growled Seto. "How dare you toy me!" he snarled.

"I thought this is a game?" he innocently shrugged. Seto spat at the side then set a Spell Card then end his turn. Lea draws a card and set a card. "Your turn." he said. Seto draws a card then held it out.

"I activate the effect of Thunder Dragon!" Seto announced then the card produced electrical aura before discarding into the graveyard then two Thunder Dragons slides out from the deck and telekinetically float before him and he grabbed it. He then pulled out the deck and shuffle them before re-insert it. He then set a monster. Now it's Lea's turn.

"I summons my next monster." said Lea as he placed the card and summoned a monster.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Analyzer**

 **Name: Twin-Shield Defender**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Warrior/Effect**

 **Attack Power: 700**

 **Defense Strength: 1,600**

* * *

"Face me if you dare!" said Defender as he did a fighting stance with his shields then jump forward and land a power punch, flipping the face down card up and emerged an improve version of Feral Imp.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Analyzer**

 **Name: Des Feral Imp**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Reptile/Flip/Effect**

 **Attack Power: 1,600**

 **Defense Strength: 1,800**

* * *

Because of his higher defense, Des Feral Imp blocked Defender's attack and redirect it at Lea, suffering 1,100 damages. His Life Point is now 6,900.

"Fool!" laughed Seto. "And I'll use the Flip Effect to bring Gadget Soldier back from the Graveyard and into my deck." said Seto as he did as he stated and shuffle his deck.

"Minor setback. End turn." Lea said. Seto drew a card then smirked.

"I tribute Des Feral Imp to summon Kaiser Glider!" Seto tribute the said Monster then summoned an even stronger Duel Monster on the field.

"KRRROOOW!" it screeched.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Analyzer**

 **Name: Kaiser Glider**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **Attack Power: 2,400**

 **Defense Strength: 2,200**

* * *

"Ah yes, he cannot be destroyed if the opponent monster shares the same ATK." said Lea then he set a card. "Go on." he said.

"My chance!" Seto drew a card then thrust his hand. "Kaiser Glider, attack the face-down card in front of you!" he ordered.

"KRRROOW!" it screeched as it belched a stream of fire and the card flipped up to reveal the Absorping Jar and it exploded into pieces.

"I activate Absorbing Jar's special effect!" yelled Lea. The Jar's eye float about then immediately glare at the set spell card, which instantly shattered by the card.

"..." Seto was unphased then tribute Kaiser Glider to summon Thunder Dragon.

"You gave up your best monster?" Lea smirked as he drew a card then set a monster. "Let's see if it's wise." said Lea.

"It is." Seto pulled up a card then summoned a new monster. "Meet Vorse Raider!" he grinned.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Analyzer**

 **Name: Vorse Raider**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast-Warrior**

 **Attack Power: 1,900**

 **Defense Strength: 1,200**

* * *

"Now attack!" ordered Seto.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGH!" Vorse Raider jumped up and swung his blade down, shattering the set card, revealing to be another Arcana Monster then Thunder Dragon belched stream of raw lighting and destroyed the second card, which it's Mechanical Snail.

"You're failing." he smirked.

"I can see that. I set a monster and a card." Lea said as he set them and end his turn.

"Now I summon Lord of D!" commanded Seto as he summoned the new monster.

* * *

 **Duel Monster Analyzer**

 **Name: Lord of D**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attack Power: 1,200**

 **Defense Strength: 1,100**

* * *

"Attack!" he ordered.

"RRRAAAGH!" Vorse Raider once more jumped and shattered the card, W-Winged Catapult.

"GRRRRAAGGH!" Thunder Dragon belch a stream of lighting and struck Lea.

"GYYYAAH!" screamed Lea in pain then Lord of D generated a sphere of fire and discharge it at Lea, blasting him back. He stumbled a bit then stood up as he winched at his bruises. He check his Life Point. It's now 2,400.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Seto.

"He's hurt!" gasped Mai.

"Nice one." said Lea then he set a card. "Do that again." said Lea.

"With pleasure!" Seto drew a card. "Now attack!" ordered Seto.

"RRRAAAAAAGH!" Vorse Raider as he charged in and swung his blade.

"Activate Sakuretsu Armor!" frowned Lea as he held up the Trap Card and the card encased him with said armor. The blade struck him with full force and he frowned with a gritted teeth. "RRRRAAAAGH!" he unleashed a yell and blew the Beast-Warrior into pieces.

"Fool! Now you're done!" Seto send Thunder Dragon to flew up and unleash a hail of lightning bolts.

" **Duel Synchro!** " Lea drew 2 cards, Elemental HERO Clayman and Bubbleman then his armor faded but the image of Clayman appears, overlapping him. "Superior Defense!" Lea swung his arms up in guard and took the full blast, withstanding it then Clayman was replaced with Bubble Man then thrust his fist. "Bubble Cannon!" he fired a barrage of bubble and struck Thunder Dragon, which cause multiple explosions and obliterated him.

"W-What the!?" gasped Seto Kaiba.

"Now... You're done!" Lea crick his neck then held out his hand, both Duel Monsters combined and emerged as Elemental HERO Mudballman. He fired twin jet of hydro water and struck Kaiba.

"GYYYYAHH!" screamed Seto as he got slammed against the wall and his Life Point reduced to 1. Lea walked toward the dazed and staggering Kaiba as he tried to regain his balance and stand up then Lea turn off his Duel Disk and lift his cap, revealing his fierce red eyes with a star-like pupils.

"This is why you lost, Kaiba. You were too arrogance and completely blind-side by your own pride. You will fight Yugi Muto and his Guardian Angel but focus your fire on Valtor. After all, who stole the tower with your name on it and who kidnap your brother? You are the reincarnation of Priest Seto! This is your fate! This is your destiny! The Flames of Blue Eyes! She lives within your heart and now you must awaken your Duel Synchro, call her out and together, the mighty Seto shall crush Valtor and prove the world who is the true King of Duelist! Not by arrogance, but by a brilliant mind." said Lea.

"W-Whoa... What an amazing motivating speech. Whatever he said." said Mai.

"He's dreamy!" cooed Harpie Girl.

"...Ugh... Hmph!" Seto forced himself to stand up and faced Lea. "Thank you. I'll fight with a calm mind but with my determination. Will you teach us the Duel Synchro?" asked Seto.

"That is my aim, Kaiba. But first..." Lea turn his head and the billboard displayed the news of Valtor announcing the events. "...it is time to see what our opponents are capable of... In the Duel." frowned Lea.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

 **Note: Lea's Deck is known as Mystery Tactic. It's actually my own deck.**


End file.
